In Love
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Ella nego con la cabeza .-"tienes 5 años menos que yo"-.; .-"A mi eso no me importa"-. expuso el.- "AU SasuSaku"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal, bueno pues si lo se, esta viene otra vez, pero es que me ha llegado la inspiración de repente, bueno espero que el relato a continuación sea de su total agrado. Siendo este un UA, habrá un poco de OOC en los personajes aunque tratare en lo posible no excederme, por otro lado tratare de hacer la historia lo mas breve por lo que espero no abarque muchos capítulos.**

"_**In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

_**- Tsunade, dime la verdad- ordeno un Joven de piel morena y de ojos tan oscuros como el carbón y de cabellos de tonalidad negro azulado.**_

_**- Yo no se como decirte esto, pero quiero que te lo tomes con calma- agrego la susodicha mujer un poco mayor en edad pero de apariencia impecable, de ojos color miel y cabellos dorados atados en dos sencillas coletas bajas.**_

_**El muchacho suspiro- dímelo de una vez- espeto.**_

_**- Esta bien- hizo una pausa- hay que colocar una pequeña maya, en su cuello uterino, no creo que sea muy confiable, será un poco molesto y doloroso, pero espero que con esto logremos salvarles-agrego.**_

_**- Pero, ella se pondrá bien- pregunto con preocupación en cada palabra.**_

_**- Solo lo sabremos luego de la operación- volvió la mirada a un lado con tristeza- pero no puedo asegurártelo- pronuncio taciturna.**_

"_**Sakura" pensaron ambos.**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

**T**odo había iniciado en agosto hace casi 3 años, las gotas de lluvia bañaban la ciudad de Tokio con torrencial urgencia, aun si fuese de día, en días como este las personas se preguntaban porque constantemente había cambios de clima desordenados, pero quizá se debía al fárrago ambiental que se sugerían en estos tiempos.

Una chica pelirosa de 25 años de edad, abogado con un recién obtenido titulo de notariado despertaba en los brazos de un joven moreno de cabellos caoba oscuro, largo y lacio, sin duda alguna de edad equivalente o un poco mayor a la anterior mencionada.

La alarma anunciaba las 6:24 AM, causando que todo aquel hermoso cuadro se desdibujara lentamente.

- Buen día dormilona- saludaba aquel chico con su característica seriedad pero con un poco de cariño en ella..

- Buenos días, como dormiste Neji-kun- cuestiono la chica con una sonrisa también en la cara.

- Muy bien- contesto el otro, mientras se levantaba de la cama, sin siquiera mirar a la bella mujer que había dormido a su lado, sin un beso y sin nada mas.

Sakura , era el nombre de aquella dama, no se sorprendía con aquel comportamiento, el muchacho había estado extraño últimamente pero ella no era nadie para achacarle ningún trato, desde que lo había conocido en la facultad, había habido una conexión interesante entre ambos, que luego se convirtió en amistad, por lo consiguiente en….bueno no habrían palabras para describirlo simplemente eran amigos desde hacia 3 años y de vez en cuando compartían cama, para ella el fue el primero y para el, una buena amiga con quien compartir otros momentos.

**Mas tarde….**

Mientras desayunaban como habitualmente luego de una noche juntos, permanecían en silencio.

Hasta que el muchacho poseedor de unos ojos grises exclamo- Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace unos días-

- Dime Neji-kun te escucho- admitió ella.

Luego de cinco minutos de meditación el chico agrego- estoy enamorado de una chica-

- Ah si- alego – cuéntame como es- pregunto con la confianza que sabía que aun tenían después de tanto tiempo de amigos donde lo que fuese que pasara entre ellos no afectaba su amistad.

- Tú la conoces-manifestó.

- De veras- aunque en su tono de vos no lo denotaba, algo muy adentro aunque no sintiese nada por el, le molestaba.-quien es-

- Es Ten Ten- objeto este refiriéndose a la mejor amiga de Sakura desde el colegio quien había estudiado en la misma universidad de ambos pero ella había sacado una maestría en deportes y había sobresalido en competencias importantes.

- Bueno pues que decir felicidades supongo- sonrió- eso significa nuestra despedida definitiva no!- pregunto un poco incomoda.

- Si, lo siento Sakura- agrego.

- Pero porque te disculpas- cuestiono mientras le daba un abrazo- al fin y al cabo nosotros solo somos muy buenos amigos-

- Si- fue todo lo que el admitió.

----------ooooooooooo----------

había tenido un retraso de 2 semanas cuando ella siempre había sido regular, sabiendo que no hacia menos de un mes había terminado aquella pequeña relación con su mejor amigo, se decidió a hacerse una prueba de embarazo para descartar cualquier posibilidad aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

Y salio negativo como siempre, no se extrañaba de hecho ya había aceptado que era "Estéril" o quizás el estéril podría ser el.

No es que deseara en este momento de su vida una criatura y mucho menos una que se quedara sin padre pero, ciertamente era un poco triste enterarse que nunca podría llevar un pequeño ser dentro de ella.

Por otro lado su mejor amiga Ten Ten, se había disculpado de todas las maneras posibles, el hecho que consideraba "bajarle el novio a tu mejor amiga" a su asunto con Neji, pero la pelirosa le había hecho entender que de eso nada que ver, aunque de ves en cuando se jactaba torturando a aquella hermosa morena, admitiendo que si se lo había bajado.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**2 meses más tarde.**

Le llego la noticia contundente, ella era la "estéril", no había duda, no es que se hubiese hecho un examen o algo pero como te quedaría la cosa, cuando tu mejor amiga y amigo están juntos y no ha pasado tanto tiempo y ella esta embarazada, siendo el que la embarazo quién compartió con tigo cama por bastante tiempo.

Bueno no había remedio, de cualquier forma si un día encontraba su media naranja y hablaba con el sobre su problema seguramente podrían adoptar.

Ahora en lo único que debía pensar era en su nuevo trabajo como "Catedrático" en la facultad de leyes de la universidad privada de Tokio.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Siempre dicen que mas tarde que nunca llega alguien que te mueve el mundo o algo mas, tras siete meses como docente, se había dado cuenta que haber tomado la abogacía en lugar de medicina no había sido tan malo, le iba muy bien, era una gran profesora y sin que se lo esperara le llegaban muchos casos allí mismo a su trabajo, por lo que obtenía muy buenas ganancias y poseía una estabilidad económica envidiable y que mejor regalo además de la maravillosa vida que tenia, el que tuviese un compañero tan exageradamente irresistible como el nuevo profesor de Derecho Penal, Uchiha Itachi, era el nombre de aquel espécimen de aunque increíble y talvez un poco criticable, larga cabellera lacia y oscura como sus ojos, unas líneas marcadas que adornaban su cara como adorables ojeras, 29 años de edad y esa forma de hablar tan seductora como aquel cuerpo atlético que la hacia babear como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras lo observaba impartir su clase, siendo ella la encargada de evaluarle.

- _Es perfecto_- pensaba Sakura que a sus 26 años de edad por primera vez en la vida estaba realmente perdida por un hombre, no es que lo amara o algo pero es que el era simple y sencillamente perfecto y ella no podía dejar de mirarle.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Al ciclo siguiente….**

A vísperas de sus 27 años de edad, la talentosa e increíblemente lista profesora de derecho, Sakura Haruno, estaba ansiosa el día de la reunión de catedráticos, se mordía los labios, solo de pensar en su "distracción secreta", ósea el moreno que le hacia que se le cayesen las medias con solo una mirada.

Y muy puntual y arreglada esperaba paciente el momento, hasta que como las flores resplandecían en primavera, el día se llego.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Nerviosa y con un leve tinte en sus mejillas, respondía a la charla tan amena que compartía con el muchacho del que estaba interesada.

- Así que te dejaste crecer el cabello- bromeo el chico de coleta a su bella compañera de trabajo frente suyo.

- Dijiste que vería mas bonita así, solo seguí tu recomendación- admitió, sabiendo de antemano que si el se lo había sugerido era porque seguramente talvez así le gustasen las chicas.

- Si ya lo veo, te ves muy linda, pero antes también te veías preciosa- agrego.

Ella se sonrojo sin disimularlo, ese hombre la tenia perdida, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar- Itachi-san así es como te agradan, las chicas de cabello largo-

El pareció meditar, antes de responder- pues….a mi me agradan con cualquier estilo que lleven- sonrió- es a mi hermanito si mas bien recuerdo a quien le agradan de esa forma supongo- agrego.

La ilusión que se había generado hasta el instante se callo a sus pies con su comentario y las ganas de cortarse aquel cabello rosa calaron su mente, si no fuese porque le encantaba como se veía lo haría sin dudarlo, si el muy…chico se enterase que justo pensando en el se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora resultaba que a el le daba igual y a su hermano que por cierto no conocía ni le apetecía hacerlo era a quien le gustaba, le incomodo.

Estaba apunto de dejarlo hablando solo e ir a dar una vuelta y tomar su desayuno en otra parte cuando el chico agrego- Por cierto hablando de mi pequeño hermanito, será tu alumno este ciclo-

Y ella solo le sonrió, _"genial, y ahora tendré el hermanito para recordar que es a el a quien le gustan las chicas así y no a el"_ decía internamente.

Se despidió del muchacho que le interesaba, mientras el se acercaba a un guapo y algo desordenado rubio, arquitecto, que si mas bien recordaba era el decano en turno de la facultad de arte plásticas y arquitectura, Deidara era su nombre.

Y ella, nada mas dar la vuelta, se encontró con su peor pesadilla- Buenas tardes Karin-san- trato de sonreír lo mas agradable que su boca se lo permitiese aunque fuera de manera fingida.

- Buenas- agrego esta con hipocresía en la mirada, observándole de arriba abajo, pasando justo a su lado luego de aquel saludo.

Sakura solo la observo, mientras se marchaba, pelirroja, con gafas un poco pasadas de moda "como si no se hubiese enterado que habían estilos mas modernos o lentes de contacto", era la profesora de "Mercantil" una materia un poco fastidiosa para el alumnado y en especial para algunos docentes como la pelirosa, el rector se la había ofrecido a ella, pero como ella estando conciente lo tediosa que era gentilmente pidió que se la ofreciesen a otra persona, por lo que habían contratado a la chica que se alejaba con una manera coqueta o eso intentaba al caminar, había escuchado muchos rumores a los cuales hacia oído sordos de todas maneras a ella ni le iba ni venia "que la señora" como le llamaban la mayoría de los alumnos "fuese ligerita de cascos", pero en fin lo único que no soportaba de aquella compañera de trabajo era la singular manera en que la trataba, estaba bien ella era una chica por cumplir los 27, pero no porque otra persona mayor de unos 33 años aproximadamente, te tratara como trapo usado inferior a ella, se la iba a calar.

Suspiro pensando en que ese ciclo seria consecuentemente rutinario.

----------ooooooooooo----------

"otro día, otro dólar" exclamo la pelirosa al estilo bob esponja tratando de calmar un poco el nerviosismo que desde que había empezado a educar aun no lograba quitarse pero si, disimularlo, mientras se aproximaba hacia su primera clase del nuevo ciclo, suspiro, recordando el "Buena Suerte" que Itachi le había dedicado esa mañana.

A punto de abrir la puerta del aula estaba cuando los murmullos alborotados que sonaban dentro la detuvieron, se sorprendió de sobremanera, era ilógico, si los alumnos de "Derecho" siempre eran tranquilos, mejor dicho los futuros abogados se caracterizaban por la seriedad.

Paso la puerta respirando profundamente pidiendo porque sus futuros alumnos no fueran problemáticos como mencionaba el docente de algebra vectorial Shikamaru y en consecuencia, ella recibiera llamados de atención de parte del rector de la Universidad.

Al notar su presencia, todo el revuelo causado por la reunión de unas chicas alrededor de un muchacho en particular, quedo en silencio como también cada quien tomo su asiento, por lo cual agradeció internamente y se presento- Buenas tardes, soy Sakura Haruno, su nueva docente en "Derecho Laboral"- apunto su nombre en el pizarrón- agradecería que en todo momento pusieran de su parte para hacer mas amena la clase, tratare de expresarme lo mas objetivamente y tratare de resolver todas las dudas que surjan- apunto de igual forma, su horario extra curricular en el que permanecía en la universidad en su cubículo- este es mi horario para cualquier consulta y por otro lado – sonrió- agradecería que no me llamaran licenciada si, prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, siempre y cuando exista un respeto, aunque no habría problema si deciden nómbrame con mi profesión.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Uff, que salvada- manifestó un rubio- menos mas que era la ruca de Derecho Laboral y no la de Mercantil que dicen que es cosa seria.

- Hmp! Naruto Dobe –espeto un moreno de cabellos rebeldes despeinados- si no te hubieses dormido en la asesoria sabrías que la vieja de Mercantil es pelirroja y de gafas y se llama Karin según aquellos sempais que nos lo comentaron, esta es de cabello rosa y se ve muy joven- agrego alzando una ceja con interés.

-Pues ahora que lo dices- el rubio llamado Naruto la vio de arriba abajo pervertidamente soltando una risita- esta muy buena- menciono, recibiendo un golpe de su amigo- pero que te pasa Sasuke-Baka Datteba…-apenas pudo decir cuando toda la clase volvió la vista hacia el escándalo que el generaba, robando la atención hasta de la maestra quien estaba escuchando las presentaciones de cada alumno.

- Quería agregar algo joven….. Su nombre por favor- objeto

- Naruto Uzumaki- dijo este riendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno señor Uzumaki, quería hablarnos de algo- pregunto, el negó con la cabeza- entonces le agradecería que esperara su turno para la presentación y guardara silencio- agrego.

- Si…Si….lo siento Lic…perdón señorita Haruno- expreso este.

- Bueno- dijo ella mientras ordenaba proseguir con las presentaciones.

- Usuratonkachi- le espeto el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza- eso te pasa por idiota y escandaloso- agrego.

- Hey ya deja de joderme entonces- pidió el rubio en susurros.

- Hay Sasuke-kun eres tan guay- manifestó una chica un pupitre atrás de los muchachos que platicaban.

- Tsk!- gruño molesto el moreno completamente enojado.

- Joder! Ino te ha seguido hasta aquí, no me lo puedo creer- argumento el rubio con la boca abierta desconcertado de que una de las fans del baka de su amigo lo hubiesen seguido de tal forma tan descarada.

De un momento a otro el moreno le dio otro golpe al rubio.

- Que- se quejo el chico molesto de que lo golpeara tanto.

- Mira al frente idiota- le dijo el pelinegro.

- Ah!- expreso aun en la luna.

- Ejem…estamos esperando su presentación señor Uzumaki o esta ocupado distrayéndose- pregunto.

- Yo…este siento la distracción- se disculpo y luego hizo su presentación.- pero que chava, esta bonita pero tiene un genio- alegaba el ojiazul a su amigo.

- Eso no te pasaría si no pasaras de todo tan fácilmente, ni se que estas haciendo aquí- molesto el moreno a su amigo.

El rubio de ojos azules iba a reclamar pero se percato que no podía ya que era el turno de Sasuke de presentarse y si hacia algo la profesora lo checaria de inmediato.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Su nombre- pidió la pelirosa sin mirarle, esperando el momento para anotarle en su libreta.

- Uchiha Sasuke- expreso este simplemente.

Ella levanto una ceja pensando en que ese era el famoso hermano de Itachi-_vaya posee un tono parecido de vos al de Itachi_- medito, levanto la mirada para observarle tras escribir su nombre.

- Estudiante de Derecho, 22 años de edad, ingrese por equivalencias de la Universidad de Hiroshima, un gusto Sakura- concluyo.

Tanto los estudiantes del aula como la docente pelirosa se quedaron en blanco tras la muestra de confianza que había tomado el chico para con ella, pero de alguna manera la forma en que el había pronunciado su nombre a ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**Te agrado o te interesa que lo continué, me regalas un review si!**

**Debo agregar que no me gusta nada de nada el Neji….Saku O.OU, y lo que puse es nada mas porque necesitaba que alguien cubriera el personaje al principio con Saku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal, espero que muy bien, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews a :**

**setsuna17****, domi-ni13****, GEORGINA, ****Sakuritica, ****Yen-sugoi,**** sakuralove29****, kamaran-Chan, ****Princess-Dark-Angel****, Roberta-Marizza2802, ****minako uchiha yuki****, InuAkai, ****The dark of the light, ****Sakurass.**

**Espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado, de antemano gracias por leer.**

"_**In Love "**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

Sakura debía admitir que el tono que había usado al llamarle sonaba demasiado bien y si se fijaba bien, lo negros que eran sus ojos, aquel cabello cortó pero rebelde y despeinado de tonalidad oscura con reflejos azules, su vos ronca y seductora y aquel porte tan masculino. _Joder era mas guapo que el mismo Itachi_- se dijo mentalmente, ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos pero por mas que Itachi fuera irresistible, Sasuke tenia algo, no sabia que, pero prácticamente se había quedado hipnotizada por el mientras el chico terminaba de presentarse..

- _Idiota quieres un potecito para la baba_- se recrimino mentalmente-_tarada es un niño, tiene 22 años, deja de poner esa cara de estupida y reacciona, es el hermanito pequeño de Itachi-san_ - recalco.

- Bueno pues vamos por el siguiente no!- alego la pelirosa, mientras trataba de aparentar que no se le había ido el mundo en aquellos ojos negros tan profundos.

El pelinegro solo sonreía con arrogancia mientras tomaba asiento.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Hey Sasuke-teme, que te pasa, si quieres le das tu numero de teléfono y dirección completita a la maestra, eh! Dobe- hablo el rubio.

- Hmp!- dijo el aludido simplemente, observando al frente mientras su profesora de derecho había comenzado la clase y en ese instante anotaba la bibliografía, en el pizarrón, no podía apartar la vista de su trasero, ni de cada movimiento de sus piernas.

- Sasuke….. Sasuke- llamo el ojiazul.

- Que- espeto molesto sin poner atención, mientras seguía con la vista en parte delantera de su maestra, que se había dado la vuelta y estaba hablando de algo, no sabia que, ya que el solo observaba el movimiento de su boca.

- Hey si quieres te sirves a la Prof. en una bandeja, con tomates alrededor idiota, Dattebayo- susurro con ironía el rubio.

El moreno paso su vista hacia su amigo , enfadado por el comentario- que mierda quieres Usuratonkachi, no tengo tu tiempo- expuso.

- Ya claro….- rodó los ojos- bueno que no oyes que Ino te esta llamando desde hace rato y tu ni la pelas.

- Y a mí que me importa- dijo simplemente mientras volvía la vista hacia otros lares más verdes, rosados e interesantes frente suyo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Ino al ver que el chico que le interesaba ni le hacia caso, opto por llamar a su amigo.

- Naruto- llamo.

- Que- pregunto este

- Llama otra vez a Sasuke-kun te lo ordeno – dijo molesta una chica rubia de coleta y ojos azul celeste.

- No quiere y tu no me mandas ok- respondió el rubio cansado de que lo trataran de allí para allá.

- Tsk! – espeto la chica- _esa frentona no le puede gustar a mi Sasuke, es una vieja y ni si quiera es tan bonita_- se dijo, observando como el moreno de apellido Uchiha no anotaba ninguna indicación por estar viendo a la pelirosa de esa manera tan notable y descarada.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Al concluir la clase, como generalmente la mayoría de alumnos salieron volando prácticamente del aula.

- Hey baka, apúrate y acompáñame a ver si encontramos ramen en la cafetería- pidió el rubio casi con baba en la boca, al imaginar un gran pote lleno de ramen de cerdo calientito.

- Adelántate Usuratonkachi, después te alcanzo- agrego mientras terminaba de guardar sus útiles y observaba como su maestra se agachaba para recoger unos papeles que cayeron cerca de su escritorio.

El rubio al notar lo que pretendía su amigo, sonrió pervertidamente- suerte Teme- dijo mientras veía como el moreno se ponía de pie y se dirigía a ayudar a su maestra.

El pelinegro lo único que respondió fue una seña con la mano para que se largara de una vez y por fin estar a solas con aquella mujer interesante de cabellos rosa.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Te ayudo- sonó una vos ronca, muy cerca de Sakura, provocando que por el desconcierto se golpeara la frente contra la esquina del escritorio.

_- Auch! Me lleva…_.- dijo internamente la chica pelirosa mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

- Disculpa te asuste- pregunto.

- No lo siento, es que pensé que ya no había nadie mas en el aula- sonrió nerviosamente sintiéndose estupida, porque la verdad era así como se sentía con ese chico tan cerca y de repente, dios si ya no era una adolescente- necesitabas algo Sasuke.- interrogo mientras se ponía de pie.

El semi sonrió al notar que se había aprendido su nombre, además de esa manera tan natural que ella poseía al comportarse nerviosa con el cerca.

- Quería saber si dabas clases particulares- respondió este.

- Ah! No!- negó con la cabeza, puedo resolver las dudas pero no he dado nunca una clase particular- alego ella- pues tenias dificultad con algo-.

- El derecho laboral no se me da bien, entiendes- explico mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que la muchacha aun había dejado en el suelo del susto que el le había metido, aprovechando para ver sus contorneadas piernas disimuladamente.

Pero Sakura si que lo había visto y sin querer un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- Bueno, para eso están las consultas en el horario que coloque en el pizarrón- objeto la chica, tratando de parecer seria.

- Pero sabes- dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles y sin querer sus manos rozaron, mandando descargas por todo el cuerpo a ambos, ella le miro expectante, el no concluía lo que iba a decir.

- El que Sasuke-kun- sin que se lo esperara el nombre del chico se le salio de esa manera agregando aquel sufijo por los nervios, ni de adolescente se había comportado de tal manera.

El sonrió con orgullo fijando su vista en los labios de la chica- yo…- se acercaba hacia ella.

- Si…- pregunto la chica perdida en la mirada de aquel niño, alumno suyo, 5 años menor que ella, que acababa de conocer**,"acababa de conocer", "alumno", "menor", "niño"** aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar apartándose lo mas disimuladamente que pudo.

El sonrió aun mas al verla tratando de eludirlo cuando claramente se había dado cuenta que ella estaba igual que el con ella.

- Sakura- la llamo.

Ella volvió la vista- eh! Ya me vas a decir el por….- no pudo seguir hablando porque se abrió de repente la puerta por la que cruzo una persona y a la vez Sasuke bufaba molesto.

- Sasuke-chan, pensé que estabas con tu noviecito el rubio- molesto.

- Hmp!- alego el moreno tratando de ignorar al idiota ese como le llamaba.

- Itachi-san necesitas algo- expreso la pelirosa con una gotita en la cabeza, al darse cuenta como Itachi-san, su Itachi trataba a su hermanito, nunca lo habia visto así, era tan raro.

El moreno de coleta paso su vista hacia la pelirosa- Venia a ver que tal tu primer dia de clase y como se había comportado mi hermanito tonto- sonrió de la manera que hacia que Sakura le temblaran hasta las piernas, Sasuke lo noto y se marcho molesto dejándolo solos.

- Eh! No el se porto bien y pues la clase paso normal- alego nerviosa pero no sabia porque a pesar de que se le caían las medias en presencia del muchacho enfrente algo había cambiado.

El moreno sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta al notar la reacción de ella- Sasuke-chan- dijo pero al darse cuenta que el se había marchado ya- se fue sin despedirse- bromeo y antes de Salir por la puerta agrego- Sakura ponle mano dura a Sasuke mira que necesita dejar de ser un vago como su amiguito Naruto, checalos -

Y la chica solo sonrió por la recomendación…

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Donde…Donde esta la cafetería, no la encuentro T-T- sollozaba un joven rubio mientras recorría el plantel de la universidad cuando de pronto choco con alguien sin querer, haciendo que las cosas que traía la otra persona cayeran al suelo.

Una chica de cabellos azul oscuro se arrodillo para recoger lo que le había caído.

El rubio al percatarse de lo que había hecho se acuclillo enfrente para ayudarle- Disculpa no quería- alego.

La chica alzo la vista al frente y se encontró con dos mares cristalinos, piel dorada, cara graciosa y apenada y un cabello rubio desordenado, de pronto sus ojos grises se abrieron desorbitadamente y un sonoro sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

El chico al notar que la chica parecía estar a punto de desmayarse la tomo de los hombros- Oí…te pasa algo Dattebayo-

- Yo….yo….- tartamudeo la muchacha con la vos más dulce que el rubio había escuchado.

- Estas bien- cuestiono el chico de ojos azules.

- Si…Si…- respondió la chica tratando de calmarse, no sabia porque pero el joven que tenia en frente la ponía así de nerviosa, pero si lo acabada de conocer, bueno hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar- yo…- termino de recoger sus cosas con ayuda del chico y se pusieron de pie ambos- gracias-

- De nada- admitió el muchacho, dándose cuenta que de pie la señorita de cabello largo y oscuro se veía muy bien, estaba muy bien proporcionada, justo como a el le gustaban.

- Yo…etto…te…tengo que irme- exclamo nerviosa al notar la mirada del rubio, salio corriendo casi tropezando con cualquier cosa.

El ojiazul sonrió- por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto- le grito.

Y ella volvió la vista- Hi…Hinata Hyuga- alego antes de perderse en un pasillo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y un pequeño atache en su brazo, había estado buscando al idiota de su mejor amigo y aun no lo encontraba, hasta que pasando por un sector del plantel, lo vio parado mirando como tarado un pasillo.

- Que te pasa Dobe- pregunto al pasar a su lado.

El chico suspiro, mientras el moreno solo alzo una ceja sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Creo que estoy enamorado- respondió el rubio tras un momento de silencio.

- Ja! Viste a un pote de ramen mixto, gigante y gratis o que- comento el pelinegro mientras caminaba dejando atrás a su amigo.

El otro se apresuro para alcanzar a su amigo- que tarado eres no! estoy hablando de una chica Dattebayo-

- Ya! pensé que no veías otra cosa que RAMEN- espeto irónicamente.

- Hey..hey a ti que te pasa Sasuke-baka- notando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, no solo porque Sasuke casi no hablaba si no que también estaba el hecho que parecía querer desquitarse con el por algo que le había pasado.

- Nada Usuratonkachi- dijo cansado el pelinegro.

- Ah!- se quedo pensando pero recordó que supuestamente su amigo se había quedado con la pelirosa de su maestra, sonrió- a poco te dijeron que no- se burlo.

El moreno detuvo su caminar- a mi nadie me dice que no, que te quede claro- espeto de espaldas al chico.

- Pues parece que te mandaron a volar bien lejos pajarito jujuju- siguió diciendo el chico pasando de su amigo y adelantándose al caminar.

A Sasuke se le hincho una vena en la sien por las burlas del rubio- Usuratonkachi- apretó el puño, mientras retomaba el caminar.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Buenas tardes Sakura-san- alego una muchacha de cabellos azul oscuro.

- Hinata, buenas tardes como estas- objeto la pelirosa mientras invitaba a sentarse y pasar a su cubículo a la chica- dime necesitas algo- pregunto cuando ya estaban sentadas.

- Yo… Neji- ni-san, dijo que podrías ayudarme con la inscripción de materias- exclamo sonrojándose.

- Si claro, dime ya elegiste las materias que piensas llevar- la chica asintió- muy bien, entonces hay que revisar los horarios, le sonrió y a su ves su sonrisa fue correspondida.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Por otro lado…**

- Ash! Estoy que me lleva, maldita vieja- espeto una rubia de coleta y ojos azul-celeste, quien caminaba haciendo berrinche al lado de un joven de cabellos negros y cortos que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, mientras parecía dibujar algo.

- Sai, me estas oyendo, deja de parecer que me estas ignorando me sentiré peor de la que ya estoy- se quejo.

- Que te paso ahora- pregunto sin interés.

- Porque no me pones atención-chillo, el suspiro cansado así que la chica decidió continuar- la vieja estupida de mercantil, me dijo que si tenia tanto tiempo para arreglarme porque no utilizaba un poco de el para estudiar, vieja tarada y para colmo la muy descarada le hizo ojitos a mi "Sasuke-kun" como si no fuera poco con la pelirosa idiota de derecho laboral que Sasuke no dejaba de ver, aparece una vieja anticuada que se cree sexy y sabelotodo que quiere no se que cosa pedofila con mi Uchiha.

- Es todo- pregunto de nuevo el muchacho.

- Si!- suspiro dejando el berrinche- Sai- el la miro- recuérdame porque estoy estudiando derecho y porque vine a Tokio por favor.

El volvió la vista de nuevo a su dibujo- Estas obsesionada de Sasuke y lo seguiste hasta aquí cuando te enteraste que iba a cambiarse de universidad, fastidiaste a tu madre para que te dejara venir, obligándome a prometerle que te cuidaría, por lo que me sobornaste para que me cambiara de institución y viniera contigo- le recordó.

- No estoy obsesionada de Sasuke- chillo la rubia reclamando, el chico a su lado iba a decir algo pero alguien mas se le adelanto.

- Ah no!- interrogo una vos ronca ajena a la platica.

----------ooooooooooo----------

-_Sasuke-kun_- suspiro en su mente una pelirosa- _que te pasa idiota, es un_ _bebe, deja de estar pensando en idioteces es solo un alumno_- le recordó algo en su interior- _que si yo no dicho nada_- se excuso internamente- _ah! Ya, ósea que no te gusta nada de nada y casi inundas todo la universidad con tu baba cuando lo viste ni con Itachi te paso lo mismo la primera vez que lo vimos idiota_- se reprocho_- pero…pero claro que no! a mi ese niño bebe aunque este tan….no me gusta, solo me pareció lindo porque se parece a Itachi….-_ lo pensó-_si solo por eso…porque se parece a Itachi, nada mas…_ -y esta vez la vocecita en su interior se quedo en silencio.

- Sakura-san- llamo la chica que la acompañaba, la chica de ojos verdes volvió la vista hacia ella- te pasa algo-

- No nada Hinata, porque- sonrió.

- Es que te quedaste callada un momento y parecías estar molesta por algo.

- No…no fue nada- sonrió nerviosamente con una gotita en la frente.

Y la chica de ojos grises y oscura cabellera sonrió recordando como su primo le había comentado lo sincera y linda que era aquella persona frente suyo, parecía una niña aun y en cierta forma su aspecto aunque intelectual y formal lo reflejaba, denotando juventud radiante y natural, aun no se podía creer que aquella muchacha fuera un catedrático y mucho menos tener solo un año menos que su primo, no porque dudara de su capacidad intelectual si no porque simplemente no aparentaba para nada la edad que decía tener, si parecía una chica de la misma edad que ella.

----------ooooooooooo----------

-Así que tanto llego tu descaro y ofuscación por mi estupidito hermano pequeño que lo seguiste hasta aca o me equivoco Ino- alego.

- Jajaja que chiste, el idiota mayor ha hecho su presencia con su forma de ser tan desagradable, aun usas esa careta de buena persona Itachi-san- respondió la rubia.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy- expreso despidiéndose, el pelinegro de cabellos cortos sonriendo fingidamente característica en el, para no presenciar de ninguna manera una conversación entre esos dos.

- Siempre tan linda y cordial no- sonrió- cuando te va a entrar en esa cabecita estupida que Sasuke no te quiere y que yo menos te quiero como cuñadita ah!- objeto sonriendo el moreno de coleta acercándose a la rubia.

- Pues el dia en que tu dejes de ser tan borde y pesado- agrego acercándose de igual manera la chica de ojos azules.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Y eso es todo Hinata- explico Sakura mientras acompañaba a la puerta a la muchacha.

- Gracias Sakura-san, sin tu ayuda no se que habría hecho- le sonrió.

La pelirosa le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente- Ya sabes que puedes contar con….- y paro de repente tanto su caminar como el habla al ver algo en particular.

- Sakura-san que su..Sucede- pregunto la otra chica al notar el silencio de la ojiverde así

como su forma tan abrupta de detenerse.

Y la pelirosa no contesto estaba clavada simple y sencillamente mirando como Itachi estaba demasiado cerca de una muchacha rubia, joven y de muy bonito cuerpo, mucho mejor que el de ella.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Le sigo, te interesa, pues me regalas un review para que lo sepa si!**

**Prometo que si llego a los 30 reviews actualizo mañana .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola como les va, espero que muy bien, a continuación presento el capitulo 3 de mi fic, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta, espero sea de su agrado, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer cada capitulo y las reviews que me envían.**_

**Agradecimientos a : ****setsuna17****, sakuralove29, ****karoru01****, maniatika Uchiha, ****soul-alone-uchiha****, €lid€, ****Princess-Dark-Angel****, colette hatake****. Lauriita-Chan, ****Yen-sugoi****, black Mix****, domi-ni13****, Matamune****, danielle, ****Roberta-Marizza2802, ****judith uchiha.**

"_**In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Sakura-san- llamo esta vez un poco mas fuerte la ojigris tratando de que la otra reaccionara.

La chica lo hizo pero la pareja cerca también se dio cuenta.

- Si lo siento, que me decías Hinata- sonrió la ojiverde aparentando que no había pasado nada.

- Es que volviste a parecer ida- alego la peliazuloscuro.

- No es nada- sonrió y volvió la vista al frente donde Itachi y la otra chica, que ahora que la veía bien parecia haberla visto antes quizás en su clase, la estaban mirando- _Claro! Se dijo ella, una jovencita, teniendo a una chica así, quien quisiera a una vieja como yo_- sonrió triste pero se recupero rápidamente- Yo….lo sentimos no queríamos interrumpir- sonrió como queriendo objetar el porque estaban allí.

La ojigris no había entendido nada pero de todas formas se disculpo también, el pelinegro de coleta alzo una ceja sin entender el porque se estaban disculpando si el no pensaba que lo hubiesen interrumpido, la rubia al contrario capto rápidamente lo que podría estar pasando.

Al moreno cuando le cayo el veinte del porque las disculpas, se apresuro para acercarse a la pelirosa, al notar como esta ya se había despedido de la otra muchacha y volvía a marcharse- Sakura – la llamo.

Ella volvió la vista- Que pasa- pregunto sonriendo.

- Espera quiero…- pero ella no le permitió seguir hablando.

- No te preocupes, disculpa haberte interrumpido- se disculpo de nuevo- sigue en lo que estabas- le guiño un ojo con complicidad mientras le sonreía y retomaba su marcha.

- Tsk!- dijo el moreno.

La rubia se acerco- Vaya, vaya que tendrá esa frentona fea que les parece interesante eh!- comento.

- Cállate!- ordeno Itachi mientras se marchaba el también.

- Vaya pero que dije- agrego la chica de ojos azul-celeste.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- En serio que no se que le das tu Teme, a las mujeres- señalo un rubio a su amigo con los palillos con los que se comía su ramen.

El aludido no contesto.

- Joder! Aquella maestra pelirroja casi se te cuelga al cuello nada mas verte y esto que es la prof. De mercantil y no digamos Ino, que se vino hasta aquí siguiéndote, o las otras compañeras que te ven como lerdas, ni que fueras la gran cosa- alego.

El moreno solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Solo porque traes esa pinta soy Sasuke Uchiha y no me importa nada, ni me gusta nadie, piensan que te vez guay jaja solo deberían de conocerte y estoy seguro que todo el encanto se perdería- hizo una pausa- oh! Espera no importa que lo noten siempre se hacen las estupidas aunque las trates mal Dattebayo-

Al pelinegro se le hinchó una vena- te puedes callar Usuratonkachi-

- Que humor! Como si no te lo hubiese dicho algo como esto antes Dattebayo, yo no tengo la culpa que la señorita Haruno ni te pele- manifestó.

- Te dije que te calles ya! Idiota- expreso ya que su amigo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y el no estaba de humor.

- Ya enserio Bakasuke, la chava esa esta bonita pero no inventes es una ruca, te creo que den ganas de…pero nada que ver es una maestra, dobe- hablo el ojiazul.

La paciencia del moreno llego al límite, se levanto y le dio un coscorrón al dobe.

- Hayyyy!- se quejo el rubio- que te pasa Dattebayo-

- Te dije que te callaras- se defendió el moreno.

- Vaya vaya ya te estas peleando de nuevo con tu novio Sasuke-chan- agrego una vos mientras entraba en la sala de la casa.

- Tsk! Tu cállate- se levanto de la mesa y se marcho, no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de ver al idiota de su hermano, pero se detuvo y aun de espaldas le dijo- que mierda haces en mi casa, márchate a tu departamento-

- Quería saber como estabas, que no puedo venir a hablar con mi hermanito de cómo estuvo su primer dia en su nueva universidad- espeto con ironía.

El otro no contesto.

El rubio al notar el ambiente incomodo, decidió marcharse- bueno Sasuke te veo mañana en la Uni, adiós- y se fue.

- Ves lo que provocas, hasta tu novio se marcho por tu actitud- bromeo el chico de coleta.

-Cállate ya te he dicho que dejes de joder con que Naruto es algo mió- volvió la vista con rabia hacia su hermano- que quieres Itachi- pregunto mientras el moreno mayor sonreía con malicia.

De pronto el muchacho de cabellos negros de coleta se volvió serio- solo venia a advertirte que no te acerques a Sakura - expuso simplemente y tras eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Estupido- espeto al viento Sasuke.

----------ooooooooooo----------

La semana paso normal, sin nada interesante que agregar, mas que a Itachi lo habían mandado a un seminario y Sakura no lo había visto en varios días, Sasuke ya no se había acercado a ella, había notado que no solo era un chico listo, sobresaliente, guapo, orgulloso y algo pesado y muy pero muy popular ya que la mayoría de féminas en el aula parecían quinceañeras solo al notar su presencia, inclusive en los recesos o cambios de clase había notado que no lo dejaban en paz, pero aunque hubiesen muchas jóvenes junto a el, no sabia porque pero sentía que ese niño solo la veía a "ella" por extraño que pareciese, _"Deja de alucinar"_ se recriminaba a si misma.

Hasta que llego el fin de semana.

Ten Ten llego a visitar a su amiga como era costumbre.

- Así que lo que en realidad te pasa es que no sabes si te sigue gustando Itachi o su hermanito- bromeo la morena.

- Cállate- le pego con un cojín, luego se puso un poco triste- no te llame por eso-

- Entonces que pasa- argumento la castaña.

- Hace unos días vi a Itachi-san con una chica, es mi alumna- alego

- ¿Y?- cuestiono la otra sin entender.

- Como que "Y", estas notando de lo que te estoy hablando- reclamo la pelirosa.

- Que el hombre de tus sueños estaba hablando con una alumna- objeto sin entender la morena.

- Ten Ten – regaño.

- Que- pregunto esta.

- Estaba con una chica, muy cerca, entiendes, seguro quedando para salir o algo- inflo las mejillas e hizo un puchero que a la castaña le pareció muy gracioso, definitivamente su amiga se portaba aun como una niña pero prefirió seguir en silencio escuchándole- y claro, ingresa una chica rubia de ojos azules, bonita, de complexión escultural mejor que la mía, simpática y la pela, mientras que a mi ha estado ignorándome todo el tiempo, es un estupido- se tapo con un cojín la cara- o la estupida soy yo- sin querer sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

- Sakura- su amiga la abrazo quitándole el cojín.

- Es comprensible quien quiere a un vieja como yo, fea y sin suerte- alego mientras una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Sakura no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad no estas ni vieja ni fea, te juro que ni siquiera aparentas la edad que tienes-

- Pues que bueno- se levanto de repente sorprendiendo a la chica castaña- entonces se ve que resultan todas las cremas que uso- bromeo-pero en serio Itachi-san me gustaba – se dejo ir para atrás para caer sentada en el sillón.

- Lo se- la morena la abrazo.

- Sinceramente me he comportado demasiado ridícula e infantil no!- sonrió dándole gracia lo que ella misma había hecho.

- Un poco- respondió su amiga, pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Que chiste no! siempre me quitan a mis chicos- rió de si misma.

La castaña se quedo en blanco recordando que ella había hecho algo parecido- Yo Sakura lo siento enserio- aparto su mano de la cabellera rosa.

La ojiverde se levanto dándose cuenta de las palabras mal utilizadas en su comentario- Ten Ten, Jo! Disculpa no quería que…rayos-

- No importa- dijo la morena, sonrió- entonces quien te gusta ahora, "Sasuke-kun"- le hizo burla.

La pelirosa al instante se sonrojo profundamente- Ten Ten- y volvió a cubrirse con un cojín la cara, mientras la castaña reía grandemente.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Días mas tarde…**

Itachi reanudo sus clases y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Sakura, aun tenia la espinita de no haber podido aclarar el malentendido.

- Sakura- puedo pasar pregunto tras golpear la puerta.

La pelirosa quien estaba preparando su próxima clase, levanto la vista de sus archivos y contesto- Claro Itachi-san- sonrió.

- Hola- saludo el simplemente.

- Hola, que tal con el seminario- sonrió mientras correspondía al saludo.

- Bien- alego- quiera hablar contigo sobre el otro dia- dijo serio.

- Que dia- pregunto la muchacha intentando aparentar que no sabia de que estaba hablando.

- Cuando me viste con aquella chica en realidad yo…- trato de decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación- sonrió- no voy a acusarte con el rector o el decano que estas saliendo o teniendo una relación con una alumna si es lo que estas pensando, no te preocupes, después de todo no es algo de mi incumbencia- argumento.

- Es que no lo decía por eso….tampoco es lo que…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que de improvisto se abrió la puerta, volvió la vista hacia ella y levanto una ceja- Sasuke-chan antes de abrir una puerta se toca, que maleducado y por cierto tu no tenias una clase.

El moreno menor pasó de su hermano y se dirigió a la chica- Sakura, creo que es hora de la clase, quieres que te ayude a llevar algo-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, el chico nunca había ido por ella a su cubículo y menos pensaba que alguna vez le diría que si necesitaba su ayuda, se sonrojo sin querer- Gracias Sasuke- sonrió- solo déjame terminar de hablar con Itachi-san y nos vamos.

- Ya oíste Sasuke-chan si nos permites- alego apretando los dientes e invitándole a salir de la pequeña oficina..

- Pero se hace tarde- espeto un poco molesto e impaciente dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica e ignorando de nuevo a su hermano.

Sakura miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era tarde- Dios como he sido tan descuidada- imprimió los documentos, Sasuke tomo algunos pilots y el borrador, mientras esperaba a Sakura.- Hablamos luego Itachi-san- se despidió saliendo por la puerta apurada con Sasuke tras ella quien tomo del brazo a la pelirosa sorprendiendo tanto a su hermano mayor como a la ojiverde.

- Vamos, Sakura- objeto, ella se sonrojo, Itachi bufo disimuladamente y el moreno de los cabellos alborotados solo volvió la vista hacia el triunfante, mientras se llevaba a Sakura con el.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Al acabar la clase, Sakura le pidió a Sasuke que se quedara ya que necesitaba hablar con el.

- Querías algo Sakura- pregunto este.

- Sasuke-kun- respiro- quiero decirte que no me parece las confianzas que estas tomando conmigo- dijo mirándole fijamente- soy tu maestra, no una compañera o amiga tuya, no quisiera buscarte ni buscarme problemas por eso, es verdad que les he dado la confianza para que nos hablemos de profesional a profesional, en especial a ti porque eres una persona familiar de un conocido-

- No se de que estas hablando- argumento el volviendo la vista a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Mira no te he dicho nada porque eres hermano de Itachi-san pero….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el muchacho se le había acercado demasiado casi rodeándola.

- Porque todo tiene que ver con Itachi- gruño molesto.

- Sasuke-kun- exclamo sonrojada la chica.

- Yo voy enserio contigo- alego el moreno inclinándose para besarla.

- Pero…pero que te pasa, de que estas hablando- interrogo ella, pareciéndole un poco absurdo de lo que Sasuke hablaba, si es verdad siendo una catedrática joven no le extrañaba mucho que recibiera uno que otro piropo pero ese chico estaba llegando un poco lejos.- No- dijo ella alejándose- Dios santo eres un niño, eres mi alumno que te pasa, acabamos de conocernos de igual forma-

- Y eso que tiene que ver- pregunto este.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Tienes 5 años menos que yo-

- A mi eso no me importa- expuso el.

- Pues a mi si- dijo ella alterada- deja de hacer estas cosas-

- Porque, si no he hecho nada, además se que te agrada que te mire, lo he notado, además porque debería dejar de hacerlo, me gustas, te gusto, hace falta algo mas- expreso tranquilamente.

- Tu no me gustas- respondió con un poco de temor en su vos, pensando que Sasuke era de esos maniáticos obsesionados.

- Ah no!- hablo el chico mientras se aceraba de nuevo a ella.

Ella retrocedió a un mas, hasta que se quedo atrapada entre el pizarrón y Sasuke. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo inclinadote hacia ella.

- Sasuke no!- ordeno.

- Porque- admitió el muy cerca de su boca.

- Te dije que no, además no creo que en serio yo te guste- lo empujo de nuevo y a punto estaba de llegar a la puerta de salida cuando el la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara exageradamente y abriera grandemente los ojos aun mas cuando el poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

_**Por otro lado disculpen si se sintió chantaje lo de los rr, no fue mi intención, bueno se que talvez este fic no este muy bueno pero que cuesta que si te metes a leer tomarte un momentito de tu tiempo y regalarme un review, claro si gusta el fic, no es nada obligado .**_

_**Espero no aburra .**_

_**Reviews plis .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal como están espero que súper bien, de antemano agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde fic, de igual manera espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.**

Agradecimientos a **sakuralove29, ****setsuna17, ****Yen-sugoi****, Princess-Dark-Angel, ****Belencita2390, ****Seiren Kira, ****kakki-chan****, Black Cronos****, black Mix, ****rose uchiha, ****judith uchiha****, kaoru-uchiha****, Gabriela Alejandra Velasque...****, Roberta-Marizza2802, sakuraki, ****.Lauriita-Chan., ****AkAnE-xAn****, alexavenuz**

**_"In Love" _**

----------ooooooooooo----------

Y ella comenzó a corresponder con pasión a su beso… claro en los sueños del Uchiha, ya que sin que el se lo esperase, la pelirosa se lo saco de encima, le estampo una cachetada y lo dejo solo en aquella aula.

El chico puso simplemente una mano en su mejilla- Molesta- sonrió quien sabe porque razón, talvez el chico era masoquista o algo así o.O

----------ooooooooooo----------

Por otro lado la pelirosa salio echando chispas, "el" ese niñito bebe la había besado y eso no había sido lo peor si no que no solo lo había permitido si no que le había gustado, _"Joder Haruno deja de actuar como si fueras una adolescente" _se recordaba a cada momento.

Respiro hondo debía calmarse, no era propio de ella actuar más demente de lo que sentía que lo había hecho esos días.

- Solo fue un beso- dijo al aire tratando de quitarle importancia, de pronto trato de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue sonrojarse.

Y en ese instante alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, casi petrificada Sakura volteo pensando que talvez se trataba del moreno de cabellos rebeldes, pero no gracias al cielo se trataba de otra persona.

- Te pasa algo Sakura- exclamo con vos ronca.

- Eh…no….no nada- respondió riendo nerviosamente- porque lo dices Itachi-san-

- Estas roja- admitió el- tienes fiebre.

- Na..Nada que ver, no es que seguro es porque hace mucho calor- quiso excusarse con eso.

- Si supongo- dijo el moreno de coleta observándola de forma seria- quieres ir a tomar algo- ofreció con una sonrisa, Sakura alzo una ceja sorprendida, no es que el nunca la invitara antes pero no sabia porque sentía que el muchacho le había hablado de diferente manera.

- Bueno- respondió ella sonriendo.

El gentilmente le ofreció el brazo y ella sin dudarlo lo acepto, aun con su sonrisa, sin percatarse de la mirada enojada que les observaba a sus espaldas.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**En otro sector de la uni…**

Un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules charlaba al lado, bueno mas bien el hablada y su acompañante solo asintió sonrojada, y se trataba de un hermosa señorita de ojos grises poseedora de una linda sonrisa y un abundante cabello azul oscuro.

- Quieres ir conmigo el sábado que viene al cine..eh Hinata-chan Dattebayo- sonrió, mientras se metía un poco de ramen a la boca.

- Yo..yo..no se Naruto-kun- se sonrojo a un mas de lo que estaba por la invitación y se escondió tras su sándwich para que el no la mirara.

- No me digas eso Hinata-chan, vamos di que si- trataba de convencer a la muchacha.

- Es que… Naruto-kun..yo…yo…- casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y sentía como de un momento a otro se desmayaría por la cercanía del joven.

- Tu..que…- estaba por preguntarle algo cuando casi enfrente de ellos paso Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, echando rayos y centellas- Sasuke- lo llamo, pero el no volteo- Hinata ya vuelvo, voy a ver que le pasa al dobe de Sasuke- ella asintió y el rubio se levanto para ir tras el moreno.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Oí dobe, espérame, joder Sasuke deja de ignorarme y háblame- le decía el rubio a su amigo mientras caminaba tras el.

El moreno se detuvo- que quieres Usuratonkachi- interrogo.

- La pregunta es a ti que te pasa Dattebayo- alego el chico de ojos azules preocupado.

- Allí tienes la respuesta- dijo señalando al frente donde se ubicaba una de las cafeterías de la universidad, donde en una mesa exactamente, se encontraba la pelirosa junto a su peor pesadilla, su hermano mayor, tomando un café y conversando amenamente.

El rubio abrió los ojos exageradamente- Huy! Creo que ya te la ganaron Teme- admitió sin intención alguna de fastidiar así a Sasuke, simplemente se le salio y cuando se dio por enterado del error que cometió solo se esperaba un zape del moreno pero nunca llego, sin saber porque se estaba dando cuenta que en verdad al chico si le importaba aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados.

- Hey, Teme quita esa cara- manifestó Naruto a su amigo pero en lugar de ayudarle metía cada vez la pata- no se que te haya pasado, o si Sakura-chan (cuando le tomo tanta confianza o.O) – el pelinegro lo miro molesto al notar la credulidad con que había mencionado el nombre de "ella" – digo la señorita Haruno- espeto en son de broma- te haya dicho que no y prefiera estar al lado de tu hermano, que quierase o no es mejor partido que tu.

- _Cuenta hasta diez Sasuke_- se decía así mismo- _no te desquites con el dobe, lo que traes contra tu hermano-_

- Pero debes entender que el, le queda mejor que tu- seguía hablando el rubio- es una ruca, enserio Teme, no te compliques- si pretendía animarlo no estaba logrando nada pensaba el moreno.

El ojiazul siguió hablando quien sabe que sarta de tonterías mas, hasta que colmo la paciencia del pelinegro que estaba a punto de golpearlo para que se callara y no empeorara las cosas, cuando una chica se colgó del cuello del Uchiha y grito un sonoro- Sasuke-kun- que resonó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería por consiguiente a oídos de la catedrático mas linda y joven de la Universidad.

La cual volvió la vista hacia la chica como todos los presentes en el lugar y de pronto frunció el ceño mientras ponía una cara de maniática asesina, al notar de qué se trataba el asunto.

Una chica rubia de coleta alta se le había arrimado demasiado a su Sa…digo a Sasuke y lo estaba abrazando o mas bien parecía que lo estaba asfixiando, pero el parecía no querer o poder sacársela de encima aunque en la mente del muchacho lo único que deseaba era apartarse de aquella loca.

Se levanto sin cortesía – hmp!- dejando a Itachi solo en la mesa.

El moreno de coleta alzo una ceja- que te pasa- interrogo el chico, sin entender el comportamiento de la mujer hermosa y dulce que hasta hace un momento estaba frente a el.

Pero ella no contesto solo se marcho hecha una furia y cuando llego a su cubículo tiro con tanta fuerza la puerta de su oficina que el sonoro golpe sonó por todo el pasillo de la oficina de los profesores.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Sakura se sentó en la silla apretando los puños con fuerza, de pronto los dejo ir contra la mesita del escritorio mientras se dejaba caer su cara en la misma- Pero que estupida- exclamo mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar, refiriéndose a alguien pero no sabia distinguir si hablaba de aquella muchacha o de ella misma.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Ahora parezco tu Psicóloga personal – bromeo una castaña de ojos del mismo color.

- Basta Ten Ten no quiero hablar de nada- espeto aun metida entre las sabanas de su cama.

- Disculpa que te diga esto pero creo que lo que te ha pasado no amerita que te comportes así, tu misma lo haz dicho ya no eres una niña- objeto la chica.

- Si ya lo se, pero es que no se que me pasa- comenzó a sollozar- dios me da asco sentirme así, nunca había estado así de triste antes, espero que el motivo sea porque esta por venirme el periodo- se excuso.

- Tanto te cuesta aceptar que te gusta aquel chico y que lo que sientes es celos- agrego la morena.

La chica no contesto.

La castaña suspiro- si yo fuera el, créeme que ya me hubiese cansado, le haz dicho que no de todas las maneras posibles durante todo el mes pasado y el sigue insistiendo-

- Es un niño apenas Ten Ten y hace apenas 2 meses que lo conozco es mi alumno- se defendió ella.

- Si un niño, pero un bebe como tu dices que te tiene loca y desesperada solo mírate, cuantas veces te haz olvidado de las cosas que íbamos a hacer juntas, las ultimas semanas, porque ya ni me hablas de Itachi-san, porque me hablaste aquella tarde llorando y no sabias el porque, ah! Anda contesta-la presiono la muchacha.

- No puedo- dijo la pelirosa con los ojos aguados.

- Porque eres tan cobarde, donde esta mi amiga Sakura a quien lo menos que le importaba eran los chicos, la chica fuerte y alegre que animaba el día de sus amigos, donde ha quedado- le espeto.

La chica no supo que responder.

- Porque te importa tanto que el muchacho sea 5 años menor que tu, eso no significa nada- trato de hacerle entender pero a Sakura si que le importaba mucho.

- Como crees que me sentiría yo, sabiendo que es prácticamente un niño con el que este saliendo- alego la pelirosa.

- Te importa tanto lo que digan- discutió su amiga aun mas, la haría reaccionar a como diera lugar.

- Me importa una mierda lo que piense la demás gente- le grito- lo que no quiero es que un día el se de cuenta que esta saliendo con una vieja arrugada y fea y vea a alguien apropiado de su edad y se marche dejándome sola y enamorada-

-Je je- la morena sonrió con picardia, la pelirosa había metido la pata y ella misma había prácticamente confesado que estaba enamorada del niñito, del tal "Sasuke Uchiha"

La ojiverde se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de su error y metió la cabeza bajo las sabanas con pena.

- Y ahora que vas a hacer- comento la castaña acostándose encima de su amiga- cuando se lo vas a decir.

- Nunca- contesto la pelirosa aun bajo las sabanas.

La morena comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que saliera de su escondite- No seas tonta, ya ves que tienes mucha competencia según lo que me dijiste- le recordó – no le dejaras el chance a la tal Karin para que le caiga como sanguijuela en la yugular al muchacho- bromeo.

- Cállate- espeto la pelirosa molesta saliendo de entre las sabanas y por un momento recordó el porque de las palabras de su amiga y el motivo por el cual estaba así de deprimida….

_**FLASH BACK….**_

_**Hace una semana aproximadamente, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hacia una reunión con el consejo estudiantil cuando unas sonoras voces llamaron su atención, se acerco hacia el baño de profesores sector femenino y escucho.**_

_**- Ya te lo digo yo, que ese chico esta tan bueno que yo me lo tiraba- comento una vos fácilmente reconocible se trataba de una pelirroja de gafas de extraña actitud.**_

_**- Solo te recuerdo que estas hablando de un alumno- le recordó la otra, vos conocida de igual forma, se trababa de Temari la esposa del maestro de algebra vectorial y profesora de Calidad Total en la facultad de Ingeniería.**_

_**- Y a mi eso que me importa- le espeto la otra.**_

_**- Es mucho menor que tú casi por 11 años- dijo un poco molesta la muchacha.**_

_**- Eso me da igual, mejor así tengo mas de 1 década de experiencia y lo manejo a mi antojo- respondió sonriente.**_

_**- créeme que lo dudo, ese tal Sasuke Uchiha se nota que no es de los que no saben, además tiene de sobra con quien- objeto la muchacha cansada de hablar con esa compañera de trabajo en especial.**_

_**- Hasta crees que el va a preferir una niñita si tiene a una mujer de verdad a su lado- agrego creída.**_

_**La rubia se dio la vuelta- mira Karin sabes que, haz lo que quieras pero ya ni me cuentes nada, tu y yo no somos amigas y puede que se me salga por allí que pretendes acosar a un alumno- dicho esto se marcho.**_

_**la pelirroja nada mas la ignoro mientras volvía la vista hacia el espejo y trataba de arreglarse un poco.**_

_**La ojiverde que había escuchado toda la conversación , al oír como la puerta estaba por abrirse se escondió en un pasillo, mientras veía como salía por la puerta una rubia de cuatro coletas muy molesta de que la hubiesen hecho perder el tiempo de esa manera, igual mente al momento salio la pelirroja que había espetado todo aquello muy triunfante y con su uniforme, en la parte baja mucho mas arriba de lo que ya lo usaba y demasiado sobre arreglada para estar en una universidad..**_

_**La pelirosa la vio pasar pero se quedo simplemente con la espalda pegada en la pared y suspiro pesadamente.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK..**_

La morena sonrió- Enserio Sakura deja de parecer lela y dime cuando se lo dirás a tu Sasuke-kun- la tomo de los hombros zarandeándole.

- No se- respondió la otra aun desconcertada..

- Ya ves lo has aceptado, lo sabia, punto para Ten Ten- festejo la castaña.

La pelirosa solo negó con la cabeza..

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Hey dobe, ya date por vencido, la Prof. no te va a pelar- argumento el muchacho a su amigo- nunca te había visto así- el chico ni se inmuto- enserio no quieres solo acostarte con ella – pregunto.

El moreno no dijo nada.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo- alego una vos ronca y seria tras ellos.

- I…Itachi-san- dijo con temor en la vos el chico.

- Que quieres Itachi- molesto volvió la vista el pelinegro de cabellos rebeldes hacia su hermano.

- No crees que es ridículo lo que pretendes, es 5 años mayor que tu- afirmo el moreno de coleta.

Sasuke solo semi sonrió- esa es tu posición no- cuestiono el.

- Solo eres un inmaduro aun que pretende estar al lado de una mujer de verdad ubícate- espeto el hermano mayor.

- Porque….porque solo tú puedes salir con ella, ese es tu problema, pues habla claro-argumento el chico.

- Eh! Sasuke nos vemos luego- dijo el rubio viendo como se ponía cada vez mas incomoda esa conversación entre los hermanos.

- Me vas a contestar Itachi a eso es lo que haz venido- alego.

- Ella esta interesada en mi- le informo el pelinegro de coleta.

- Estas tan seguro- le respondió el moreno.

- Te ha rechazado muchas veces, lo he visto, con eso me vasta y me sobra para darlo por entendido-objeto dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Ella es Mía- expuso Sasuke.

- Eso ya lo veremos- le respondió Itachi.

Y el moreno de cabellera negra azulada apretó los dientes y su puño con rencor.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- En serio Itachi-san, puedo ir a casa sola, no hace falta que me acompañes- no sabia porque pero cada vez rechazaba con mas frecuencia las extrañas salidas o invitaciones que el chico de coleta desde que había aclarado lo de aquella muchacha rubia no paraba de hacerle.

- No es ninguna molestia para mi, el camino me queda de paso a mi casa- mintió descaradamente el muchacho.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos y fijo su vista en la ventana, pensando que ese chico era muy insistente, lo que antes hubiera dado porque siquiera la viera de otra forma , hoy no le inspiraba el mas mínimo interés, al observar el ambiente se dio cuenta, que se estaban formando nubarrones en el cielo por lo que aunque obligada se decidió a aceptar la propuesta del joven , ex hombre de sus sueños, porque no pretendía mojarse de ninguna forma y justo ese día decidió colaborar con el medio ambiente y dejar su auto en casa se recrimino luego que el moreno le dijo " paso por ti mas tarde".

No había visto a Sasuke, casi no lo veía últimamente además de que solo tenían dos clases a la semana, pero aun así el constantemente estaba faltando, estaba muy pero muy preocupada.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban débilmente a bañar con su roció el suelo.

Mientras ella acompañada del profesor de Derecho Penal, se acercaban al estacionamiento, el chico la había tomado del brazo para, acelerar el paso y que no se mojasen.

Pero quien sabe porque razón la pelirosa volvió la vista hacia su izquierda y lo vio.

Parado observándole con una mirada seria y decepcionada las gotas de lluvia mojaban su cabellos y su ropa y a el parecía no importarle, solo la observaba a ella marchándose con su hermano.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la misma manera, solo que este ingreso dentro de la institución, en ese momento algo en el pecho de Sakura dolió, le extragulaba tanto el corazón que incluso no podía ni respirar.

Se soltó del agarre del moreno de coleta quien se detuvo asombrado por la actitud un poco cortante que ella tuvo al soltarse tan bruscamente.

- Que sucede- pregunto al notarla seria.

- Yo…prefiero quedarme un rato mas- argumento con vos sombría y la cabeza gacha.

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante su actitud extraña, pero no dijo nada.

Y ella solo se marcho de nuevo hacia al establecimiento con pesadumbre.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Nada mas cruzar la puerta alguien la tomo del brazo, sorprendida por la acción Sakura no supo como reaccionar hasta que se vio envuelta en dos fuertes brazos que la apretaban contra si.

Y sintió su perfume, su calor que aunque traía la ropa mojada aun podía sentirlo, recordó la única vez que la había besado - Sasuke-kun- exclamo en un suspiro, pero el no dijo nada.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Era muy tarde y ya casi nadie estaba en la estancia, Sakura le invito a pasar a su oficina para que pudiera quitarse la camisa y esperasen a que la lluvia dejase de azotar afuera.

Todo el rato habían estado en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

- Estas bien – interrogo mientras el muchacho se quitaba la camisa.

El no contesto.

- Estas molesto- trato de nuevo sin obtener resultado.

Empezaba a estar incomoda por la actitud del joven, se decidió a actuar como su maestra para ver si lograba hacerlo decir algo- porque no haz asistido a clases, sabes que una falta mas y quedas fuera de la primera de la evaluación- espeto lo mas seria que pudo.

El no hablo, al menos no hasta que estuvo cerca de ella, arrinconándola intempestivamente contra el escritorio – Sa…Sasuke-kun- alego nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

- Porque lo prefieres- susurro el quedamente.

- De… que…-trato de decir ella, pero el la interrumpió.

- Porque a el no le dirías que no- interrogo de nuevo haciéndola estremecer por la cercanía, ella no contesto, el la miro a la cara, pero ella tenia la miraba baja tragándose las palabras del chico- porque me rechazas- pregunto.

- Tu tienes la culpa- alego con melancolía y casi en silencio- porque tenias que ser menor-

- Perdóname- dijo y la obligo a que lo viera a los ojos una ves que se vieron directamente, se dio cuenta que ella tenia la mirada lastimada y los ojos dilatados- perdóname- agrego cerca de su boca- perdóname- declaro un momento antes de tomar sus labios con desesperación y esta vez ella trenzo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del moreno, correspondió al beso, a sus caricias y a todo lo que el pusiera ofrecerle.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo 4…**

**Que malvada soy no…pero estoy actualizando rápido, a que si.**

**Como estuvo, bien, regular, espero que les haya agradado.**

**Tengo una pregunta espero que puedan responderla .**

**¿Quieren que haya Lemmon descriptivo, semi descriptivo o solo insinuado?**

**Ustedes deciden .**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Reviews si! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien y también espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón las reviews que recibí en el capitulo anterior de la misma forma el tiempo que se toman en leer el capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA. LEMMON!**

"_**In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana y las luces cómplices bajaban y subían de intesidad debido a los bajones de luz que la tormenta producía.

Estaba correspondiendo es en todo lo que Sasuke podía pensar con ella abrazada de la cintura apegándola contra el con posesión mientras ella le mantenía unida hacia si con su agarre del cuello, rasgaba su espalda desnuda de vez en cuando, mientras el descendiese sus manos sobre su cintura, cadera y parte baja, insinuando, incitando y excitando.

No era la primera vez que la tocaban de esa manera, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser inocente pero aun así en los brazos de aquel "niño" como solía llamarle, se sentía vulnerable, como si su pasado no existiese, como si fuese la joven que hace años había perdido su candidez.

El la miraba como si ella fuese la flor mas preciosa, o la joya mas hermosa que en la vida se podría encontrar, la besaba de manera insaciable como si su sabor fuese el único que podía saciarlo, la intensidad de su respuesta le volvió loco, era una sorpresa muy pero agradable darse cuenta que aunque ella lo negase le correspondía , sin esperar mas se ubico entre sus piernas mientras la alzaba y la dejaba sentada sobre el escritorio, subió su falda hasta su cintura, mientras pausadamente la recostaba sobre la mesita, de donde lo que ubicase en ella, fue directo al suelo, desabotono uno a uno los botones de su camisa con calma sin apresurar el asunto, sus respiraciones eran desiguales, aceleradas, abandono su boca tejiendo un camino de besos desde las mejillas dulcemente hasta el blanco manjar de su garganta, que le esperaba ansiosamente para que el se deleitara con su sabor, cubierto por un leve perfume a cereza tan adictivo que le hizo perder la razón momentáneamente, mordiendo sin querer una parte blanda y sensible de aquella zona que degustaba, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar un suave quejido de ella, lo saco del ensimismamiento en el que se había perdido.

- Sasuke-kun- un suspiro salio de sus labios y el no lo soporto mas, debía volver a ellos hasta saciarse.

Se besaban sentidamente, el recorría su boca con desasiocego y necesidad, era exiguo el tiempo que se separaban para tomar una dosis de aire cuando sus bocas cómplices compañeras encajaban demasiado bien para separarse prolongadamente, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, sus instintos le guiaban el camino que debían seguir para poder congeniar en la comunión de los cuerpos al encontrar la conexión mas perfecta

Se despego de su boca ansiando probar mas de ella, abrió completamente su blusa dejando al descubierto su bra y sonrió con deleite al notar que el sostén que simplemente cubría sus senos se abrochaba de la parte delantera.

- Que sucede- dijo ella al notar que el se había detenido en su labor.

El no contesto pero siguió trazando figuras con su lengua de su cuello hasta llegar a la parte media de aquellas maravillas blancas, con sus dientes destrabo con habilidad el broche, dejando al descubierto con lo que había estado fantaseando semanas atrás.

Sakura no pudo evitar un gemido ante tal muestra de sensualidad latente pero aun así, ella no podía entender como el podía observarle así, teniendo en cuenta que ella ni siquiera rayaba la media en la complexión femenina, recordando aquellas muchachas que morían por el hombre que estaba encima suyo, como el podía mirarla así a ella, como podía desearla así a ella, si el tenia mucho de donde escoger.

- Sasuke-kun- exclamo quedamente.

-Perfectos- alego el antes de tomar entre sus labios la areola que rodeaba los rosados pezones que se endurecían con su tacto y atendió el otro con una de sus manos.

Los devoraba no había otra palabra para describirlo, ella se perdía en sus caricias y el en ella.

Saciado de aquellas fascinaciones, siguió el sendero de su cuerpo descendiendo y repartiendo besos desde su pecho, su cintura hasta llegar a su ombligo el cual se encargo de acariciar con la lengua y los ojos cerrados como si estuviese disfrutando de una delicia y de manera inigualable escucharla llamarle por su nombre en susurros, sus manos traviesas descendieron aun mas encargándose de aquella ropa interior molesta que aun aguardaba por desaparecer en cualquier otro lado.

Con el problema resuelto su boca se pinto de una sonrisa retorcida.

La pelirosa al notar como el había detenido sus acciones, abrió los ojos empañados de deseo solo para observar como el se perdía entre sus piernas y con su boca se confiaba de acariciar su intimidad con desespero.

Ella dejo de respirar las sensaciones estaban al limite, Sakura nunca había experimentado lo que el pelinegro le hacia sentir, talvez era porque nunca había hecho el amor, si lo pensaba, jamás había estado enamorada de la persona a la cual iba a entregarse.

Alcanzo el cielo con las manos, arqueo su espalda sensualmente y ahogo un grito en los labios del "niño" que lo que menos era un inexperto en el tema por lo visto, el había vuelto a ellos con necesidad dándole a probar el sabor de su pasión y por primera vez había creído que no era algo desagradable y lo había permitido igualmente quizás porque sentía que al lado del "bebe" perdía completamente el control.

Aun respirando entrecortadamente, guiada por sus instintos halo al muchacho hacia si, y trenzo sus brazos en el cuello del chico y con sus piernas la cintura del mismo, el no pudo evitar un sonoro gruñido cuando la chica rozo su entrepierna que al momento le apretaba en demasía contra su pantalón.

Dejando su cuello, Sakura bajo las manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón, mientras se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, el solo la observaba fascinado perdido en sus irises verdes, en ese momento era capaz de todo por ella.

Su cabeza se perdió en su cuello blanco con olor a cereza , respirando desesperadamente cuando ella tomo su extremidad entre sus manos, pero sabia que no podía dejarla tomar el control por mucho tiempo, no lo soportaría, apartando las manos de la pelirosa de ese lugar, se reincorporo con ella y entonces la levantó en sus brazos y se introdujo en ella con una pared como amiga, ella demostraba en su expresión el completo deseo que la motivaba y él la hundía repetidamente contra la pared como queriendo traspasar la frontera física, pero eso no podía ser todo, el desenfreno se apodero de ambos, intentando acallar cualquier sonido que emitieran sus bocas por el lugar en el que estaban , se veían mutuamente con los ojos entrecerrados y fundidos el uno al otro, la estrello contra la pared aun mas cuando ella introdujo su lengua en la oreja de él, cual rocío que se sentía en varias partes del cuerpo, así con movimientos cortos y ascendentes él la poseía y ella le animaba a continuar susurrando su nombre, pidiendo mas.

Escucharla era demasiado, había sido suficientemente difícil el contenerse antes al oír su nombre de su boca, para que ahora mientras estuviese dentro de ella se quedara sin hacer algo a cambio. Acometió con más fuerza para que ella pudiese sentirle mas adentro.

Ella lo sabía, estaba por alcanzar el firmamento por segunda vez y esta ves de la mano con su pequeño niño del que estaba completa y seguramente enamorada.

- Sa…suke-kun- pudo emitir un grito casi silencioso acompañado de un par de lágrimas, mientras sentía tensar cada parte de su cuerpo y alcanzar la meta suprema.

En ese mismo instante el había experimentado la misma sensación de liberación y en un último movimiento brusco la hizo participe de su fuerza vital.

Exhalo, sonoramente mientras exencia su cuerpo del suyo, la alzo en el aire como si ella fuese una pluma, aun sostenida por la cintura, la dejo hasta que sus plantas de los pies tocaron el frió suelo, ella aun temblaba y las lagrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas le daban un aspecto angelical, aun mas al notar como le costaba coger un poco de aire y regular su respiración.

Ella se arreglo la falda mientras se colocaba de nuevo su ropa interior, ninguno hablaba estaban completamente en silencio, Sakura estaba sonrojada y la expresión de Sasuke no denotaba nada.

Aun en omisión se dirigieron a la salida, tomando ambos un taxi, por petición de ella, aunque Sakura intentaba romper la circunspección del momento, el ni siquiera la miraba.

Hasta que en un sector en particular, el moreno le hablo al conductor del vehiculo, ordenándole que se detuviera, abandono el auto y se marcho sin una sola mirada, aunque ella le hubiese llamado.

Como dolía las lagrimas ardían en sus ojos, como el podía tratarle así, después de lo que habían hecho, no tenia palabras con las que describir el dolor que su silencio, su actitud y su desinterés le causaban, sin que se lo esperaba las lagrimas le acompañaron como la lluvia que caía en tempestad afuera.

Llego a su casa, nada más abrió la puerta tiro las llaves y corrió a su habitación con un solo pensamiento en la mente "_Sasuke solo quería acostarse con ella nada más"._ sentía una espina clavada en el corazón y pensar que hacia un poco mas de 1 hora había estado entre sus brazos y había sido increíble, le rompió el alma, se enterró bajo su almohada, dejando salir su desesperación y tristeza.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Luego de un par de cuadras en las que el chubasco le baño completamente, llego a su departamento y nada mas abrir la puerta y cerrarla se dejo caer sentado al suelo, con la mirada gacha, perdiéndose en la oscuridad en la que su morada aun permanecía.

----------ooooooooooo----------

3 días pasaron y Sakura intento en lo posible actuar con normalidad como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Sasuke no asistió a la siguiente clase, como si la advertencia que ella le había hecho antes no le hubiese importado, cerro los ojos con dolor un momento mientras meditaba, en un instante que había tomado de descanso antes de preparar los test para el primer parcial que se ejecutaría la semana siguiente.

Lo extraño del asunto era que en esos últimos días no solo el moreno no había asistido si no que también lo había hecho el rubio escandaloso de su amigo.

Sakura meditaba el por que a el no le apetecía verla, si ella no pensaba reclamarle, después de todo ella había sido la tonta estupida que había caído en las redes de un mucho 5 años menor que ella, como se maldecía como fue capaz de que no considera que tanta insistencia del joven era solo una mascara tras las verdaderas intenciones, que únicamente consistían en seducirle, acostarse y burlarse de ella, como se reirían creía pero en fin ya no podía hacer nada.

-_"Claro como pensar que podía preferir a una persona como ella"-_ decía, nunca había sido de las personas que causaban su propio autosufrimiento pensando en cosas como esa, pero la inseguridad estaba calando sus huesos desde que había conocido a los hermanos Uchiha.

Tan perdida en sus cavilaciones se encontraba que no escucho la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, como la presencia de una persona ajena a su pequeño cubículo, estaba en el lugar si no hasta que esa misma persona la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Dobe- dijo simplemente un rubio observando a su amigo postrado en una cama debido a la rinofaringitis aguda junto a la fiebre intensa que había obtenido, tras la borrachera de tres días y el haberse quedado bajo la lluvia por lo consiguiente.

Nunca lo había visto así, aun recordaba la ultima vez que habían hablado la noche pasada por teléfono cuando a horas de la madrugada el le había dicho _"Usuratonkachi, la regué con ella, le hice daño"_, talvez había sido por el estado alcoholizado o por la amistad de años que les unía que le había dicho aquello, entonces no había dudado en ir a casa de su amigo a apoyarle y al encontrarlo en el estado deplorable en el que estaba había llamado al medico y a su única familia en Tokio.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Estas cambiada- alego el moreno de coleta a su colega aun sentada en la silla de su escritorio- Es por Sasuke no!-

Ella no contesto no tenia porque hacerlo.

- No se porque estoy haciendo esto- afirmo, ella solo le miro pero aun sin exclamar absolutamente nada, el chico suspiro- levántate-

- Que necesitas Itachi-san- dijo simplemente la pelirosa.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a una parte- respondió el cortante de la misma manera- y no te preocupes que no voy a decirle al rector ni a nadie que estas saliendo con un alumno- concluyo con tono de burla.

Ella se sonrojo por sus palabras, el quizá nada mas le estaba informando que se había enterado de la vez que estuvo con Sasuke. _"Si supiera"_ se decía a si misma, ese mal humor y actitud la había adquirido tras lo pasado con el joven de cabellos rebeldes, no es que ella se quisiera desquitar con los demás es que simplemente a veces no tenemos muy buenos días.

De alguna manera Itachi entendía el porque de la actitud de la muchacha no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que por esa cabecita rosada pasaba ya que la mente de las mujeres es demasiado complicada, estaba molesto no con ella si no con su hermanito tonto que se había metido en su territorio, el los había visto salir juntos de la universidad el día de lluvia que ella había rechazado su ofrecimiento de ir a casa.

Pero aunque estuviese enojado por las circunstancias, ahora estaba preocupado, antes que creía que su hermano solo quería acostarse con la muchacha que estaba frente suyo, pero tras la plática que había tenido con el rubio llamado Naruto por teléfono comenzaba a entender que estaba muy equivocado.

----------ooooooooooo----------

No sabia como el moreno de coleta a su lado la había logrado convencer, ni siquiera sabia a donde se dirigían, tras disculparse por como lo trato el se había encargado de convencerla de todas maneras posibles y allí estaba sin saber a donde siquiera iba.

- Itachi-san, ya me vas a decir a donde vamos- pregunto.

El chico solo volvió la vista un momento hacia ella y luego siguió con su vista en el camino mientras conducía su auto- a casa de Sasuke- dijo

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa- co…como- interrogo.

- Hay algo que tienes que ver- manifestó el muchacho.

- Puedo negarme estoy en todo mi derecho- reclamo la pelirosa.

El solo sonrió- no creo que lo hagas- hizo una pausa- lo preferiste antes que a mi- admitió cortando la platica, ya que el no quería tocar el tema y ella estaba mas roja que un tomate.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Teme- dijo preocupado el rubio, porque su amigo aun no despertaba, el medico le había dicho que era normal en el estado en el que estaba y tras inyectarle un medicamento, se había marchado.

"_Ella es diferente a las demás, Usuratonkachi, no necesita ser mas de lo que es, ni aparentar para conseguir algo"-_ le había dicho su amigo.

- Porque Sasuke, porque te importa tanto, ve como estas- alego mientras le miraba con lastima- de verdad la quieres no! Teme- admitió antes de oír los golpes en la puerta.

- Voy- grito antes de levantarse a abrirla.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Sorpresa era todo lo expresaba en su cara, sus ojos azules se había abierto exageradamente al ver a las personas frente a la puerta, una la causante de que su amigo estuviese así y el otro la ultima persona ( a pesar de que el le había llamado) que creía que estaría allí se encontraban esperando poder ver a Sasuke.

----------ooooooooooo----------

" _Ni si quiera sabes lo mucho que le importas"-_ le espeto el rubio en la cara a la pelirosa antes de marcharse a la sala para conversar con el moreno de coleta mientras la dejaba a solas con el chico inconciente en la cama.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Si lo que dijo tu amigo es verdad porque no me hablaste aquel día, "mi amor"- hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de cómo lo había llamado- sabes como me he sentido estos días, ah Sasuke-kun- tomo su mano y se recostó en la cama mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con la mano disponible.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se recostó a su lado, quien sabe si era el clima o la quietud del momento pero lentamente se fue quedando dormida, aun con la manos entrelazadas.

- Te amo- susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

La omisión y quietud que embargaba la pequeña habitación de la sala, no ayudaba nada a la incomodidad que sentía cierto rubio, trato de hacerle conversación al chico de coleta y había sido todo un fracaso, ese tipo era mas serio que Sasuke, dios no sabia ni como el chico pudo convivir alguna vez con el

- Creo que es hora de irme- admitió el moreno de coleta levantándose inesperadamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

- Eh!- exclamo el rubio, ese chico si que era raro, pensó- no vas a ver a Sasuke- pregunto.

- No!- dijo con toda sinceridad el chico.

- Pero Itachi-san, entonces porqu…..- pero no concluyo ya que el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

- Espero que ni siquiera se entere de que estuve aquí- ordeno, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Ella le dirá de todas formas- dijo el ojiazul.

- Si! Seguramente- el moreno de coleta sonrió sin voltear- pero no creo que le crea de ningún modo- objeto pero antes de marcharse agrego- creo que es hora de que tu también te vayas-

El rubio solo lo miro incomodo, bufo, tomo sus cosas y salio por la puerta de la misma manera.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Estaba anocheciendo, los astros adornaban el firmamento como pequeños luceros cubriendo su oscura inmensidad.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, la sensación de mareo era insufrible, se tomo la cabeza con una mano mientras trataba de reincorporarse, pero algo al lado se lo impidió, como también le mantenía su otra mano agarrada, dirigió su vista hacia lo que lo que no lo dejaba sentarse.

El aturdimiento fue notable en su faz, pero tras observar a ese ser que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar la semi sonrisa inconciente que se formo en sus labios.

- Sakura- exclamo casi en silencio.

Ella se miraba demasiado fascinante allí dormida en su cama tanto que no le apetecía de ningún modo interrumpir su descanso.

La estuvo observando al menos por una hora, no sabia si era por su presencia o por quien sabe que otra razón pero poco a poco fue olvidando aquel dolor que había calado en sus sentidos y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su natural sencillez e ingenuidad, su sonrisa, su sensualidad, su verde mirada, ella lo era todo y a pesar de lo sucedido el otro día ella estaba ahí con el, sin saber como se había enterado pero estaba presente y eso importaba mucho.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Abrió los ojos al sentir como le acariciaban el cabello, intento recordar donde estaba, recorrió con la vista el lugar y se sorprendió no encontrando nada conocido.

Alzo la vista y se encontró con lo único que en esa habitación era de su conocimiento.

- Sasuke-kun- salio inconcientemente de sus labios.

Y el sonrió, Sakura creyó estar en el mismísimo paraíso, sus ojos negros la hechizaban de una manera inigualable, estaba perdida por el, sin dudarlo se reincorporo para tenerlo de frente y sin que el se lo esperara, le robo un beso que a Sasuke lo tomo desprevenido, intento corresponder pero recordó algo.

Intempestivamente la aparto de si, dejando a la chica pelirosa desconcertada y con el corazón rasgado creyéndose rechazada- Yo…lo siento- intento ponerse de pie, pero el la tomo del brazo y la obligo a que se quedase- que…que pasa- admitió sin entender.

El la acerco a su faz- estoy resfriado- admitió- no es que no desee besarte- sonrió de manera retorcida como lo había hecho cuando hicieron el amor- a menos que tu quieras enfermarte conmigo- concluyo.

- Si quiero- se oyó decir antes que el tomara sus labios de forma posesiva.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capi , espero haya sido de su agrado y que el lemmon no haya sido de forma chocante, me disculpo por los que me pedían que solo fuese de manera insinuada, pero la mayoría me pidió que fuese descriptivo.**

**Serian tan bellos y me regalan sus review si.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola que tal, espero que muy bien .**

**Agradezco de todo corazón por los que me dieron ánimos y me regalaron sus bellas opiniones en sus reviews, cada uno de los rr por sencillo que este me da un poco más de empeño para poder continuar cada capítulo así que de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

**Espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado.**

"_**In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

La luz de la luna iluminaba con su color marfil amarillento oscuro ingresando por la ventana iluminando los cuerpos de los amantes que se demostraban afecto por cada uno de los poros.

Su cabello rosa claro pegándose a su faz mientras gotitas de sudor bajaban por su anatomía femenina, su boca entreabierta entonando las notas de una danza de entrega y amor, sus verdes laureles entrecerrados mirando fijamente a la persona abajo suyo y el balanceo de su cuerpo sobre el de su amante, la denotaban como un hada o una diosa apasionada.

Al mismo tiempo aquel chico bajo la hermosa hada de rosa, se movía al unisolo con ella, queriendo con aquella melodía de cuerpos hacerle participe a ella, lo que le hacia sentir, observarle deshacerse en sus brazos, saberse el único que puede poseer y beber de su figura exquisita, saciarse de aquellos labios de ensueño, de aquellos ojos encantadores, de su sonrisa infinita y de sus caricias de fuego, que quemaban por cada lugar que pasaban.

- Sakura- emitió quedamente mientras sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y culminaba el derroche de pasión que le había embargado, derramándose en ella.

- Sasuke- KUN- entonando un leve quejido acompañado de dos fervientes lagrimas, sentía como si fuese en un paracaídas cayendo anheladamente por el precipicio del amor que a su amado ella profesaba o como una gaviota perdiéndose mientras volaba sobre el extenso mar.

Se dejo caer sobre su pecho con el aun dentro, casi no podía respirar, aun tenia los ojitos aguados no sabia porque siempre que estaba con el le conmovía de tal manera que le hacia saber que el era el único dueño de sus sentimientos, aun no se lo había dicho, intuía que el lo sabia de alguna forma, aunque no tocasen el tema y al escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su oído pudo sonreír sinceramente como lo hacia cuando estaba con el.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Aun sobre las sabanas, la pelirosa aun descansaba sobre el pecho del guapísimo moreno de ojos negros y cabellos rebeldes.

La circunspección dominaba el momento, ni uno ni otro se atrevía a romper aquel silencio tan cómodo que los envolvía tras hacer el amor, hasta que el joven de cabellos negros y destellos azules decidió que era momento de tocar un importante tema.

- Ya me haz perdonado- interrogo de manera seria.

- No- respondió la chica de ojos verdes sin mover cualquier otro músculo más que los de su boca.

Y el solo sonrió- No entiendo porque estas tan enfadada- alego sin importancia. La conocía mucho sabia que podía hacer que ella lo mirase, llevaban dos meses saliendo ya y discernía perfectamente sus reacciones.

Al instante la pelirosa se levanto de su torso, le observo con los ojos verdes molestos, el ceño fruncido y ese adorable puchero que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba.

- Que no entiendes porque- espeto molesta, tratando de reincorporarse de la cama, pero el fue mas rápido y se sentó y la atrajo hacia el de nuevo, entre sus brazos.

- Dímelo, Sakura , dime el porque estas tan molesta- argumento con esa vos ronca y sexy que hacia que a Sakura se le olvidase de todo.

Pero esta vez estaba aun enojada por lo que había pasado, trato de soltarse- Suéltame Sasuke-kun- replico.

-No- admitió simplemente el.

- Sasuke porque me haces esto, porque siempre es así, porque no lo entiendes- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y el se dio cuenta, la estrecho aun mas contra si, y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Sakura- alego quedamente mientras los recuerdos de lo que había pasado se colaron en el pensamiento de ambos….

_**FLASH BACK DE SAKURA…**_

_**Faltaban pocos minutos para la tarde, llego a lavarse al lavado de damas la cara, se sentía muy cansada y traía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.**_

_**Al entrar se dio cuenta que había alguien mas en el lugar una joven de cabellos caoba y ojos del mismo color, la conocía bien, era la cuñada de una de sus compañeras de trabajo y la nueva maestra de humanidades.**_

_**- Sucede algo Matsuri- cuestiono la pelirosa al darse cuenta del aspecto de la muchacha.**_

_**Ella solo le miro y se abrazo a la chica- Sakura-san- sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la ojiverde.**_

_**- Que pasa- pregunto preocupada por la acción de la muchacha.**_

_**- Temari …snif….perdió a su bebe, anoche- le respondió la chica entre sollozos.**_

_**La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella ni sabia que la rubia de coletas estaba encinta pero aun así podía comprender por lo que estaría pasando la chica y su familia, ella al menos no lo soportaría, no podría siquiera imaginar estar en esa situación, seria demasiado dolorosa.**_

_**Espero hasta que la chica se calmara- lo siento- se disculpo- por favor dile a Temari-san que lo siento muchísimo-**_

_**- No se ni porque hacen tanto drama- espeto una vos de una persona de la cual no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.**_

_**Las chicas volvieron la vista hacia persona encontrándose con una pelirroja coqueta de gafas que les miraba extrañada.**_

_**En fin la chica se canso que la mirasen así y prosiguió- a veces los hijos son un estorbo, no entiendo porque lloran tanto por algo que al fin y al cabo no tiene remedio- dijo simplemente mientras se observaba en el espejo.**_

_**La ojiverde le miraba con rabia, estaba de acuerdo en que cada quien podía pensar como quisiera pero lastimar a una chica con sus palabras era otra, talvez la pelirroja no pretendía causarle algún daño a la chica de cabellos caoba, pero aun así lo había hecho, aunque no fuese adrede, los sentimientos de la chica en sus brazos habían sido lastimados cruelmente.**_

_**- Disculpa pero no estoy de acuerdo- argumento la pelirosa, logrando que la chica de gafas la volviera a ver, mientras la otra se encontraba en silencio desconcertada.**_

_**La pelirroja sonrió y luego se acerco a la puerta aun con esa sonrisa en los labios y agrego- nunca me ha importado lo que una – la miro de arriba abajo- mujer como tu piense- y se fue.**_

_**A Sakura no le quedo de otra que consolar de nuevo a la otra muchacha.**_

_**Una vez concluido el asunto, se dirigió a su cubículo cansada y en parte triste por lo que le había sucedido a su compañera de trabajo, no es que ellas fuesen amigas, pero siempre se siente una perdida de esa magnitud.**_

_**En eso una personita se coló en su mente, sonrió y tomo su celular para llamarlo, sabia que ese día, "El" no asistía pero necesitaba oír su vos aunque fuese por el teléfono.**_

_**Lo raro del asunto fue que al pasar por el pasillo donde se ubicaba la oficina de la profesora de Mercantil, aquella pelirroja desagradable, el sonido de un teléfono se escuchaba congruentemente con los tonos que la llamada que ella estaba haciendo daba.**_

_**- No contestes- escucho desde adentro con una vos demasiado cargada de seducción. **_

_**- Hmp!- le contestaron.**_

_**- Entonces, aceptaras lo que te pida, tienes que - hizo una pausa- si quieres pasar la materia- dijo la mujer . Y su acompañante no contesto.- sabes que puedo aplazarte la materia verdad- amenazo de nuevo la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta.**_

_**Se paro en seco, colgó el teléfono y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.**_

_**Al momento se abrió la puerta de la correspondiente oficina por la que salio un pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, la pelirosa apenas pudo reaccionar y esconderse en el pasillo contiguo esperando que "el" no la hubiese visto.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SAKURA…**_

_**FLASH BACK DE SASUKE….**_

_**Había ido a buscar a Sakura, quería darle la sorpresa pero por más que la estuvo buscando no la encontró en ninguna parte.**_

_**De pronto la imagen de su estupido hermano mayor se coló en sus pensamientos y el solo hecho de imaginarse a ese desgraciado tratando de seducir a su chica lo sacaba de quicio.**_

_**La pelirosa le había comentado hacia algún tiempo que Itachi había ido a verlo el día que se enfermo gravemente hacia meses, que de hecho, el se había encargado de llevarla a verlo, pero lo dudaba, no creía que era para algo bueno lo que había hecho, quizás era solo para ganar puntos con "ella".**_

_**Le hervía la sangre, molesto se dirigió apresurado hacia las oficinas de los maestros, quería corroborar que su Sakura no estuviese con el malintencionado de Itachi.**_

_**De pronto al pasar por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el cubículo de Sakura, le detuvieron el paso, el solo bufo molesto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.**_

_**- Sasuke que bueno que te veo- le hablo una vos tratando de parecen seductora.**_

_**El solo rodó los ojos sin interés.**_

_**La muchacha pelirroja al notar que este no le había contestado opto por decir- necesito hablar contigo sobre tu situación en mi materia-**_

_**- Hmp!- emitió simplemente el moreno.**_

_**- Pasa- le ofreció la entrada a su oficina y a el no le quedo mas remedio que entrar.**_

_**Después de un largo e incomodo momento de silencio donde esa mujer solo lo estaba mirando, ella decidió acabar con la omisión.**_

_**Se puso de pie y se acerco a el meneando demasiado sus caderas para opinión de moreno, se ubico tras el asiento del joven y toco sus hombros- Sasuke te tengo una propuesta- susurro en su oído- si quieres pasar mi materia tu debes ….- de pronto el sonido de su celular no la dejo continuar, el se dirigía a sacarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón cuando, ella le detuvo del brazo- no contestes- le dijo tratando de sonar sensual.**_

_**- Hmp!- le contesto safandose del agarre y poniéndose de pie.**_

_**- Entonces, aceptaras lo que yo te pida, tienes que- sonrió con altanería- si quieres pasar la materia- dijo la mujer .**_

_**Y el no contesto, intuyendo de que se trataba con ella casi encima de el, colgada de su cuello.**_

_**- sabes que puedo aplazarte la materia verdad- amenazo de nuevo la chica, acercándose a su cara.**_

_**Pero el volteo su faz, se deshizo del agarre y decidió salir por la puerta muy pero muy enojado.**_

_**Nada mas cruzar la puerta y cerrarla de portazo, creyó ver un mechón rosa perderse por el pasillo contiguo, percibiendo que talvez "ella" había escuchado todo aquello, se dirigió al mismo lugar.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SASUKE.**_

_**FLASH BACK DE AMBOS…**_

_**Justo como el joven Uchiha había pensado, estaba "Ella" pegada a una pared, con la mirada baja, era fácil entender porque se encontraba así.**_

_**- Porque te escondiste- cuestiono el chico.**_

_**- No era mi intención entrometerme ni que tú te entesases que yo había escuchado, no pensaba reclamarte si es lo que estas pensado- volvió la vista molesta a un lado.**_

_**El sonrió cortando la distancia que los separaba.**_

_**- Eres molesta- expuso antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos.**_

_**Ella se soltó y lo empujo- no Sasuke- espeto.**_

_**- Porque no- dijo este antes de volver a besarla.**_

_**- Sasuke nos van a ver, ya te dije que ….ah.- no pudo continuar ya que sintió como el tomaba uno de sus pechos con su mano- no Sasuke..- pidió**_

_**- No me interesa si nos ven- admitió el muchacho, besando su cuello con ansias y estampándola contra la pared.**_

_**Tras eso, decidieron marcharse disimuladamente y se dirigieron al departamento del chico, donde se dispusieron a terminar lo que en la universidad el pelinegro había iniciado, pero ambos sabían que ella seguía molesta.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**_

- Sabes que no estoy enojada por lo de la profesora Karin- respondió ella algo desconcertada, pero luego se retracto- bueno si- dijo molesta.

El la miro semi sonriendo- Estas celosa- interrogo.

Ella no contesto y el se acerco a su boca para tentarla- Ad-mi-te-lo- expuso.

- Si- declaro ella al borde de las lagrimas pero el la calmo con sus besos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Sakura se decidió a hablar – Lo que mas me duele de esto Sasuke, no es eso que dijo aquella mujer- hizo una pausa y el la miro atento- porque me haces eso siempre Sasuke-kun, te he pedido que en la universidad no me beses ni intentes nada, podrían vernos y sabes que tu prestigio y el mió están en juego, no quiero causarte problemas-concluyo.

- Hmp!- el volvió la vista a un lado- no me interesa lo que digan o piensen-hizo una pausa- pero tampoco me agrada preocuparte, ni molestarte- admitió quedamente con un suave tono cubriendo sus mejillas blancas.

Se miraba demasiado adorable para ser verdad, pensaba Sakura con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Sonrió reaccionado, tomando la carita de Sasuke entre sus manos para hacerlo que la mirara y aun sonriendo se aproximo a su boca y le beso- perdóname- le dijo en el beso-

- Porque – manifestó este, separándose un poco para verle a la cara.

- Discúlpame por hacer berrinche por algo tan banal- sonrió cerrando los ojos y sacando infantilmente la lengua.

Y el la miro embobado, en el instante se abalanzo sobre ella y la recostó de nuevo en la cama y la beso.

- Vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche- pregunto mientras probaba de su exquisito cuello.

- No- respondió sonriendo.

Al momento el moreno se reincorporo – porque- interrogo.

- Sasuke-kun mañana temprano tengo que dar una clase- admitió.

El sonrió de manera retorcida- quédate a dormir- ordeno y se inclino para besarla, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Si me quedo, sabes que no vamos dormir, Sasuke- objeto ella mirándole seductoramente con sus ojos verdes y por un segundo le pareció que las mejillas del pelinegro se teñían de rosa levemente ante su mirada, pero el se aproximo a su boca y ella se olvido de todo lo demás.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**2 semanas después…**

No había podido ver a Sasuke en días, a parte de la clase y los besos robados que el de vez en cuando le daba por mas que ella le pidiese que en la universidad no.

Aunque si entendía que el lo hacia para que ella no se enfadara con el, por las fans que no dejaban de acosarlo como también aquella chica rubia de coleta "Esa Cerdita" como le había nombrado no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra al pobre del muchacho.

Últimamente notaba que esa chica se le había pegado como chicle aun mas ahora que el amigo de su chico, estaba enfermo.

No era que el rubio supiese algo de lo de ellos, juntos, ya que el moreno no le quería comentar quien sabe porque razón, de todas formas creía que el único que sabia era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, su antiguo hombre de sus sueños y ahora cuñado Itachi, a quien a decir verdad tampoco lo había visto mucho, talvez porque ya no le importaba el paradero del joven de coleta.

Aunque existía algo que también le estaba molestando en estos días, en realidad no sabia que era lo que tenia con Sasuke, ella no le había confesado aun lo que sentía, ni el había hablado nada.

Desde que había comenzado su idilio que oficialmente fue el día que ella contrajo rinofaringitis aguda junto a su moreno de ojos negros y el le había explicado que el se marcho el otro día sin decirle nada ni mirarle fue el porque no podía hacerlo, pensaba que el la había presionado demasiado y se sentía responsable, pero a ciencia cierta no habían hablado nada claro, aunque por supuesto para que necesitarían hablar si tenían algo mas importante de lo que ocuparse.

Pero era ya era una chica mayor (demasiado según ella) y en realidad ella quería algo enserio con el, sabia que a el ella le importaba mucho pero no sabia de sus sentimientos, creyó que era justo que después de 2 meses y 2 semanas de tener…bueno lo que tenían, sentarse a hablar claro del asunto era lo mas lógico.

Por otro lado no había visto a la linda de su amiga Ten Ten, la muy desgraciada…ejem la muy fina se había marchado a Kyoto de vacaciones junto a su pequeño hijo y Neji y no había tenido ni la más mínima gentileza de despedirse.

Y ahora con quien se desahogaría de sus niñerías de vez en cuando, por un tiempo, pensaba la pelirosa.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Estaba saliendo de una clase tediosa de mercantil cuando se encontró con la persona que necesita ver.

- Sakura- la llamo.

Ella le miro y se acerco a su lado- Sasuke estamos aun en la uni, háblame con menos naturalidad- pidió quedamente.

El solo alzo una ceja.

- Dime- pregunto sonriendo la pelirosa.

El se quedo clavado en sus labios pero hablo- no puedo esperar hasta que salgas- hizo una cara de lo mas aburrida- tengo que hacer un trabajo en grupo para mañana- espeto molesto.

- Yo….no importa- dijo ella un poco incomoda, no era que lo quisiera tener las 24 horas del día, bueno algunas veces si, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que se marcharan juntos disimuladamente, pero al menos podría verlo mas tarde o en la noche, y contaba que ambos tenían llaves de la casa de cada cual.

El puso una cara de fastidio- Tampoco podré verte después de ahorita- replico.

- Ah- expreso ella desilusionada, el solo la miro, pero en un instante ella reacciono y le sonrió ampliamente como solo sonreía para el- esta bien, nos vemos mañana u otro día entonces- menciono.

El seguía mirándole, sabia que ella se había puesto un poco triste, casi no la había visto en esas dos semanas por los estupidos trabajos en grupo, estaba molesto aun mas por el integrante fichita que integraba su equipo.

- Sasuke-kun- se escucho de repente una vos chillona cercana.

Entonces el moreno jalo a la pelirosa hacia un pasillo un poco oscuro, la apretó entre una pared y el, besándola con ansias desesperadas y ella le correspondió de igual forma trenzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se separaron rápido cuando escucharon de nuevo aquella vos tan cerca.

- Lo siento- dijo el moreno y le dio un ultimo rose de labios antes de separarse definitivamente de ella y marcharse a donde le llamaban.

Cuando ella salio de aquel pasillo, lo vio marcharse con aquella chica de cabellos rubios de coleta alta y ojos azules, mientras le tomaba del brazo.

Y sintió celos, muchísimos, mas al notar como ellos podían caminar tan tranquilamente y la gente no volvería la vista hacia ellos extrañados, aquella chica podía tomarle de la mano, del brazo, del cuello y seria normal pero si ella lo hiciese y allí en es lugar específicamente hasta podría perder su trabajo y enfrentar una demanda por cometer una falta contra la ética profesional de la universidad y a nivel académico.

- _Desearía mas que a nada en el mundo tener su misma edad y poder caminar junto a el sin pensar siempre que soy 5 años mayor-_ se decía con la mirada aun en la pareja que se marchaba adelante suyo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Mas tarde…**

- Me haces un favor Sakura- pidió el moreno de coleta quien entraba a su oficina.

- Dime Itachi-san- objeto con una sonrisa.

- Me da un poco de tedio pedirte esto pero…- hizo una pausa- le llevas esto a Sasuke- dijo mientras le extendía una caja pequeña para entregársela.

- Pero yo…- quiso decir la pelirosa con el objeto en sus manos.

- Disculpa se que es una molestia, pero es que mi madre la mando hoy y creo que es algo importante para Sasuke y como sabrás no se lo pienso llevar yo-explico- te lo agradezco- manifestó mientras se marchaba de nuevo por la puerta dejando a la chica con el compromiso de llevar eso a su hermano pequeño y murmurando algo así_"No solo me quito a mi chica para que ahora me toque que hacerle de recadero"._

Mientras que a la chica de ojos verdes le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Estaba harto, molesto y cansado, abrió la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a aquella fastidiosa chica.

Como habían llegado a esto muy simple, habían decidido buscar información en la biblioteca nacional por sugerencia de ella y se suponía que allá irían pero la muy…chica había insistido en ir a comer algo antes, fueron a una cafetería, luego sin querer le había derramando su jugo en la camisa, diciendo que había sido un error y le había recomendado que como su casa estaba cerca que se fuera a cambiar de ropa antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca.

- Tsk!- espeto el moreno- _"maldita la hora en que el Usuratonkachi se enfermo"_- pensó

----------ooooooooooo----------

**En otra parte.**

Un chico rubio postrado en una cama se quejo tomándose entre el lóbulo de la oreja y la mandíbula.

Una chica sentada en una silla a su lado se levanto para acercarse a el- Naruto-kun ...- expreso.

- Me duele mucho Hinata- explico este.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello mientras tomaba un pañito y lo remojaba con agua tibia para colocárselo en el lugar inflamado que el se había tocado para aliviar un poco el dolor que las famosas "paperas" producían en el enfermo.

- Ya va a pasar- trato de calmarlo con sus palabras y atenciones.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Ve ha cambiarte tranquilo, yo aquí te espero- anuncio la chica rubia de coleta al moreno de cabello negro azulado que subía hacia su habitación.

Ya en su cuarto se saco la camisa y aun con el torso pegajoso, se acerco a su baño por un trapo mojado para poder limpiarse.

Librado de cualquier incomodidad en su piel, de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta que su pantalón también estaba cubierto por el asqueroso jugo de pera que aquella chica le había echado, se saco el cinturón y desabotono el botón cuando de pronto unas manos alrededor de su cintura le detuvieron.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Sabia que no era educado llegar a la casa de Sasuke de esa manera, era verdad que el le había dado una copia de la llave de su casa como ella había hecho lo mismo con la suya, pero era nada mas por cualquier emergencia.

El no se encontraba en casa y si no fuese por el compromiso en el que la metió Itachi, ella no estaría allí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Y al pasar a la sala, noto la mochila de Sasuke en uno de los sillones, contenta pensando que al menos podría tener un tiempo con el, cavilando que el había terminado pronto su reunión de grupo no noto la pequeña cartera que estaba en el suelo del mismo lugar.

Escucho el ruido de la cama cuando alguien se deja ir sobre ella, sonriendo meditando en darle una sorpresa se dirigió en silencio, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido- Sasuke-k…..- la sonrisa se le borro instantáneamente y la sorpresa se la llevo ella, al encontrar al muchacho del que estaba completamente enamorada, sin camisa debajo de una chica semi desnuda que lo besaba intensamente.

Simplemente no reaccionaba no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Al escuchar su vos el moreno pudo sacarse de encima a la chica que se le había tirado encima y lo estaba asfixiando.

La rubia se reincorporo y volvió la vista pasmada- Lic. Haruno- dijo simplemente.

- Saku….no es…- trato de explicar el moreno pero callo al ver la mirada de "ella".

De pronto su cara de desconcierto cambio drásticamente y una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios- lo siento- alego antes de salir por la puerta.

- Que hacia la Lic. Aquí- pregunto aun en shock la rubia pero el pelinegro no le contesto.

Sasuke estaba molesto, la disculpa de ella lo había irritado en demasía, se levanto de la cama y antes de salir por la puerta, tomo una camisa y le dijo a la chica dándole la espalda- Cuando vuelva espero que ya te hayas largado y nunca mas se te ocurra volverme a besar, Ino- sentencio el moreno, dejando sola a la chica.

----------ooooooooooo----------

"_lo sabia, algún día esto iba a suceder"_ se había dicho pero no iba a llorar se lo había prometido a si misma, no al menos en publico, llego tranquila a su auto, estaba por abrir la puerta para marcharse cuando su vos la detuvo.

- Sakura- la llamo.

Ella no volvió la vista ni contesto.

- Porque te marchaste- expuso mas cerca casi en su espalda- no creerás que….- pero ella le corto.

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones- trato de decirlo cortantemente pero su mirada triste reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana lo decía todo.

El le hizo dar la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

- Porque mientes de esa manera, porque te comportas así- protesto enojado.

Ella volvió la vista hacia un lado- no miento, tu y yo no tenemos nada claro, no te preocupes por mi, no voy a reclamarte de ningún modo- trato de safarse del agarre del pelinegro sin éxito alguno.

- Por eso Huyes- cuestiono el, tomándole de la barbilla para que le observara a los ojos.

- Ella es de tu edad- argumento quedamente, el solo la miro con rabia.- Deja que me vaya Sasuke- alego con la mirada lastimada y cristalina.

- Tú no quieres irte- le respondió.

Ella no contesto.

- Deja que te diga lo que paso- declaro el moreno.

- No importa- argumento ella desviando de nuevo la mirada.

- No fui yo quien la beso- espeto molesto y cansado el chico- pasó un accidente y tuve que venir a cambiarme, acabábamos de llegar y yo no pensé que ella haría nada semejante-

- Yo….lo entiendo- dijo ella, logrando que el la observase sorprendido.

- Porque te marchaste entonces- pregunto.

- Yo…no soporto que seas de nadie mas- explico quedamente.

- Como- pidió el con una sonrisa comprensiva, la había escuchado pero quería que ella lo admitiera una vez mas.

- Te amo- expreso la pelirosa mientras dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- no quiero que seas de nadie mas, no quiero que beses a nadie mas, me hace daño- objeto ella.

La atrajo hacía si y la abrazo, acerco su boca al oído de la chica- molesta- admitió quedamente.

Se separo de ella y se inclino para poder besarle y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos sin notar a los ojos azul celeste que les observaban sorprendidos.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y no les haya parecido aburrido y mucho menos les haya decepcionado.**

**De igual forma espero me regalen sus reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo .**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como están espero que súper bien .**

**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que me enviaron en el capitulo anterior, esperando que este capitulo llene sus expectativas y les mantenga aun pendientes de mi historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo el tiempo que emplean en leer mi humilde escrito.**

"_**In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Ella se aparto primero, dejando desconcertado al chico le dio la espalda, y cuando menos supo ella terminaba de abrir la puerta de su auto.

- Te vas- pregunto dolido.

- No soy estupida Sasuke- admitió- Te amo y te quiero conmigo nada mas pero si tu decides estar con alguien mas no voy a obligarte a….- hizo una pausa al sentir que el la abrazo por detrás.

- No seré de nadie mas- susurro el en su oído- Yo voy en serio contigo- repitió lo mismo que le había dicho antes una vez, sus ojos verdes derramaron lagrimas al escucharle mas aun cuando el exclamo – no dejare que te vayas de mi-

Y era verdad, el no quería perderla, se aferro a ella con mas fuerza, cuando aquella rubia se le había tirado encima de improvisto y "ella" los había encontrado, pensó en lo peor, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba por el miedo a perderla, cuando vio dolor en su mirada, su sonrisa triste y el "lo siento", ella le había dejado claro que hasta allí habían llegado, no dudo en ir tras ella, el no la iba a perder por una estupidez, no podía, ya no podía estar sin ella.

Cuando ella había explicado que entendía, se sintió aliviado, se sorprendió pero no dudo ni por un instante, así era ella, tan entregada y aunque ella misma admitiera sus errores de niña aun, sin darse cuenta era una de las personas mas maduras que el había conocido, ella no le había reclamado como las demás, no le había armado el berrinche del siglo y había agarrado a golpes a la otra, ella era tan distinta y al momento en que admitió que le amaba y no quería que estuviese con alguien mas, lo había entendido, todo su corazón latió tan deprisa que pensó que se saldría de su pecho, no pudo hacer nada mas que estrecharla contra si, sintiéndose completamente correspondido, quiso decirle que el sentía lo mismo pero el nunca fue de los que expresan mucho con palabras no!, el prefirió demostrarlo yendo a su boca después de musitarle que ella era molesta, pero no una que le que le molestara si no una que el quería para el.

- Confió en ti Sasuke-kun- declaro ella dejándole claro lo que pensaba de el - pero creo que es mejor que me vaya-

- No- respondió el aferrandose con más fuerza- si viniste, quédate-

Ella sonrió sinceramente- solo vine porque Itachi-san me pidió que te trajera algo- alego.

Sasuke bufo al oír el nombre de su hermano mayor, pero al notar que ella veía su reflejo molesto en el vidrio de la ventana, la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo, arrebatándole las llaves del auto y volviendo a poner llave y a caminar con ella hacia su departamento.

- Sasuke que haces- sonrió divertida.

- Hmp!- musito simplemente el.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Se aferro con fuerza al pilar tras el que escondía su presencia, respiraba con fuerza y apretaba los puños con rabia, había visto y escuchado cada palabra, no entendía porque a Sasuke le importaba tanto aquella mujer si a su lado la consideraba insignificante.

Calmo las ansias que tenía de llorar aferrandose con sus manos los hombros, temblando bajo su mano hasta su cartera sacando su celular y marco un teléfono.

- Sai, puedes venir por mi- expreso quedamente al interlocutor tras el teléfono.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**3 días después…**

Sakura se encontraba terminando de arreglar sus carpetas para poder marcharse como todos los catedráticos a una reunión general con la junta directiva de la universidad en el auditorio de la facultad de Economía.

Se le hacia tarde pero de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo prestar atención a la persona que se plantaba frente suyo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Y al fin la enfrento a la mujer que le estaba arrebatando lo que creía suyo.

Se planto frente suyo y sin contestarle el saludo cordial que ella había emitido fue directo al grano- Que pretendes- alzo la vos creyéndose con derecho a hablarle así a aquella persona.

- Disculpa – le respondió seria una joven pelirosa tras su escritorio.

La rubia molesta admitió- ya se que eres tu la que ha mangoneado a Sasuke-kun, que le prometiste pasarle la materia con excelentes notas o que le darías una recomendación cuando necesite un trabajo o que-

Al instante la ojiverde se tenso no había tomado en cuenta que aquella chica a la que tenia ganas inmensas de ahorcar por lo ocurrido hacia algunos días los hubiese visto, a menos que siguiera a Sasuke, aunque lo mas lógico hubiera sido que lo sospechara desde el momento en que la había visto en la casa del moreno.

- No dices nada, se te nota en la cara la fichita que eres- alego con rabia.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no iba a permitir que nadie en este mundo le insultase de ese modo, bien podía entender que ella no era un buen partido para Sasuke pero tampoco era para que aquella mujercita la tratara de aquella manera.

- Te recuerdo que estas hablando con una persona mayor que tú contando que es una docente a la que le debes respeto señorita Yamanaka- le respondió Sakura.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Estaba recostado mirando el cielo, pensando en ella en que mas si no hacía otra cosa, sabia que no debía irla a buscar si no ella terminaría hastiada de el.

Tenia mucho miedo en verdad no quería perderla, el nunca había estado preocupado por si quiera saber el nombre de la mujer con la que estuviese y ahora estaba afligido para no hacer nada que la apartase de el.

- Que molesto- bufo creyéndose un idiota.

Y una vos se aproximo hacia el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Que es molesto ah! Estupido hermanito- alego un moreno de coleta.

El pelinegro menor se reincorporo y volvió la vista hacia su maldito hermano mayor- que quieres- pregunto cortante.

- Que humor- dijo irónicamente ganándose una mirada enojada del otro- solo te venia a decir que si no quieres que se te arme un problema con lo de Sakura, vayas a su oficina- encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta dejando a Sasuke desconcertado sin entender de lo que su hermano hablaba.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Respeto dices que te debo, a una vieja que se acuesta con su alumno no me hagas reír, ridícula, hasta crees que Sasuke esta contigo por gusto quien sabe con que le has amenazado tu…cual...- el sonido seco y profundo que la mano de la pelirosa estampándola contra la mejilla de la rubia resonó por toda la oficina.

- Jamás en la vida se te vuelva a ocurrir tratar de insultarme Niña- espeto furiosa la chica de ojos verdes.

----------ooooooooooo----------

En ese momento alguien se planto fuera del cubículo de Sakura e iba a tocar pero se detuvo al oír el impacto de un golpe.

----------ooooooooooo----------

En ese momento la rubia le miraba con rencor mientras se tomaba con una mano la mejilla lastimada- Eres una salvaje, no se que es lo que ve Sasuke-kun en ti, tu debiste de haberle hecho algo, a el no le puede interesar una frentona sin chiste como tu- exclamaba mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Y a la pelirosa le dio lastima, se veía talvez unos años atrás cuando era aun una chica adolescente podría haber actuado de la misma manera, entendía que era un golpe duro para la muchacha pero ella aun con sus arranques infantiles no haría algo así.

- Quiero que me lo devuelvas, quiero que dejes a Sasuke en paz, para que este con alguien de su edad, no le robes su juventud, no le prives de cosas que tú ya viviste- le dijo.

Le calaron muy hondo las palabras de esa chica, eso de _"no le prives de cosas que tu ya viviste"_ podía ser cierto bajo la mirada, pero no era justo ella no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Levanto la mirada con ojos decididos- NO- le respondió- no me parece justo que me digas eso-

- Que no entiendes, déjalo en paz, no le obligues a estar con una mujer como tu, tu lo haz cambiado, desearía que no existieras, devuélveme a mi Sasuke-kun-

- Lo siento pero el no es tuyo y por lo consiguiente no pienso devolvértelo, Yo Lo AMO- admitió-

-Yo lo he querido desde hace mucho, no se que es lo que ve en ti no es justo- reclamo ahogada en llanto.

Sus palabras le conmovieron, siempre fue muy sentimental y el amor era algo que ella clasificaba sagrado, sin querer una lagrima resbalo traviesa por el contorno de sus mejillas, era egoísta lo sabia, quería a Sasuke para ella y no había pensado en los sentimientos de las otras chicas que amasen al muchacho.

- Lo siento- utilizo como disculpa.

- No te disculpes- argumento cortante- eso no me consuela, tu solo eres un estorbo en su vida no le dejaras vivir feliz, ni siquiera lo conoces- hizo una pausa- sabias que no le gustan los dulces- le grito- o que adora los tomates-

Si lo sabia, el mismo se lo había dicho pero había caído en cuenta que esa muchacha tenia razón, a pesar de lo vivido había cosas aun del chico que no conocía.

- Tienes razón no se mucho de el, pero eso no justifica que vengas a pedirme que lo deje- manifestó la ojiverde.

-Déjate de estupideces, estoy segura que ni siquiera le quieres, solo lo utilizas- sollozo- no lo dejaras ser feliz nunca eres una egoísta, yo te escuche cuando le decías que solo lo querías para ti, porque lo chantajeas así-

- Eso no es cierto, lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo y lo quiero conmigo pero – hizo una pausa- si el quisiera a alguien mas, yo lo dejaría ir para que el fuera feliz aunque no fuese conmigo- agrego.

-Entonces déjalo, devuélvemelo, el solo va a ser feliz conmigo- reclamo por milésima vez.

- No voy a hacerlo- la rubia le miro con rabia- mientras el quiera estar conmigo no permitiré que nadie lo aparte de mi- alego.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Una sonrisa tras la puerta se formo en sus pálidos labios mientras mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y escuchaba la discusión que adentro de la habitación se llevaba a cabo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Ino estaba harta y cansada aquella mujer no entraba en razón y le estaba robando lo que era suyo, se aproximo con la intención de devolverle el golpe que la pelirosa le había dado hacia un rato-maldita como desearía que te pasara algo malo- le espeto- me apetecería que estuvieras muerta- agrego ante la mirada atónita de la ojiverde.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente y una figura paso hacia adentro.

- Ya fue suficiente Ino- exclamo con una seriedad que Sakura nunca había visto.

- Sasuke…- Sakura no había terminado de agregar el sufijo al nombre del chico que amaba, cuando aquella rubia se le había acercado y colgado al cuello.

- Sasuke-kun dime con que es lo que esa mujer- señalo a la pelirosa- te chantajea, déjala es una mujer vieja y esta fea- admitió la ojiazul celeste.

Sakura los observaba en silencio incomoda no le agradaba en nada que aquella muchacha estuviese tan cerca de el, pero lo que le inquietaba es que el no la apartaba de si y su inseguridad surgía, no quería pensar así, tenia que confiar en el.

- Dije que basta- demando el joven de cabellos rebeldes sacándose de encima a la rubia.

- Pero Sasuke…dime que es…yo…yo hago que ella te deje en paz, solo dime con que te esta obligando, te prometo que la podemos demandar y hacer que la echen de aca para que deje de molestarte- expuso la chica rubia.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron a la chica de coleta inquietos, su comportamiento ya no era normal.

- Ino acompáñame- musito el pelinegro halando del brazo a la muchacha en cuestión que asintió simplemente y volvió la vista triunfante hacia la mujer que creía su rival.

Y se marcharon, pero "el" no la había visto ni un solo momento, dolía mucho quería entender al muchacho pero en realidad empezaba a cansarse, ella no era mas una quinceañera, debía empezar a actuar como la mujer de 27 años de edad que era aunque costara en demasía

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Sasuke vas a dejarla cierto, esa mujer no te conviene, es una vieja, yo soy mejor vas a verme esta vez, vas a estar conmigo cierto- cuestiono la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho de cabellos negros rebeldes.

- Ino, te lo he tratado de decir de mil formas posibles pero veo que aun no lo entiendes – explico serio, la chica le miro en silencio esperando que prosiguiera- no te quiero- dijo simplemente.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- porque, yo…yo te puedo hacer feliz, tu solo puedes ser feliz conmigo- reclamo ella tratando según ella de hacerle entender.

El ni siquiera se inmuto, en realidad nunca había sido su intención lastimar a nadie pero aquella tipa lo sacaba de quicio, es que acaso no podía darse cuenta.

- Yo te quiero Sasuke- objeto la muchacha queriendo hacerle entrar en razón- si el problema es aquella mujer, no te preocupes la haremos a un lado, la alejare de ti, yo puedo darte lo que ella te da- dijo insinuante.

- Tú no me quieres, sácate esa obsesión absurda ya de tu cabeza- espeto el enojado.

- Pero Sasuke, esa mujer egoísta te ha lavado el cerebro, yo puedo hacer que la olvides- manifestó la rubia.

- Egoísta- se burlo- no hables de egoísmo cuando tu lo estas siendo - negó con la cabeza – acaso te haz escuchado en verdad cuando hablas-explico con ironía- tu quien haz ido a pedirle a "Ella" que me dejase sin ningún pudor y ahora diciendo que solo tu podrías hacerme sentir algo que con Sakura siento ya- hizo una pausa- alguien que asfixia y no entiende las cosas no puede hablar del egoísmo cuando no puede ver sus propios errores-

Las palabras del chico le llegaron dentro, sin entender muy bien el porque las palabras de aquella maestra que tanto odiaba llegaron a sus pensamientos _"lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo y lo quiero conmigo pero si el quisiera a alguien mas, yo lo dejaría ir para que el fuera feliz aunque no fuese conmigo"._ Y ella sentía que era incapaz de aceptar que el chico ese, estuviese con alguien más.

- Espero que de una vez por todas lo entiendas- agrego mientras se marchaba dejando sola a la chica con muchas cosas en que meditar.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Me estoy cansando de esto sabes Ten Ten, me siento como la estupida de la película, el se siente con derecho de ignorarme cuando quiere, tras aquel malentendido que te conté la otra vez ahora la misma chica se entero de lo que tengo con "el" y pretendió obligarme a dejarlo- hizo una pausa mientras se inclinaba el pequeño vaso con coñac a la boca- me siento en un juego donde solo tengo la impresión que voy a perder- agrego.

- Deja eso- la morena le arrebato su bebida- si te sientes así habla claro de una vez con ese niño o déjalo de una vez si crees que es lo mas sano- le dijo.

- Pero no quiero dejarlo, soy peor que aquella chica, no!- admitió, mientras recostó su faz sobre la mesa del comedor en la casa de su amiga mientras una sonrisa taciturna adornaba sus labios.

- Porque te ahogas siempre en un vaso de agua- pregunto la castaña.

- Porque solo soy una estupida que no deja de hacer el papelón, ni intenta crecer y actuar como la mujer adulta que es- sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Vivir en el mundo real es cruel Sakura y tú lo sabes, pero eso no significa que debas cambiar lo que eres, porque así eres autentica, sin malicia y sin corromperte de todo el mal que existe, pero entiendo que también es más doloroso porque las cosas te afectan mas- objeto la morena.

- Intento cambiar pero no puedo, quisiera poder hacer las cosas bien pero no me salen, dije que jamás saldría con alguien menor que yo y estoy perdidamente enamorada de alguien que irónicamente es 5 años menor y lo peor del caso es que el parece ser el adulto y yo la inmadura, me da pesar todo esto, algún día va a cansarse y se va a dar cuenta que esta saliendo con una vieja ridícula y no tendré la cara para negarlo- dijo desconsolada.

- No eres vieja ni ridícula y créeme que seguro le gustas tal y como eres, solo debes de dejar tus dudas atrás y no mortificarte con querer cambiar, porque no serias tu- sonrió- no podría verte de otra manera y así te quieren todos- admitió.

- Gracias Ten Ten no se que haría sin ti, ni siquiera sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi- sonrió abrazándose a su amiga.

- Lo se- dijo creída, ambas rieron- no quiero que cambies, tu eres tu, una chica linda y autentica y eso es lo importante.- hizo una pausa- crees que aquella chica los acuse o los delate.-interrogo.

- No lo se- admitió.

- Estaré contigo pase lo que pase, siempre, lo sabes cierto- le afirmo la morena.

- Si lo se- sonrió la pelirosa.

-----------ooooooooooo----------

Tras hablar con la "loca" esperando que entendiera de una vez y no fuera a hacer otro berrinche y esta vez perjudicar a su novia, porque aunque no se lo había pedido aun, eso era para el desde el principio "Su Sakura". Se dedico a buscarla para hablar con ella y cerciorarse si se encontraba bien, sabia que las palabras de Ino le debieron de hacer daño, pensó en consolarla a ella primero pero si hubiese dejado un momento a la rubia mas allí no sabia de lo que era capaz esa demente obsesionada de el.

No la había encontrado en ningún sitio de la universidad, hasta había tenido que preguntarle a su estupido hermano mayor por el paradero de la pelirosa y el solo le había comentado que "ella" ya había salido.

Sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, aquel terror a perderla volvía no quería pero con cada paso que daba y cada situación que últimamente pasaba le hacían creer que si no se cuidaba podría perderla definitivamente.

-----------ooooooooooo----------

De la casa de su amiga llego a su departamento, estaba cansada, llego al estacionamiento y al subir las escaleras lo vio, se encontraba sentado entre las dos gradas del pórtico de su casa.

Estaba serio con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y cubriendo su boca.

Al verla se puso de pie.

Ella se acerco un poco más.

- Sakura- la llamo.

Ella subió las gradas que lo separaban de el sin contestar aun, el creía que ella iba a ignorarlo y pasar a su lado.

Pero al contrario de lo que el moreno pensó, ella teniéndolo enfrente, lo abrazo y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Y el correspondió gustoso al beso rodeando su cintura con las manos.

Cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno la pelirosa pregunto- porque no me esperaste dentro, si tu tienes la llave-

El se quedo un instante pensativo- no sabia como estarías y no quería que me echaras de tu casa a patadas- admitió serio pero con un poco de gracia.

- Tonto- le dio un golpecito mientras se separaba de el y sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta.

Con las llaves ya en la cerradura, la pelirosa le dijo- sabes que no pretendo reaccionar como las niñas con las que estas acostumbrado a salir-

El se quedo callado pero incomodo, no le gustaba que ella tocase el tema de la edad ni de los comportamientos por lo consecuente.

Ella se dio cuenta del error y expreso- disculpa no quería sonar tan borde-

Y nada mas ella abrió la puerta el la tomo en brazos para que el ambiente dejara ese deje de engorro por el que estaban pasando.

- Sasuke bájame- bromeo la pelirosa mientras veía como el pelinegro cerraba la puerta.

- Hmp!- dijo este simplemente mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

Cuando sus plantas de los pies tocaron la superficie fría ella trenzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y dijo- Te Amo Sasuke-kun-

El se inclino para colocar su frente sobre la de ella y le sonrió- Sabes pronto será mi cumpleaños- le comento.

- Enserio- manifestó ella sonriendo picaramente- y que quieres que te de regalo- pregunto sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- A ti- declaro el- te quiero a ti-

- Si- musito ella embobada por la mirada del moreno.

- Si- contesto el sin ninguna duda.

Y ella le beso, con cariño, mientras le estrechaba contra si para que no se le escapara nunca.

El hizo lo mismo pero profundizo el beso atrayéndola contra el con sus manos en su cintura.

Se separaron de nuevo .

- Cuando acabe el ciclo voy a llevarte a que te conozcan mis padres- anuncio

Ella sonrió- Enserio Sasuke-kun- contesto emocionada, eso quería decir que el en verdad pretendía algo enserio con ella y eso la hacia muy feliz.

- Cuando me llevaras tu donde tu madre- interrogo cortando la felicidad de la chica en un instante.

- Bueno…yo- expuso nerviosa no sabiendo como reaccionaria su madre cuando se enterase que estaba saliendo con un chico mucho menor que ella.

-----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Será que los padres de ambos serán un obstáculo más, además de la obsesión de Ino. Y esta habrá entendido lo que pretendía hacerle saber Sasuke o seguirá interfiriendo.**

**Comentario: creo que se ha hecho mas largo de lo que esperaba el fic, espero que no les parezca tedioso en ningún sentido, pido disculpas si lo es.**

**Me regalan sus bellos reviews plis**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como están, espero que súper bien. **

**A continuación presento la continuación de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado, de antemano muchas gracias por leerlo.**

_**"In Love"**_

----------ooooooooooo----------

En realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer, esa mañana mientras tomaba una ducha, recordaba lo que el moreno le había dicho unos días antes…

_**FLASBACK….**_

_**- El día de mi cumpleaños le diré a Naruto que estoy contigo- anuncio el chico mientras su pelirosa le estaba ayudando a estudiar para un examen diferido de Mercantil que debía hacer ya que aquella maestra pelirroja le hacia la vida imposible desde que se había negado a hacer caso de sus insinuaciones.**_

_**- Crees que sea una buena idea- cuestiono – tu antes no querías decirle- admitió con un deje de tristeza que el noto.**_

_**- Supongo que es hora de que nuestros amigos lo sepan no!- dijo observando por la ventana.**_

_**- Yo…- argumento algo sonrojada la ojiverde, el volvió la vista hacia ella esperando su respuesta- es que yo ya le dije a mi mejor amiga- admitió, sacando traviesamente la lengua.**_

_**El solo la observo y exclamo- no importa- le tomo abstraído la mano.**_

_**Ella últimamente lo había notado un poco distante, esperaba que no estuviese así porque no le había contestado cuando el había pedido ver a su madre, pero como le decía a el que le daba pena pensar que su madre le haría el característico show típico que hacen las madres cuando no les gustan los novios de sus hijas.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**_

- Espero que no este molesto por ello- suspiro pesadamente- el aun no lo entiende- dejo que las gotitas de la ducha le dieran directo en el rostro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- para el talvez es fácil, pero para mi- suspiro de nuevo- seguro seré la burla de sus amigos una vez se enteren y peor aun cuando mi madre lo conozca después que me repitió tantas veces que las mujeres debemos buscar alguien mayor y mas preparado, sin mirar ningún momento para atrás- bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos- pero lo amo y eso es lo que importa-

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Naruto Uzumaki al teléfono quien habla- pidió el rubio en el auricular.

- Dobe- exclamo la vos al contestar.

- Teme, tu nunca me hablas te ha pasado algo- se espanto un poco pero recordó la fecha- ah ya se Dattebayo como es tu cumpleaños quieres que nos vayamos de juerga no- alego el chico de ojos azules.

El moreno tras el teléfono no contesto.

- Oí Sasuke- baka, contéstame- objeto.

- Pasare por ti a las 11 voy a presentarte a alguien- tras lo dicho colgó el teléfono dejando aun al rubio sin entender el motivo exactamente de la llamada de su amigo.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Mamá, estarás libre este fin de semana….es que quiero que conozcas a alguien- alego la ojiverde llamando por teléfono a su madre.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Ahhh. Ya comprendí, dattebayo- lo miro con una sonrisa picara mientras le daba golpecitos con su codo en el costado al moreno- me vas a presentar a tu novia- en un momento el mismo decidió guardar silencio había captado algo que no había notado- Teme tienes novia o.O-

- Cállate ya Usuratonkachi- expuso mientras caminaba dejando atrás a su amigo.

- Hey no seas así baka dime quien es…- grito Naruto corriendo tras el para alcanzarle ya que le había dejado muy atrás.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Itachi, dime es que acaso Sasukito esta contigo- pregunto la madre a su hijo por teléfono.

- Mamá, sabes perfectamente que el no se lleva nada conmigo- admitió el chico.

- Es que no me contesta el teléfono y quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños- alego la señora Uchiha.

- Pues seguramente no esta, pero no te preocupes, háblale mas tarde seguro que salio a festejar con …- se quedo en silencio.

- Con quien- pidió la señora.

- Con nadie Mamá- le contesto.

- Itachi Uchiha si vas a hablar de algo termina de decirlo, dime inmediatamente con quien va a estar Sasuke- demando un poco molesta e incomoda.

- Con sus amigos Mamá no te hagas cuentos si- bromeo el muchacho de coleta mientras continuaba la conversación con su madre.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Sakura iba cargada de cosas y estaba por meter las llaves en el departamento del chico que amaba, cuando una vos llamo su atención.

- Vaya así que ahora prácticamente vives en su casa- ironizo al verle con el montón de bolsas a punto de abrir la puerta.

Ella volvió la vista hacia esa persona encontrándose con una rubia de ojos azules que la miraba de manera irritante- pues parece que fuese así o no, ese no es tu problema- dijo de la manera mas amable que le saliese en ese momento aunque eso era imposible.

La chica rubia suspiro molesta- supongo que te debo una disculpa- admitió.

- Eso lo decides tu- alego la pelirosa.

- De igual manera no creo que Sasuke dure contigo así que….- pero no continúo porque las palabras de la ojiverde le detuvieron.

- Pues deja que eso lo decidamos el y yo- expuso seria.

La chica de ojos azules volvió la mirada a un lado- de todas formas solo venia a dejarle esto-dijo mientras le acercaba un paquete, que se trataba del regalo para el chico Uchiha.

- Te lo agradezco por el – objeto la pelirosa.

- Que sepas que has ganado una batalla y no la guerra- declaro mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Sakura solo observo como aquella chica se marchaba, pareciese ser que no utilizaría ninguna artimaña sucia y acusarla en la universidad, sin esperar mas abrió la puerta para empezar a prepararle la comida de cumpleaños a su amado.

También sonrió recordando que esperaba a alguien mas, le había prometido a Ten Ten que se lo presentaría esa tarde, le dio la dirección para que llegara, Sasuke se lo diría a su mejor amigo porque ella no podía invitar a su mejor amiga a la comida no!

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Cuando la dejaras en paz- demando un chico moreno de cabellos cortos parado en una esquina cruzado de brazos- eh! Ino-

- Basta Sai, no quiero de nuevo el sermón, te lo agradecería- expreso la rubia de ojos azules.

- Sasuke ya te lo dejo claro no! porque rebuscas mas- pregunto.

La chica le daba la espalda en ese momento- no se a lo que quieres llegar-objeto ella.

-El la quiere a ella y ella a el, así es no!-admitió el muchacho.

- Yo no le veo tanto así- dijo ella suspirando pesadamente.

El chico suspiro de igual manera, se separo de la pared donde se recostaba y se acerco a ella- el amor no asfixia ni sofoca, deja libre y es feliz si la persona a la que se quiere es feliz, el mismo te lo dijo no, porque no eres capaz de dejarlo que se vaya, tu no lo quieres en verdad- cuestiono.

- No es fácil- sus hombros temblaron pero el chico trato de calmarla colocando cada una de sus manos en ellos- Todos dicen que es una obsesión pero igual duele- alego la chica.

- Si se que de todas forma duele, porque es difícil aceptar que la persona de la que gustas, este interesada en otra persona y esa persona no seas tu- se separo de ella y comenzó a caminar- pero a veces hay oportunidades que pasan frente a nuestros ojos y solo hace falta abrirlos bien y verlas- admitió mientras dejaba atrás a la rubia que solo le miraba alejándose de ella.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Ya dime- alegaba desesperado el rubio- quien es-

- Te puedes esperar- argumento molesto el moreno al notar como la gente los miraba por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Ya estaban por llegar a su casa y lo único que quería era ya estrechar entre sus brazos a la pelirosa que le robaba el sueño, rememoraba como le había dicho que le tendría una sorpresa al llegar a casa, la esperaba con ansias.

- No me digas que es la pelirroja de Mercantil por eso no me lo dices- formulo el rubio recibiendo un golpe por parte del pelinegro- auch- se quejo el ojiazul- vale lo siento- trato de hacer ameno el ambiente que se había vuelto incomodo por sus palabras, de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- no- admitió con asombro el moreno solo lo observo de reojo- No me digas que es Ino-cerda Dattebayo me decepcionas Bakasuke- negó con la cabeza.

Una vena adornaba la frente del pelinegro estaba por darle un coscorrón al Dobe pero ya habían llegado a su departamento, se limito a pasar de el y abrir la puerta.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Estaba bromeando con su amiga Ten Ten que había llegado hacia unos minutos antes, cuando escucho el sonido de las llaves, salio de la cocina aun con su delantal rosa y una sonrisa a recibir al moreno, que se le borro al ver la cara que había puesto el mejor amigo de Sasuke al verla así.

El chico rubio estaba morado y había empezado a sudar exageradamente mientras el pelinegro solo bufaba molesto y se acercaba a la chica pelirosa.

Ella reacciono inmediatamente y sin importar que el otro chico estuviese presente, se acerco a Sasuke y le saludo dándole un pequeño beso de bienvenida, el al instante la tomo de la cintura.

Tras el dulce beso, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos y el coloco su frente sobre la de ella.

- Vaya así que el es Sasuke-kun no!- admitió una morena de moñitos que se asomaba de la cocina a la sala rompiendo la magia del momento.

Sakura se separo de Sasuke y se dirigió hacia Ten Ten para presentarlos.

El rubio aun no caía en la cuenta.

Tras un buen rato de meditación y afirmaciones de la pareja acepto el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba saliendo con la maestra de Derecho Laboral.

----------ooooooooooo----------

La comida fue de lo mas placentera, Sakura preparo Takoyaki y Okonomiyaki, platillos de Hiroshima para que tanto el moreno de sus sueños como su amigo se sintiesen mas en casa. El rubio bromeo admitiendo que la comida de la pelirosa era realmente exquisita y le había susurrado al oído al moreno que se había sacado la lotería con su chica, el pelinegro había asentido orgulloso de que su mejor amigo admirara a la mujer que el había escogido. 

La hora de los regalos llego, Naruto le regalo un estuche del perfume preferido del moreno de ojos negros.

Ten Ten al ser una simple invitada se limito a darle un abrazo, eso si bien inspeccionado por la pelirosa tras el comentario mal intencionado de su amiga al decirle _"que Sasuke estaba mas bueno en persona que en las fotografias que ella tenia en su casa"._

La pelirosa se encontraba vacilante espero al ultimo para entregar su regalo, primero le mostró el de Ino que le había dejado, pero el muchacho no lo abrió.

Sakura le extendió un pequeño paquete, el lo recibió y al desenvolverlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente se trataba de un pequeña colección de mini katanas de plata, la miro sorprendido al notar los detalles que ella tenia con el, si el simplemente había mencionado una vez que le agradaban aquellas armas y ella había expuesto que era muy peligroso poseer una verdadera, suponía que por ello, ella había mandado a hacer aquellas maravillas.

La abrazo con fuerza dejando atónito al rubio de ojos azules que nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera mientras que la castaña solo sonreía.

**Una vez despedidos los invitados.**

Sasuke se sentó en la sala esperando a que Sakura regresase allí

Ella llego sonriente- el sábado podremos ver a mi madre- el chico semi sonrió pensando en que había estado muy equivocado al creer que ella no quería presentarlo a su familia por algún motivo, luego la observo un poco mas atentamente y noto que ella llevaba las manos escondidas tras la espalda, el alzo una ceja expectante, ella se acerco un poco mas y se sentó en sus piernas, coloco las manos hacia delante y el moreno pudo observar que en una de ellas, ella llevaba un listón azul atado.

La miro a los ojos esperando que ella le dijese algo, ella sonrió ampliamente - Dijiste que querías que yo fuese tu regalo, pues ya que te di uno, soy el extra- musito muy cerca de los labios del chico y el en respuesta los tomo de manera apasionada.

----------ooooooooooo----------

Llegado el fin de semana, Sakura estaba que se mordía las uñas de los nervios, esperaba a Sasuke antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su madre, ya que ese día tenia trabajo en el hospital donde laboraba como la directora…

----------ooooooooooo----------

- Hmp! Te pasa algo- interrogo el moreno mientras subían por el ascensor del gran hospital donde se encontraban.

- No…no es nada- trato de sonreír pero estaba segura que estaba helada y temblando por dentro.

Sasuke le tomo de la mano y noto el estado en el que estaba- Tranquila- le dijo y ella solo pudo pensar que la que debería estar tratando de animarlo era ella, por Kami si era su madre, no un ogro malvado que se comería a Sasuke.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente agradeciendo sus palabras y apretó el agarre de su mano para hacerle saber que estaba un poco más calmada.

Llegaron frente a la gran puerta de la oficina de la directora del hospital, llamaron un par de veces hasta que una vos dentro les invito a pasar.

La pelirosa se soltó de la mano del pelinegro, sorprendiéndole pero no alego nada, se limito a seguir a su chica dentro de aquel buró donde una mujer alta de apariencia muy joven para su edad, de avellanados ojos y de cabellera rubia les saludo cordialmente.

Sakura abrazo a su madre quien se había acercado a ella parecían muy unidas.

- Mamá- expreso con cariño la ojiverde mientras estrechaba más a su madre.

- Sakura-cariño- hablo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla- dime a quien era tan importante que conociese- pregunto.

La pelirosa se separo de su madre y le extendió la mano a Sasuke para que se acercara- Mami, el es Sasuke, mi novio- declaro no muy segura si había utilizado bien esa palabra al referirse al pelinegro pero como el no dijo nada, se tranquilizo.

La rubia lo observo detenidamente, una cara impasible era lo que reflejaba, se había puesto tan seria de repente, nunca le agrado que nadie se acercara a su pequeña adoración pero en fin aceptaba que su hija debía relacionarse con chicos.

El moreno enseguida le extendió la mano- Sasuke Uchiha, es un placer conocerla- alego.

La mujer de ojos avellana solo lo contemplo un instante mas y le extendió la mano de igual manera pero aun así se veía un poco incomoda- Tsunade Haruno y lo mismo digo- respondió ella.

Conversaron un rato más y parecía que el momento de incomodidad había pasado y que en verdad a la madre de la pelirosa a pesar de que le veía desconfiada, le caía bien.

Sasuke se excuso un momento ofreciendo ir por algo para los 3 a la cafetería del hospital dejando solas a madre e hija.

- Sakura, se que tu hace mucho tiempo eres responsable de ti misma y que confió en las decisiones que tomes pero…-la pelirosa le interrumpió.

- Es muy joven no!, es eso lo que vas a reclamarme verdad- sonrió entre lagrimas.

- Sakura no es mi intención lastimarte y lo sabes, eres la niña de mis ojos pero te he dicho muchas veces que uno procura buscar a alguien mas capacitado que uno, no mirar para atrás- le explico- cuantos años es menor- cuestiono.

- Cinco- admitió ella.

- Por lo mismo te digo-argumento la rubia.

El moreno quien había regresado a preguntar algo se detuvo al escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación, teniendo en mente que la madre de Sakura no lo aceptaba del todo, apretó el puño, temía que aquella señora tuviese el poder de convencer a su novia, no quería pensar en eso pero las palabras que ella exclamara un momento después, le tranquilizarían.

- No pienso lo mismo que tu- replico la ojiverde- no creo que este volviendo para atrás y aunque lo hiciera no me importa, lo amo, mamá entiendes lo quiero demasiado para poder si quiera pensar en dejarlo y no crees que es suficiente tortura la mía en meditar todo el tiempo la diferencia de edad que nos separa para que tu vengas a recalcarme lo mismo- admitió.

- Lo que no quiero es que se aproveche de ti- alego la rubia- la gente mas joven que uno lo hace-

- No va a hacerlo, algo dentro de mi, me dice que el siente lo mismo que yo, mamá el me dijo que va enserio conmigo, va a presentarme a sus padres cuando el ciclo termine y… – no pudo continuar debido a las palabras de su madre.

- No me digas que…es ..Es alumno tuyo- Tsunade observaba a su hija estupefacta.

- Mamá- reclamo la chica

- Bien sigue- dijo mientras se tomaba la frente con una mano pidiendo paciencia.

- Como te decía, el fue quien me pidió que los presentara este día, no crees que si el pretendiera hacerme daño haría estas cosas, dale una oportunidad si- pidió.

Tsunade resoplo- esta bien, pero solo una eh!- abrazo a su hija con cariño.

El moreno tras la puerta semi sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cafetería por las cosas, tranquilo por la aprobación de la madre de la pelirosa.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Los días pasan y el tiempo no se detiene…**

Y ahora se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto directo a la casa de los padres de Sasuke, iba colgada de su brazo y el iba mirando al frente simplemente.

Cuando bajaron del auto Sakura se soltó de Sasuke y se quedo boqui abierta por la mansión que tenia en frente, parecía un tesoro del patrimonio del estado, el moreno le explico que su familia había convivido desde hacia muchísimo en la residencia Uchiha, donde lo que mas resaltaba en el lugar, además de los preciosos jardines y fuentes decorativas eran unas banderas con el símbolo de un abanico, asumía que debía ser el símbolo de la familia del pelinegro.

El muchacho toco el timbre y un mayordomo estirado como lo catalogo la ojiverde en su mente por supuesto les dio la bienvenida.

Al pasar dentro de la casa, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sintió como un pequeña viendo con ansia la tienda de juguetes, el lugar era exquisito, elegante y decorado con muy buen gusto, de pronto se sintió insignificante, lo mas probable fuese que a los padres de Sasuke, ella no les agradase en lo mas mínimo.

Una elegante pareja les saludo mientras aparecían por un pasillo, un hombre de elegante postura, de cabellos negros y unas ojeras características que había visto en Itachi, al lado de una mujer bellísima de ojos negros y cabellos lacios del mismo color que el de Sasuke se plantaron frente a ellos.

- Sasuke que bueno que haz venido a visitarnos- saludo aquella elegante dama a su hijo.

- Bienvenido Sasuke- se limito a decir el padre.

Luego ambos postraron la mirada en la chica de cabellos rosa.

- Quien es ella Sasuke- cuestiono aquella hermosa mujer.

- Ella es Sakura, mi novia- admitió el joven Uchiha.

Sakura solo volvió la vista hacia el, si entendía que eso eran, novios, pero a pesar de todo, de las presentaciones formales, de que ella le dijera a su madre que eso eran, el nunca lo había pronunciado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse levemente al escuchar lo bien que se oían en sus labios.

Los padres estaban atónitos ya que su hijo jamás había llevado a casa a una novia o una chica y más que admitiera públicamente que fuese algo suyo.

- Sakura Haruno- musito la pelirosa presentándose.

Los señores Uchiha reaccionaron al escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha.

Sakura sentía la profunda mirada oscura de la madre de su novio, en ella pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver como ella se acercaba y le recibía de un abrazo- bienvenida hija, Mikoto Uchiha mucho gusto- admitió la señora aun desconcertada.

El padre le extendió la mano- Fugaku Uchiha, un gusto Sakura- saludo el padre serio.

Ella les respondió con un mucho gusto y se decidieron a pasar un día estupendo.

Todo parecía bien pero Sakura sentía que de algún modo algo pasaba, varias veces en el día había descubierto a la señora Mikoto observándole y eso le incomodaba, quizás ella había visto algo mal en ella.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**En 4 días** completos había conocido el castillo de Hiroshima, la Cúpula de Gembaku, símbolo de la ciudad y la famosa fuente de Hiroshima, todo era muy hermoso para ser real.

Solo iban a quedarse unos días más y la pelirosa quería disfrutarlos a lo grande, al lado de su persona importante.

Había dejado de tener aquella paranoia que la atormentaba pensando en que a los padres del moreno ella no era adecuada.

Hasta esa noche, se había despertado sudando de una pesadilla espantosa donde un hombre maduro trataba de abusar de ella, se levanto por un vaso de agua, a esas horas no le parecía correcto levantar a los empleados domésticos solo para eso.

Cuando cruzo hacia la cocina sin querer tomo un pasillo distinto que el que recordara que llevaba el lugar, estaba oscuro y no distinguía mucho el lugar, de pronto escucho una discusión un poco acalorada, iba a darse la vuelta para no entrometerse cuando creyó oír su nombre y se quedo paralizada.

----------ooooooooooo----------

- No estoy de acuerdo Fugaku- admitió la mujer morena de cabellos negro azulado.

- Convengo contigo Mikoto pero es la decisión de Sasuke, además ella parece simpática- explico este serio.

- Tiene el cabello rosa- alego escandalizada la señora Uchiha, su marido solo la observo impasible-Estoy de acuerdo en que sea bonita o agradable es solo que – hizo una pausa- es muy mayor para el, Sasuke necesita una chica de su edad o alguien menor-

----------ooooooooooo----------

Y a Sakura cerca de la habitación creyó que se le caía el mundo, no era aceptada en ningún sentido por la familia de la persona que amaba y todo caía siempre en aquella maldición de la edad.

----------ooooooooooo----------

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Quiero reviews si así que si les agrado el capi y llegaron hasta aca que cuesta dejarle uno a la autora no!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como están espero que muy bien, siento mucho la demora y espero que el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado .**

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON.**

**Por otro lado Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura. 28/03/08.  
**

"_**In Love"**_

--ooooooooooo—

Se dio la vuelta y siguió el rumbo del pasillo oscuro por el que había llegado, meditando en silencio que mas podía hacer, sonrió taciturna.

- Tengo el cabello rosa, no! y soy muy mayor- bajo la cabeza un instante, pero la alzo al momento y siguió su camino, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida intentando volver a su cuarto, cuando de pronto choco con algo o alguien que la saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Sakura- cuestiono la persona frente suyo.

La susodicha abrió los ojos sorprendida- Itachi-san, como-

El moreno de coleta sonrió- llegue hace un rato- contesto a la pregunta en el aire que su querida ahora cuñada pelirosa había formulado.

- Ah!- dijo esta simplemente, sin saber que mas agregar.

Itachi lo noto al instante, ella no se encontraba bien, se veía diferente, pero no quiso ondar en el tema- Estabas perdida supongo- objeto serio.

- Yo…si- reacciono del trance en el cual se internaba a momentos, sonrió para que no se notara lo mal que se sentía por el rechazo de la familia de la persona de la que estaba enamorada- esta casa es demasiado grande –bromeo.

- Si tienes razón- contesto el primogénito Uchiha- quieres que te acompañe a las habitaciones de los invitados para que encuentres la tuya- sugirió.

- Gracias- admitió la pelirosa.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado de otro, hasta que Itachi decidió preguntar-te ves diferente, te ha pasado algo-

Ella le miro y negó con la cabeza- no es nada- sonrió de nuevo pero con un deje de tristeza.

- Fue Mamá verdad-argumento el chico manteniendo la vista en el frente, Sakura simplemente lo volvió a ver pero no se atrevió a exclamar nada, por lo que el moreno decidió continuar- Sasuke debió de prever esto antes- negó con la cabeza- estupido hermano pequeño-bufo- que te dijo- cuestiono deteniendo su marcha y volviendo la vista hacia la pelirosa.

Esta se asusto por las acertaciones que tuvo el muchacho frente suyo- no me han dicho nada- atino a decir.

El solo la miro pero no dijo nada y retomando su marcha, admitió- no debes de hacer caso a lo que mis padres digan, sobre todo Mamá, aun no puede entender que somos ya mayores, al menos a mi no me fastidia de esta manera, pero con Sasuke por ser su "bebe" no lo quiere soltar, contando que es la primera ves que su "Sasuke-chan" trae a una chica debió de ser muy duro para ella-

- Entiendo que actué así, pero aun así duele mucho-sin querer aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

- Ósea que si te hicieron algo-musito el pelinegro.

- Yo…lo siento no quise decir…es que…- no había vuelta atrás había metido la pata.

- Quieres hablar de ello- pregunto Itachi.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Te apetecería tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín- sugirió el, al ver la negativa de la muchacha.

- En realidad- sonrió- lo que fui a buscar fue un vaso de agua a la cocina pero no la encontré- admitió para dejar atrás aquella conversación pasada- pero ya no importa-

- Si gustas voy yo por tu vaso de agua- ofreció el pelinegro.

Ella negó con la cabeza- no te preocupes, estoy bien así-

Se encaminaron a las habitaciones, cuando al final del pasillo, observaron a Sasuke quien se encontraba recostado en la puerta de uno de los cuartos, con los brazos cruzados, mirándoles serio.

- Sasuke-kun- musito la pelirosa.

Pero el chico solo paso una mirada fugaz hacia ella para luego dirigir una molesta a su acompañante- que demonios haces aquí Itachi-demando.

El susodicho sonrió con burla- que no puedo venir, esta también es mi casa- le recordó.

- Tsk!- Sasuke solo volvió la vista a otro lado.

Sakura se acerco a su novio, sabia que estaba molesto, mas aun seguramente por encontrarle junto a Itachi y a esas horas de la noche- Sasuke-kun- volvió a llamarle, esta ves el muchacho la miro fijamente, estaba serio demasiado quizás, ambos compartían la mirada.

El moreno de coleta tosió- ejem, bueno los dejo y cuidado con lo que hacen- determino antes de dejarles a solas.

- Que pasa Sasuke-kun- interrogo la pelirosa una vez que su cuñado se hubiese marchado.

- Porque no estabas en tu cuarto y regresaste con Itachi- admitió esto ultimo con coraje.

- Yo….escucha Sasuke, no quiero que discutamos por esto si…no he venido con tu hermano por algo raro…no te hagas ideas- negó con la cabeza- no confías en mi- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

El la miro y la atrajo a sus brazos para tenerla al lado suyo- si- admitió.

- Solo fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero me perdí y de improvisto me encontré a Itachi-san y se ofreció a traerme aca, eso es todo-comento la ojiverde para demostrarle que ella no pensaba ocultarle nada.

- Lo siento- contesto el moreno de cabellos rebeldes a su novia como disculpa por su comportamiento de hace un momento- es solo….que…yo-

- No te agrada verme al lado de Itachi-san, lo se- termino ella la frase que el pelinegro había iniciado.

- No quiero perderte- la estrecho mas contra su pecho.

- No me vas a perder- admitió ella separándose un poco de el- te amo tanto Sasuke-kun- le dijo antes de aproximarse a su boca.

El se inclino para tomar sus labios apasionadamente.

Ella se arrimo mas hacia el, buscándole desesperadamente, el la apretó contra si para envolverle en sus brazos.

El contacto de sus labios se presto exquisito, dulce y apasionado, ella se aferro a sus brazos apretando su pecho contra el de el.

Sus pezones endurecidos se apretaban contra su pecho y el podía sentirlos aun por encima de su ropa, gruño en su boca y la estrello contra la pared, con sus piernas se hizo lugar en las de la pelirosa, sus manos traviesas bajaron de la cintura a la cadera y un poco mas abajo afrentándola contra su cuerpo en busca de mas contacto.

Sakura ahogo un gemido en sus labios, se separo de su boca en busca del aire que tanto le hacia falta, la sangre hervía en sus venas, su piel se había plasmado de un tono rosa tan exquisito que podía sentir como la temperatura elevada hacia estragos en su cuerpo.

Sasuke aprovecho el momento de separación de sus bocas para apoderarse de su cuello, de aquel blando y blanquecino manjar que tanto le obsesionaba.

Sus manos cambiaron de rumbo a sus pechos los cuales estrujo con deleite, apretó sus caderas contra las de su amada que no podía mas que suspirar y participar en aquel instante, halando los cabezos azabaches con una mano y la otra recorriendo su espalda con delicadeza y tacto recordando perfectamente lo que a el le gustaba que ella le hiciese.

No saben en que momento se había salido todo aquello de control, Sasuke la presionaba contra la pared con fuerza hundido entre sus piernas como queriendo traspasar aquellas prendas de ropa que cubrían su sonrosada piel y Sakura le recibía con ansias le devoraba sus labios con sed infinita lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, quería estar con el, desde hacia días que no estaban juntos pero estaba conciente que ese no era el lugar indicado.

Casi temblando y respirando ansiosamente lo aparto un poco de si, lo miro a los ojos sus orbes azabaches estaban pintados de pasión y deseo, respiraba de la misma manera agitada, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que ella decidió romper la circunspección del momento.

- Sasuke….creo que….-hacia pausas por el nivel de agitación en el que se encontraba- debemos dejarlo hasta aquí- trato de apartarse de el para poder abrir la puerta y marcharse dentro de su habitación pero el agarre que aun mantenía el moreno en su cintura le impedía llevar a cabo su cometido.

El no exclamo una sola palabra únicamente le miraba como siempre que estaba con ella, Sakura entendía muy bien sus intenciones ella misma se moría por meterlo en su cuarto y comérselo entero pero era una insensatez y mas a su edad se recordaba constantemente, además nunca le había parecido correcto irrespetar las casas ajenas y menos la de los padres de su novio, contando con que su querida suegra en realidad no la aceptaba, una mirada triste en sus ojos verdes se formo al recordar ese hecho, Sasuke lo noto al instante la manera en que ella había cambiado su animo.

- Sakura- la llamo, ella levanto la mirada que había bajado hacia unos segundos- que sucede- cuestiono el moreno al observarle extraña- Sakura- la llamo de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió tratando de apartar de su mente lo que había descubierto hacia un rato- no pasa nada- contesto aun con su sonrisa para que el no notara lo mal que se sentía- pero sabes Sasuke-kun ya es hora que volvamos a la cama- dijo.

En los labios del pelinegro se formo una sonrisa retorcida mientras le miraba con intensidad tomando con doble sentido lo que ella había manifestado-vamos-agrego.

Ella le miro desaprovatoriamente un momento y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras le observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes y negaba con la cabeza- sabes que aquí no- le recordó, el bufo un poco incomodo pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

Sasuke se aparto de ella para que pudiese dirigirse hasta su puerta y meterse en su habitación pero al momento en el que ella abrió la puerta la tomo de la cintura, pegando su espalda a su amplio pecho, la pelirosa podía sentir como la dura erección de su joven novio se apretaba contra su trasero, haciendo que su respiración volviese a acelerarse.

- Tienes que irte Sasuke-kun- expreso la ojiverde- pero no quiero que te vayas-agrego.

- No quiero irme- susurro en el su oído, haciendo que un profundo escalofrió rondara por toda la figura de la pelirosa, quien sentía como estaba por perder el control si el seguía apretándola contra el y susurrándole cosas.

" Tengo 27 años" se recordó y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que no sabe de donde saco para mantener la cordura se aparto de el- es la casa de tus padres- le rememoro.

- Si- admitió el, sabia que tenia que irse pero le parecía mas atractivo el hecho de quedarse en el cuarto de ella sin importar lo que sus padres dijeran o pensaran pero tampoco quería que ellos se crearan una imagen equivocada de su novia.

Se acerco a ella para darle un beso pero ella retrocedió y negó con la cabeza- porque no, solo un beso- le pidió.

Ella se sonrojo terriblemente antes de hablar- si me besas ahora no seré capaz de dejarte salir de aquí-admitió con la cara tan roja como la de un tomate.

El semi sonrió sabia que eso era verdad si la besaba en ese momento no habría marcha atrás tendría que hacerla suya, la deseaba demasiado y casi estaba en su limite, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- musito ella desde la puerta.

- Buenas- le contesto el, evitando voltear para no tomarla y siguió su camino.

Mientras que en el trayecto a su cuarto algo ocupo sus pensamientos.

--ooooooooooo—

Sakura se metió en la cama con un leve malestar en el vientre pero debía reprimirse, ella no podía andar haciendo locuras se regañaba mentalmente, cuando iba a crecer, debía mantenerse mas en cintura aunque costara, seguramente si la señora Mikoto notara su terrible manera de ser la tacharía de una vieja ridícula, si ya de por si no la quería, mucho menos si se daba cuenta de cómo era.

Se dio la vuelta quedando de costado, suspiro pesadamente a ella nunca le había importado caerle bien o no a la gente después de toda las personas no son monedas de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero quizás fuese la intensidad de los sentimientos que por Sasuke sentía que la hacia necesitar la aprobación de sus padres, sabia que era un trayecto duro talvez nunca la aceptarían pero al menos ella trataría de que el rechazo no afectara en nada su relación con el moreno de cabellos rebeldes.

- Sasuke-kun- musito antes de internarse de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

--ooooooooooo—

La mañana llego más resplandeciente que nunca, el sol brillaba con intensidad, las nubes cubrían minímamente el firmamento dejando mostrar el tono azul celeste del cielo en todo su esplendor.

Todos bajaron a desayunar exceptuando a Itachi quien había salido muy temprano por unos asuntos personales.

Estaban merendando tranquilamente cuando la madre de Sasuke anuncio con una sonrisa- Sasuke quiero que me acompañes al bazar en el Boulevard de la paz este día-

El moreno frunció el ceño no sabia que era lo que pretendía su madre nunca le había pedido que asistiese con ella a algún evento raro porque sabia que a el no le agradaban, siempre se lo pedía a su padre o a Itachi, además simplemente estaba de visita con su novia como pretendía siquiera que la dejara sola si aun tenia mucho que mostrarle y solo tenían unos días mas para permanecer en el lugar tomando en cuenta que había estado meditando hasta que se quedo dormido luego de dejar a Sakura la noche anterior y el ya tenia planes que no pensaba estropear- Esta tarde vamos a salir Sakura y yo, solos- anuncio simplemente.

La pelirosa por su parte le volvió a mirar ya que hasta ese momento se daba por enterada.

Sasuke se acerco a su oído para susurrarle quedamente- para hacer el amor-

Provocando un tímido y casi imperceptible sonrojo en la Haruno quien le miro enigmáticamente con sus ojos verdes y asintió.

Mikoto Uchiha no contenta con la negativa de su hijo solo frunció los labios mientras Fugaku seguía bebiendo su café sin meterse en el asunto.

El sonido del timbre y la presunta visita que recibieron les distrajo de lo que se hablaba en la mesa.

Sasuke seguía con su vista en la pelirosa y ella en el sonriendo con complicidad.

- Buenos días, perdón por la interrupción- se disculpo la persona que acaba de llegar.

De pronto una sonrisa inmensa se pinto en la boca de la señora Uchiha al observar de quien se trataba.

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron la vista al escuchar aquella vos que no era de nada más y nada menos que de Yamanaka Ino, la rubia de ojos azules obsesionada del menor de los Uchihas.

- Ino-chan que sorpresa que vienes a visitarnos porque no habías venido antes- comento Mikoto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a la muchacha.

En la mirada de Fugaku quien aun no participaba en el asunto se veía claramente que expresaba algo así como "Tú la llamaste por eso esta aquí" hacia su mujer.

El moreno de cabellos rebeldes bufo molesto pensando en lo mismo que su padre en que su madre le había llamado.

- Yamanaka, Ino- musito la pelirosa simplemente.

La susodicha volvió la vista hacia ella- Lic, Haruno- anuncio

Mikoto intervino- ustedes se conocen- pregunto.

La rubia contesto inmediatamente- es catedrático de Sasuke y mió-

Mikoto le miro horrorizada no solo aquella mujer era mayor que su pequeño si no que se trataba de una maestra en la universidad a la que iba su hijo, no quería ni imaginarse porque Sasuke estaba con ella.

Sakura lo capto al instante lo que acaba de descubrir su suegra no hacia mas que poner en peor calidad su imagen ante ella.

- Sasuke- emitió Mikoto en busca de una explicación.

- Que sea mi maestro o no, no es importante- anuncio este un poco incomodo y molesto por el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo su madre.

Sakura no pretendía ni iba a intervenir era una situación inconveniente además tenia la impresión que si hablaba dijera lo que dijera saldría mal parada.

Fugaku se levanto de la mesa y se marcho a su despacho por su portafolios para dirigirse al bufete de abogados del que era propietario sin despedirse de ninguno de los presentes.

Ino sentía el incordio del momento y sabia que sin querer había metido la pata, no era que le molestara fastidiar a su rival la cual estaba frente a ella pero no le agradaba causarle problemas a Sasuke con su madre.

- Por cierto Mikoto-san vamos a ir al bazar en el Boulevard de la paz- menciono la rubia cambiando de tema.

La señora Uchiha volvió la vista a ella con una sonrisa- si Sasuke va a ir con nosotras- declaro.

-No- el moreno se negó inmediatamente, no pensaba dejar que su madre quisiese manejarlo, el ya no era un pequeño y ella no podía decidir lo que el iba a hacer o no.

Sakura sentía como el ambiente se hacia mas incomodo por lo que decidió retirarse, entendía que la madre de Sasuke ahora que ya había discutido con su marido lo que realmente pensaba de ella y que accidentalmente ella había escuchado sabia que ella era la causante de todo aquello.

- Con permiso- se levanto y dijo aquello educadamente antes de retirarse, ni Mikoto ni Ino le tomaron importancia, pero Sasuke si y se retiro tras ella sin importarle lo que su madre le reclamara luego.

--ooooooooooo—

- Sakura- la llamo cuando la alcanzo por el pasillo.

- Dime- manifestó ella volviendo la vista hacia el.

- Lo de la mesa yo….-hizo una pausa- disculpa por tener que presenciar el comportamiento de mamá …ella nunca…-

- No te preocupes así son los padres- sonrió para que el dejara de apenarse por lo sucedido por que aunque no lo admitiera ella sabia que así se sentía por el comportamiento de su madre.

Sasuke se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo – Sabes Sasuke-kun creo que seria una buena idea si los días que nos hacen falta, me quede en un hotel- expreso.

Al instante se separo de ella- No- declaro simplemente el moreno.

- Mira Sasuke-kun se perfectamente que tu madre esta molesta porque seguramente quería tener tiempo para pasar contigo y yo….supongo que…los planes de hoy…pues le han molestado y talvez sea mejor si me voy a otra parte….menos incomodo para tu familia supongo….no quiero causarte problemas- admitió aun con su sonrisa pero esta se había tornado un poco triste.

El la seguía observando en silencio hasta que expreso seriamente- hasta ahora no había problemas, no se que esta pasando-

Y Sakura si que sabía " Soy yo, el problema" se oyó decir en su mente pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke siguió hablando- no pienso cambiar mis planes por una tontería absurda de mamá, ella no pregunto si tenia algo que hacer- admitió.

Ella solo sonrió al verlo fruncir el ceño incomodo- Sasuke-kun creo que deberías ir con ella aunque sea un rato- objeto la pelirosa.

El la miro molesto el no tenia ni la mínima intención de ir a ninguna parte con su madre, el quería hacerle el amor toda la tarde a ella, a su Sakura.

- Ves hasta Sakura piensa lo mismo- se oyó una vos a sus espaldas, ellos volvieron la vista para encontrarse con Mikoto.

Sasuke cerro los ojos pidiendo paciencia sabia que Sakura le sugería eso para no causarle problemas, los mismos que su madre se empeñaba en generar sin sentido, empezaba a pensar que en realidad lo que pasaba era que ella no quería dejarle estar a solas con su novia, esto era tan estupido, empezaba a parecerse a esas telenovelas irrelevantes que su madre veía.

Pero de igual manera pensó que también con sus negativas se estaba comportando un poco infantil y el no quería que Sakura pensara eso de el. Tomo una decisión.

- Esta bien voy, pero solo un rato y Sakura viene….- su madre no lo dejo terminar de hablar ya que decidió intervenir.

- Sakura Cariño tu te quedas a esperar a Itachi para decirle donde estamos verdad- declaro Mikoto con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sakura sabia que no era un sonrisa verdadera y la verdad era que dolía aquella situación pero decidió actuar lo que su edad pedía- por supuesto- le devolvió la sonrisa pero la de ella tenia ese deje de tristeza que solo Sasuke noto.

--ooooooooooo—

El moreno no entendía porque Sakura accedía a eso si cualquier domestico podía darle el recado a su hermano, empezaba a creer que a su madre ella no le agradaba y que todo la amabilidad de antes había sido un parapeto y ahora a su madre ya no le importaba disimular sus verdaderos pensamientos. Hablaría con Sakura cuando se vieran esa tarde a las tres frente a la fuente de Hiroshima. También hablaría luego seriamente con su madre no permitiría que se metiera con Sakura si es que ella tenía algún problema con su novia.

--ooooooooooo—

Al medio día…

- Te han dejado sola- anuncio un moreno de coleta al pasar por el jardín de su casa, el cual era observado por la bella pelirosa.

- Mikoto-san tenia cosas que hacer y se llevo a Sasuke, Ino también iba- declaro sin saber porque le había confiado eso a su cuñado.

Itachi suspiro pesadamente- Hasta llamo a Ino eh! Veo hasta que punto ha llegado mamá y se me hace imposible creerlo- admitió.

- Porque lo dices- pregunto la pelirosa.

- Mamá no traga a Ino para nada pero supongo que tú le debes de caer peor- dijo sin tacto.

- Supongo- respondió la pelirosa sin tomar en cuenta mucho las palabras del pelinegro, ella se había imaginado eso de que ella le caía terriblemente mal a la madre de Sasuke- Me dijeron que te informara de donde estaban supongo que para que fueras Itachi-san-

- Ella te pidió que te quedaras no es verdad- negó con la cabeza- no puedo creer que Sasuke lo haya permitido, tiene que estar idiota mi estupido hermano pequeño para no darse cuenta- declaro.

- Yo le pedí que fuera- manifestó la pelirosa- y acepte quedarme- admitió.

- Porque haces esto- Itachi le miro sorprendido.

- Porque quiero empezar a actuar lo que dicta mi edad- le respondió aquello sin saber porque.

- Siempre te has comportado como la maravillosa mujer que eres no entiendo que te esta sucediendo- expreso el moreno de coleta.

- Últimamente me comporto como una adolescente- admitió Sakura.

-No lo creo- la reconforto Itachi- pero aunque fuese así eso fue algo en lo que se fijo Sasuke y en lo que me fije yo- declaro lo ultimo quedamente.

- Gracias- expreso la pelirosa- vas a ir donde están ellos- pregunto al verle marcharse dentro de la casa.

- Hmp! Ni loco me acerco a esas cosas raras a las que va mi madre, suficiente la aguante antes para que lo haga ahora, menos después de que fue tan grosera de pedirle a mi linda cuñada que no fuese- objeto antes de entrar a la residencia.

--ooooooooooo—

Llevaban toda la mañana en el dichoso bazar habian quedado que temprano por su compromiso con Sakura y eran casi las 2:30 de la tarde y su madre se les había perdido de vista hacia mas o menos 15 minutos si no la encontraban pronto o el no se marchaba rápido no llegaría a tiempo a su cita con Sakura .

Sasuke había empezado a sospechar también que su madre se había desaparecido para que el se quedase a solas con la Yamanaka.

Bufo molesto no era que la rubia no fuese bonita o que talvez tratándola fuese agradable pero su empeño por el lo sacaba de quicio sin olvidar lo que antes le había hecho a su novia.

-Oye Sasuke-kun- le llamo

- Hmp!- respondió.

Iban doblando por una esquina cuando Ino decidió preguntar algo que necesitaba saber- Siempre he querido Saber si estas con ella porque es buena en ….- no pudo concluir ya que el moreno la había interrumpido.

- No estoy con Sakura por sexo no se a que viene esa pregunta- comento el chico molesto.

- Solo quería saber- explico la ojiazul- entonces por que, que tiene ella, porque con ella si quisiste estar y con…- aguardo en silencio pero claramente ambos sabian que hablaba de porque con ella no quiso nada.

El nunca había sido de hablar ni de dar muchas explicaciones pero aun así talvez aquella chica le daba un poco de lastima por lo que admitió- Sakura me hace sentir como nadie en el mundo-

- Entiendo- murmuro apenada- enserio la amas verdad- el no dijo nada mas pero había quedado claro ya e Ino lo entendía- Sasuke sabes es mejor que te vayas tienes un compromiso no!- el la miro sorprendido un momento y la rubia prosiguió- si no te vas ya no vas a llegar ni media hora tarde y ella va a estar esperando, no vamos a encontrar a Mikoto-san porque ella lo hizo a propósito para que no fueras donde la Lic. Haruno-admitió un poco arrepentida talvez por hablar de mas o bien por prestarse al jueguito de la madre de Sasuke.

- Gracias Ino- expreso el muchacho antes de marcharse.

Y la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el gesto del chico ya que el nunca le había dedicado ni una sola mirada antes y ahora le dedicaba aquel gracias, se sentía en paz y sonrió pensando en que por fin podría olvidarlo.

--ooooooooooo—

Llego un poco antes de las 2:35 siempre había sido muy puntual, se caracterizaba por ello, observo el panorama, parecía ser que Sasuke aun no había llegado, ella había exagerado al llegar tan temprano, se sentó sobre el borde de la fuente donde pequeños rocíos de agua mojaban su piel minímamente, observo de nuevo sin poderse creer que en 1945 hubiese estallado aquella bomba atómica que acabo con la vida de 200,000 habitantes, pero gracias a Kami que ahora la ciudad había florecido tras los años aunque era impactante pensar en el pobre destino de aquellas inocentes almas que fallecieron anteriormente.

Miro su reloj y se percato que eran mas de las 3:30 ya, tan perdida había estado en sus cavilaciones que el tiempo se le fue volando, observo de nuevo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el aun no llegaba.

Sakura suspiro si se llegaban las 3:45 y el no llegaba sabia que debía marcharse ya que posiblemente el la plantaría.

Sonrió taciturna su madre le había dicho que ella no esperaría a nadie por mas de 10 minutos y ella llevaba ya 55 minutos claro que no se había percatado de ello hasta el momento pero aun así parecía como una adolescente enamorada esperando a su cita que se había retrasado o le había plantado.

Las 3:40 llegaron y ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar…

--ooooooooooo—

Observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 3:48, cruzo corriendo la ultima esquina antes de llegar al lugar de la cita.

Respirando aceleradamente se detuvo frente a la fuente, observo las cercanías y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo, apretó los puños con rabia pensando que todo había sido culpa de su madre y su tonta reciente actitud.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando de pronto casi choca con alguien pero su vos le hizo reaccionar.

- Sasuke-kun- le llamo y el al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Sakura quien se aproximaba con un refresco en sus manos.

Estaba preciosa pensó con aquel sencillo jeans azul y aquella blusa verde del mismo color de sus ojos, su cabello rosado suelto que se ondeaba con el viento. No dijo nada solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo admitiendo- Pensé que te habías ido-

- Me levante solo un momento por un refresco pero casi me iba pensé que ya no venias- declaro la pelirosa en sus brazos pensando en lo guapo que se veía su novio.

- Lo siento- se disculpo el pelinegro.

- No importa- respondió ella suponiendo el porque el retraso del chico.

El sonrió antes de susurrar en su oído- ahora voy a comerte- declaro provocando un sonrojo en Sakura, luego se separo un poco de ella y le planto un beso que ella correspondió al instante y aun con el refresco en una de sus manos la pelirosa trenzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

--ooooooooooo—

Sakura iba alzada en los brazos de Sasuke, desde que el ascensor del hotel en el que se encontraban había llegado a su piso y el la había tomado entre sus brazos.

Abrió impaciente la puerta de su habitación y empujando la puerta de una patada para cerrarla , se dirigió al cuarto con ella aun en sus brazos.

La deposito en la cama con delicadeza, mientras ella le extendía los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella.

Sasuke se acerco a su boca y ella le recibió con ansias mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se fue colocando sobre ella pausadamente haciendo que ambos fueran recostándose en la cama lentamente.

Cuando la cabeza y el cuerpo entero de Sakura toco la cama el beso se había tornado apasionado casi desesperado.

Las manos de Sasuke le recorrían el contorno de sus piernas mientras Sakura le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza y levantaba lentamente la camisa del moreno quien al instante le ayudo a deshacerse de ella reincorporándose simplemente lo necesario para no perder el contacto en ningún momento del cuerpo de ella.

De igual manera el se deshizo de la blusa y sostén de ella, para poder sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo la de el.

Sasuke gimió mientras devoraba sus labios al sentir como los pezones endurecidos de los pechos de Sakura se apretaban contra su pecho.

Se separo de su boca para poder probar de su cuello mientras se decidía a explorar con sus manos aquellas preciosidades que tanto le obsesionaban.

Sakura jadeo con fuerza cuando el mordió una zona sensible de su cuello y se arqueo cuando el rozo con sus pulgares sus pezones endurecidos y le apretó sus hombros cuando el se apretó entre sus piernas sintiendo su erección oprimiéndose contra su extremidad aun con la ropa puesta.

Sasuke siguió bajando por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta sus pechos los cuales se encargo de atender con la boca y una de sus manos mientras la otra se ocupaba del broche del Jean que ella llevaba puesto.

- Sasuke-kun- suspiro la ojiverde cuando Sasuke se metió uno de sus pechos en la boca y le acariciaba el pezón con la lengua sus manos había bajado para empezar a deshacerse del Jean que empezaba a estorbar.

De la misma forma las manos de ella bajaron para poder encargarse del botón de su pantalón, sus traviesas manos se internaron dentro de aquella prenda para llegar a su objetivo.

Sasuke dejo caer su cabeza en sus pechos al sentir las manos de su novia acariciando su entrepierna, su respiración era acelerada, sabia que a ella le encantaba torturarlo de aquella manera, pero si seguía seguramente acabaría rápido, retiro las manos de la chica de ese lugar y les dio un beso en la palma de cada una de ella, se reincorporo un poco para poder deshacerse de su pantalón y le extendió el brazo a ella para poder deshacerse del de ella de igual manera.

Con el problema solucionado volvió a tenderla sobre la cama y la beso con ansias mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas y le acariciaba su entrepierna con la suya, con sus manos estrujo sus pechos deliciosamente y ella se arqueaba a cada avance que el hacia.

Bajo de nuevo sus manos y se dedico a atender la extremidad de la muchacha con los dedos, ella estaba lista pero a el le encantaba torturarla así como a ella a el.

Beso de nuevo su cuello cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro de aquella calida cavidad húmeda, ella se arqueo de nuevo contra el, y el pareció volverse loco por ella, todas sus acciones le excitaban de sobremanera.

La beso desesperadamente en los labios mientras aceleraba las caricias en su entrepierna.

Ella se separo de su boca y susurro su nombre cuando sintió como alcanzaba el cielo.

Y el sin esperar mas a que ella bajase a la realidad, entro en ella impacientemente casi temblando, la deseaba demasiado y no podía esperar mas.

Ella ahogo un grito en sus labios al sentirle dentro inesperadamente, el la besaba mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ella pudiese acostumbrase a su invasión.

Ella meció su cadera para que el supiera que estaba lista y el lo entendió, se reincorporo y utilizo sus antebrazos para no aplastarla, comenzó a embestir.

El desenfreno se apodero de ambos, estaban por perder la cordura mientras el la hundía repetidamente y con fuerza y ella le recibía ansiosamente con las piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura.

Sakura susurraba su nombre y eso le volvía loco, la embistió con mas fuerza al sentir como sus paredes internas comenzaban a apresar su miembro, un instante después ella se arqueaba contra el sintiendo como aquel delicioso cosquilleo le recorría de pies a cabeza alcanzando el firmamento de nuevo, derramando dos febriles lagrimas dejándose ir de espaldas completamente sobre el colchón y el le siguió al momento hundiéndose completamente en ella, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello con olor a cereza respirando descontroladamente.

--ooooooooooo—

-Te Amo- exclamo mientras subía y bajaba por toda la longitud de su erección.

El la tenia tomada de la cintura y le ayudaba a acentuar el ritmo mientras el la hundía con fuerza y devoraba su cuello.

-Sakura yo….- musito el moreno de cabellos rebeldes, mirándole a los ojos.

Y la pelirosa al escucharle se le dilato la mirada por sus palabras y la pasión del momento, lo entendía aunque el no terminara de decirlo, con el hecho de haberlo intentado era suficiente para hacerle saber que sentía lo mismo por ella.

Le robo un beso y le tomo de las mejillas dulcemente y el la abrazo con fuerza mientras seguía embistiendo en su interior.

Quería estar con ella, solo con ella siempre…

--ooooooooooo—

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Comentario: espero que el Lemmon no me haya quedado muy raro T-T, es que con las prisas me quedo así diferente al que había colocado antes, espero me disculpen si que quedo de alguna manera ofensivo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el capitulo se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: siendo un Fan fiction de clasificación Romance se presenta OOC en sus personajes.**

"**In Love"**

--xxxxxxxxx--

Salía apenas del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, se acababa de dar una ducha.

Observo el reloj que marcaba las diez y treinta de la noche. Recién hacia media hora se había despertado en los brazos del moreno de apellido Uchiha que tanto amaba para darse cuenta que se habían quedado profundamente dormidos tras haber pasado haciendo el amor toda la tarde.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la mesita de noche contiguo a la cama matrimonial de aquel hotel, para observar a la maravilla de hombre que descansaba entre las sabanas de aquel amplio colchón.

Acerco una de sus manos para apartar un poco los cabellos rebeldes y oscuros que caían graciosamente sobre su faz, era tan hermoso, a veces aun no creía que estuvieran juntos, es que Sasuke Uchiha era un sueño, demasiado guapo para que fuera real.

A veces tenia miedo, se cuestionaba en silencio que les deparaba el fututo, hasta el momento todo iba bien, exceptuando el hecho de que la madre del moreno no la aceptaba, todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, temía que en cualquier momento aquello se rompiera, porque aunque siendo cruel y masoquista pensara que Sasuke pudiera olvidarse de ella si todo aquello terminaba, ella estaba segura que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Amaba tanto a su Sasuke-kun, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian y la diferencia de edades se haría notoria con los años y quien sabe si aquello aun existiría en un par de ellos.

Saco inmediatamente aquella idea de la cabeza, recordando como hacia unas horas Sasuke le había insinuado que la amaba, y ella sabia que era así aunque el no lo dijera abiertamente, la forma en que la miraba, la manera en que la tocaba se lo decían todo, además no podía ser un simple capricho de un chico menor que ella lo que Sasuke sentía ya que ya se lo había demostrado.

Sonrió al pensar cuan feliz era al lado de aquel precioso muchacho- Te amo- susurro mientras se inclinaba lentamente para posas sus labios sobre los del moreno, pero una reacción por parte de el la hizo sorprenderse, ya que al instante en que ella estaba a punto de tocar sus labios el la había tomado por los hombros y se había reincorporado para besarla aun con los ojos cerrados la besaba, así que ella los cerro también mientras se dejaba caer sobre el que la había casi subido a la cama.

- Sakura- musito el moreno de cabellos azabaches con reflejos azules a su querida novia nada mas terminar el beso al tiempo que abría los ojos y ambos se reincorporaban hasta quedar sentados en aquella cama.

- Como despertó mi bello durmiente- manifestó ella mirándole sonriente mientras que el abría los ojos sorprendido un instante para el otro volver el rostro a un lado con un ligero sonrojo por las palabras de ella.

- Porque…no me despertaste para que me bañara contigo- alego Sasuke volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia la pelirosa, al notar como su cabello rosado aun goteaba de agua.

-Es que…- Sakura dudo un poco, no sabia si decirle, es que sabia que si era muy empalagosa Sasuke se enfadaría, pero que mas daba si era su hermoso bebe después de todo no! si se enfadaba con ella ya se las arreglaría para que la perdonara por lo que prosiguió- te veías tan lindo dormido que yo….- se cayo ya que la pena le inundo, la verdad era es que nunca había sido tan romántica que digamos y a ninguno de los novios que había tenido anteriormente les había salido con las cursilerías que le decía a Sasuke.

El moreno sonrió socarronamente le encantaba que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, la amaba esa era la verdad y aunque el no era romántico ni muy comunicativo, le agradaba que ella tuviera esos detalles con el, el sabia que no era capaz de decirle abiertamente cosas bonitas ni de hablar así como lo hacia ella, pero si podía demostrárselo con hechos por lo que extendió sus brazos para atraerla hacia el y la beso con dulzura.

- Sasuke-kun- exclamo Sakura al terminar el beso y el la miro atentamente- deberías volver a casa de tu familia, estarán preocupados.

- no importa- dijo simplemente el recostándose sobre el colchón nuevamente.

- Sasuke- le llamo esta de nuevo, había estado pensando muchas cosas antes de que se encontraran la tarde pasada y estaba segura que había escogido la mejor opción para no causarle mas problemas a Sasuke-

El la miro esperando que ella prosiguiera.

- Sasuke-kun estaba pensando que para que pases todo el tiempo con tus padres, seria mejor que yo regresara a Tokio, además así me da tiempo para revisar unos pendientes que deje del ciclo pasado- alego con una sonrisa tratando de no parecer triste.

El solo la observo, se había puesto serio de repente debido a las palabras de la pelirosa y de pronto recordó lo que Ino le había mencionado acerca de su madre y como si hubiera dado con el clavo exclamo- que te ha dicho mi madre-

--xxxxxxxxx--

Paseaba de un lugar a otro por aquella habitación pensando en lo peor, pero es que como es que todo le salía tan mal y como es que nadie se daba cuenta que aquella mujer era una mala influencia para su hijo pequeño.

Y es que había tratado tanto de evitar que se encontraran porque sabia que algo como lo de ese día pasaría, seguro que esa mujer se lo había llevado a quien sabe donde y le estaba haciendo cosas obscenas a su pobre e inocente bebe (si como no ¬¬).

Aun no entendía, Ino a quien creía su aliada había dejado ir a su hijo para que se encontrara con la tal Sakura, kami ese nombre como le repugnaba, esa mujer no iba a hacer feliz a su hijo de eso estaba segura, su hijo necesitaba una jovencita de su edad o menor no una mujer mayor y para colmo esa tipa era su maestra, que artimañas habría utilizado aquella mujer para atrapar a su hijo, seguro de las peores para que Sasuke se fuera tras ella idiotizado, y a su esposo parecía caerle bien, pero que tenia de bueno aquella mujer, seria ese vulgar cabello rosa que tenia o su vos de niña inocente fingida, si hasta había oído a Itachi murmurando algo de que esa tal Sakura era maravillosa, pero que diablos podía tener esa tipa aun se interrogaba.

Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, su hijo merecía alguien mejor y ella se encargaría de abrirle los ojos a la realidad a su adorado bebe.

--xxxxxxxxx--

No sabia que contestar no es que fuera una mártir o una protagonista de una telenovela pero es que no quería que Sasuke y su familia tuvieran una disputa por ella; el hecho de que ella no era aceptada por su suegra era tan evidente y de alguna manera era común que algo así sucediera, tampoco es que ella fuera una moneda de oro para caerle bien a toda la gente.

Así que lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió- como crees que me diría algo, Sasuke- alego.

Y el no le creyó nada por lo que admitió- esta tarde Mamá se las ingenio para dejarme a solas con Ino- Sakura sintió un tirón de celos ante esto pero no dijo nada- ella me explico que todo fue un plan de de Mamá para que no pudiera verte- la miro fijamente- esta mañana me dijiste que querías irte a un hotel para no causar problemas y la madrugada de ayer estabas extraña y ahora quieres irte a Tokio, te suena-dijo claro y conciso poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y ella se sonrojo avergonzada tenia o no al novio mas guapo e inteligente, había atado los cabos y estaba segura que no solo sospechaba si no que tenia la certeza de ello y sabia que si le mentía el se enfadaría con ella.

- No le agrado a tu familia- musito quedamente la pelirosa.

- Que te han dicho- demando el pelinegro.

- Nada, pero es obvio- dijo tristemente- pero Sasuke quiero que entiendas algo, Tu familia es primero y el hecho que pasen cosas como estas es normal, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- le sonrió- de verdad creo que lo mejor para evitar esta clase de problemas es que me vaya- el la miro desaprovatoriamente- y no solo lo hago por eso en verdad creo que tu necesitas estar un tiempo con tus padres, yo no quiero ser una causa de distanciamiento entre tu y tu familia.

El solo la observo nuevamente, pensando en algo no sabia si seria imprudente o precipitado pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer que amaba por un capricho infundado de su madre – Cásate con migo Sakura-

Tras esa declaración la pelirosa dejo hasta de respirar por un instante.

--xxxxxxxxx--

Un mes exacto había pasado desde aquella noche en que Sasuke le había pedido aquello y ella aun no le había dado una respuesta, el nuevo ciclo había iniciado días atrás y aun no sabia como reaccionar ante el moreno.

Al día siguiente de aquella noche ambos habían regresado a la casa de la familia de Sasuke, y la señora Mikoto los había observado desaprovatoriamente pero no había dicho nada seria que talvez empezaba a reflexionar algo, pero Sakura no había querido cerciorarse de nada con respecto a aquella señora, le trataba con respeto pero nada mas, termino pasando la semana en Hiroshima al lado de Sasuke por que el se lo había pedido pero en lo concernia a la señora Uchiha, Sakura la había estado evitando..

Aun recordaba como una tarde antes de regresar a Tokio había tenido una platica con el señor Uchiha, Fugaku que hombre tan amable tras aquella fachada de seriedad había una persona gentil, le había comentado lo bien que le caía ella y que esperaba que ella pudiera hacer feliz a Sasuke, a lo que ella se había sonrojado, le comento también sobre la niñez de Sasuke y como el decía desde niño que tendría muchos pequeños cuando se casase.

Eso la dejo pensando mucho y si ella no podía darle los hijos que Sasuke tanto quería, no lo iba a atar a ella para hacerlo infeliz, seria eso lo que la detenía o era que tenia miedo que si aceptaba la propuesta de Sasuke cuando el descubriera que no podía cumplir uno de sus sueños, la repudiaría.

Desde cuando era tan insegura le reclamaba una vocecita en su interior, no era que confiaba y estaba segura de Sasuke entonces cual era el problema.

De pronto la puerta del despacho de su oficina se abrió por la cual una morena cruzo seria- Y se puede saber que te pasa ahora Sakura-demando

-Ten Ten- exclamo casi silenciosamente la pelirosa.

--xxxxxxxxx--

Mientras en un sector distinto de la universidad….

-Que te pasa Dobe, estas raro desde hace días- alego un rubio con ojos azules a su amigo.

- Nada- respondió cortante.

No era que estuviera molesto si no preocupado, Sakura estaba extraña desde que le habría propuesto que se casara con el, ella parecía haberlo tomado como una broma le había sonreído pero no le respondió nada, los días que pasaron en su casa ella se comportaba igual, dulce, pero evitaba tocar el tema y desde que habían vuelto a Tokio, ella ponía excusas siempre que el quería retomar el tema.

Y el miedo le invadió por primera vez, seria que aquella maldita pregunta en lugar de ayudarle a mantenerla a su lado, la alejaba cada vez más.

--xxxxxxxxx--

- Sakura enserio que tu necesitas un psicólogo, cada vez que tienes un problema con Sasuke huyes así, el se va a cansar de esto sabes- alego la morena

- Si lo se, pero es como quieres que me tome a la ligera su propuesta, llevamos tan poco de conocernos, su familia no me acepta, mi madre aun lo pone en duda, que puedo hacer- respondió la pelirosa.

-Lo amas realmente- cuestiono la chica de ojos avellana.

- Por supuesto- reacciono rápidamente- lo amo mas que a mi vida por eso no quiero atarlo a mi si no puedo tener hijos-manifestó.

- No crees que estas siendo egoísta, si eso fuera verdad aunque lo dudo porque se que solo es un enredo raro en tu mente, ya que nunca haz querido ni comentar con tu madre y hacerte un chequeo sobre esto, no diciéndole esto a Sasuke, le estas privando que sepa los motivos del porque estas distante- exclamo esta.

- Tienes razón yo siempre me hago bolas con mis problemas, lo que tengo que hacer realmente es hablar con Sasuke y aclarar todo lo que pase, si pasa cualquier cosa con migo y el me acepta tal y cual soy, voy a aceptar sin dudar a su propuesta lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir así como así- declaro Sakura muy segura de si y Ten Ten solo sonrió deseaba que su mejor amiga fuera muy pero muy feliz.

--xxxxxxxxx--

-Tía, muchas gracias por recomendarme la universidad de Tokio de verdad que fue de gran ayuda- reconoció una bella chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabella caoba que no aparentaba mas de veinte años.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, hija- contesto la señora Uchiha.

- No enserio tía Mikoto eres estupenda y todavía vienes conmigo y me ayudas, es que eres la mejor- se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a la señora cuando de pronto al voltear la vista diviso a alguien muy conocido por lo que se separo un poco de su tía y corrió hasta aquella persona.

- Sasuke- grito para que el le escuchara mientras corría sonriendo.

--xxxxxxxxx--

Iba caminando junto a Naruto hacia la clase de filosofía que estaba por iniciar cuando una vos conocida lo saco del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba.

Y cuando alzo la vista un par de brazos menudos le abrazaron efusivamente

- Sasuke que bueno verte, te extrañe mucho- alego aquella chica dulcemente.

--xxxxxxxxx--

Estaba segura que Sasuke tenia una clase de filosofía a esa hora pero no lo había visto cuando paso por el aula correspondiente a esa clase, el no estaba por ninguna parte.

Suspiro de todas maneras era una locura sacarlo de la clase solo para decirle aquello no.

¿Porque siempre era tan impulsiva?- Se preguntaba.

Salio un rato al plantel de la universidad para ver si se despejaba un momento, pero nada mas cruzar la puerta se quedo helada y dejo de respirar por instante al encontrarse con el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

A Sasuke le estaba abrazando una chica morena y por lo que podía darse cuenta era muy joven y mucho mas hermosa que ella y a el no parecía importarle el comportamiento de ella.

--xxxxxxxxx--

**Corto…incoherente…demasiado rápido los acontecimientos, pues la verdad es que necesitaba actualizar lo que era ya, me demore demasiado debido a mis problemas que olvide por completo mis fics, pido disculpas por ello, espero q este capitulo no sea decepcionante o al menos haya estado pasable.**

**Por otro lado agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman en leer mi humilde fic y espero q la escritura haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ahora la pregunta es:**

**¿Será esa chica una rival más para Sakura?**

**Me dejaras un review?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Historia y personajes no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Siendo este un Fan fiction de categoría "Romance" existirá OOC en sus personajes.**

**Aclaración: El personaje de Aine es un OC exclusivo de mi amiga "Atori", yo simplemente lo he pedido prestado bajo el consentimiento de su autora.**

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

- Aine- exclamo interrogante, Sasuke a la chica que lo abrazaba, ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Como haz estado Sasuke- pregunto de repente la morena, deshaciendo el abrazo.

Pero antes de que el moreno de apellido Uchiha pudiese contestar, Mikoto Uchiha tomo la palabra- Sasuke espero que no sea una molestia que le enseñes a Aine la universidad- Y Sasuke simplemente observo el sonriente rostro de su madre.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

Lo observo en silencio, no podía negar la incomodidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, si el hecho de ver a Sasuke acompañado de cualquier fémina le hacia sentir celos y mas si el parecía estar amenamente platicando con aquella muchacha, pero no podía ir a allá y armarle una escena ya que ella se suponía una persona madura no! además debía de confiar en Sasuke, se repetía, el la quería a ella no! entonces no debería de sentirse así verdad.

¿Talvez seria una vieja amiga no? o quizás nueva, pero se suponía que Sasuke no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico de otras mujeres que no fuera ella o eso había pensado por como lo había visto comportarse con sus fans, pero en realidad en lugar de estar haciéndose bolas mejor debería de volver a su oficina y terminar sus pendientes, ya luego sabría que era lo que había entre Sasuke y esa mujer, si es que el se lo decía, claramente.

Se dio la vuelta un poco molesta y quien no, si ver a tu novio con otra mujer era inaudito, en fin trataría de confiar en Sasuke. Tan incomoda se sentía que ni siquiera noto que su querida suegra y el rubio amigo del moreno se encontraban allí también.

Nada mas avanzar unos cuantos pasos la pelirosa sintió un mareo que la hizo estar a punto de desvanecerse. Se tomo la frente con una mano mientras poco a poco perdía la lucidez , trato de recostarse sobre la pared del pasillo mientras pasaba el malestar pero no pudo hacer nada antes de perder el conocimiento, pero antes de que esta tocase suelo unos brazos la detuvieron.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

No sabia que lo había hecho salir a tomar un poco de aire, quizás el llamado de atención que acababa de recibir por parte del rector le había asentado demasiado mal, pero el caso fue que nada mas acercarse al pasillo de la entrada, noto como una guapa pelirosa estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que se apresuro a llegar a donde ella se encontraba para evitar que esta se lastimara al caer al piso.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

Mientras fuera de la Universidad….

Era un debate de miradas azabaches las que se encontraban frente a frente, Sasuke nunca creyó que podría molestarse enserio alguna vez con su madre, pero era muy claro para el que ella había sido la que había llevado a Aine, una vieja conocida, para algo en especifico y es que no había que ser muy inteligente para imaginarse cual era.

Naruto notando de inmediato la tensión que había entre madre e hijo, decidió intervenir para poder dejar a solas a los Uchiha.

-Pero que grande estas ya Aine-chan y muy guapa- exclamo el rubio.

La chica de inmediato volvió la vista hacia el- Naru-chan tu también haz crecido- le sonrió a lo que el rubio de ojos azules correspondió con una sonrisa amplia.

- Te parece si damos una vuelta Aine-chan- cuestiono.

- Claro- respondió la muchacha.

Nada mas el rubio y la morena desaparecían de las cercanías, Sasuke se decidió hablar claramente con su madre…

-Mamá – respiro profundo- se lo que pretendes- admitió.

- No se de que estas hablando- sonrió alegando la señora Uchiha.

El moreno solo pidió paciencia al cielo, el respetaba y amaba mucho a su madre pero ella claramente se estaba pasando. No le había dicho nada antes por pedido de Sakura, pero ya no podía posponer esto más.

- Se que no te agrada Sakura- comento, pero Mikoto aun no borraba su sonrisa sin ocultar o negar lo que el estaba diciendo- pero creo que estas llegando muy lejos y me he dado cuenta que es lo que te propones al traer a Aine pero créeme que estas equivocada si crees que va a funcionarte- delimito simplemente.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba molesta, demasiado, pero aun así sonreía ya no le importaba nada disimular que no soportaba a aquella mujer vulgar de cabellos rosa, sabia que no podía decidir por su hijo pero si estaba segura de poder hacerle entender que aquella mujer no le convenía.

-Que tengas un bonito día Sasuke y cuida de Aine- se despidió simplemente, ignorando por completo lo que su hijo acababa de decirle.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

- Pasa algo- pregunto de repente Aine a su acompañante el rubio de ojos azules.

- Porque lo preguntas- determino Naruto a la chica que conocía de hacia muchos años, Aine Aotsuki, la aijada de los padres de Sasuke y que había sido una buena amiga.

-Es que note a mi tía Mikoto rara, me llamo a Kyoto para preguntarme si quería estudiar en la misma universidad que Sasuke para que le ayudara con algo pero al final no me dijo que era y Sasuke cuando vio a mi tía Mikoto estaba raro, no se- delimito la morena.

- Pues yo también note algo raro, pero si me dices a mi, la verdad es que ni idea de lo que esta pasando Dattebayo- se rasco la cabeza.

De pronto Naruto sintió como le tomaban del brazo nerviosamente y le detenían en el acto por lo que volvió la vista a la chica castaña de ojos esmeraldas para encontrarla completamente sonrojada observando a algo o a alguien, de inmediato volvió la vista hacia el frente para saber que era lo que tenia a la morena así y una sonrisa zorruna se pinto en su faz, a veces las cosas nunca cambian y es que en la lejanía se encontraba el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta que los sentimientos que aquella muchacha decía sentir desde que era apenas un pequeña niña hacia el mayor de los Uchiha no habían cambiado nada.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

En otro parte de la Universidad…

Despertó debido al olor a alcohol que inhalaban sus fosas nasales, trato de reincorporarse aun sin abrir los ojos, pero algo o alguien la recostó nuevamente.

- No se levante- exclamo una vos melodiosa y sensual a la vez.

Sakura abrió los ojos y su verde mirada se encontró con una de color avellana que le observaba atentamente, acompañando a un cabello rojizo desordenado y una faz tan fina y sensual que Sakura no sabia si era por que el estaba demasiado cerca pero sintió como un leve tono rosa pálido se coló sin querer en sus mejillas, ese chico era sumamente atractivo pero no tenia comparación con su novio Sasuke evidentemente.

- Em! Disculpe como llegue aquí- articulo la pelirosa quien demandaba saber el motivo del porque ese muchacho estaba allí por lo que había notado en la enfermería de la universidad con ella, y no sabia como había llegado allí, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba su mente era el momento del mareo.

- Tuvo un desmayo, simplemente le traje aquí- determino el simplemente, sentándose en una silla a su lado

Ella solo le sonrió un poco obligada no sabia porque pero se sentía incomoda al lado de ese chico.

Desde que la había visto le pareció una mujer sumamente atractiva pero cuando esta despertó sintió la incomodidad de la muchacha por lo que trato de limitarse a ser cortes.

De pronto el aire se volvió un poco tenso…

- Y la enfermera- interrogo Sakura para poder salir del engorro del ambiente.

-No estaba cuando le traje por lo que le tuve que atender yo- alego

-Muchas gracias por ello y por traerme aca desde luego- agradeció la chica pelirosa.

- No hay problema- admitió el curvando un poco sus labios formando una casi sonrisa cubierta de seducción- por cierto me llamo Akasuna no Sasori, maestro de teatro- le extendió la mano, percibiendo que la incomodidad de aquella belleza hacia el iba en disminución.

-Sakura Haruno, maestra de derecho laboral -le sonrió devolviéndole el gesto de la mano- no te había visto antes ni en la reunión de catedráticos, Akasuna-san- admitió.

Le sorprendió en demasía que aquella chica tan joven y atractiva fuese un catedrático si el había intuido que talvez seria una linda estudiante que se había sentido mal pero en fin sorpresas da la vida- Talvez porque fui contratado recientemente y por cierto llámame Sasori-alego el a lo que la chica había dicho.

Sakura le sonrió con amabilidad de nuevo- bueno creo que es hora que me vaya a trabajar, tengo una clase- miro su reloj- dentro de media hora-

-Creo que debería descansar- manifestó el pelirrojo de mirada castaña- le sugeriría que pidiera receso para su clase, cuando le encontré se veía realmente mal, quizás sea por el estrés Haruno-san-

- No se preocupe Sasori, le aseguro que ya me encuentro mejor, fue un gusto conocerlo- se reincorporo para marcharse, se despidió del guapo pelirrojo y antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo- por cierto llámeme Sakura- a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió, le parecía realmente interesante aquella belleza de verde mirada y de rosados cabellos, es que ella parecía una musa talvez la que tanto el andaba buscando. Quizás su día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

Sakura, Le había dicho a ese muchacho extraño mas bien al nuevo compañero de trabajo que acababa de conocer que se sentía bien pero lo cierto era que le apetecía mas tomar su consejo, se sentía cansada, desganada y tenia un poco de dolor abdominal.

Estos días había estado demasiado distraída para notar lo mal físicamente que se sentía.

Seria una buena idea hablar con el rector para posponer la clase de esa tarde por lo que se dirigió a la rectoría.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

La clase de filosofía le parecía tan aburrida, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en el comportamiento de su madre.

No sabia como definir lo que le pasaba a la señora Uchiha, nunca la había visto así, como es que no había podido hablar con ella, su madre había hecho lo posible por evitarlo y se había marchado, que chiste no! y como se suponía que no permitiría que su madre molestara a Sakura si ni siquiera podía hablar con ella del asunto. Pensaba un moreno de cabellos rebeldes y desordenados mientras trataba de dirigir su atención a la clase.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

Realmente se sentía muy mal, Kami había pasado por la cafetería principal después de salir del edificio de la rectoría, se sentía extraña, tenia tanta hambre, pero nada mas acercarse a la vitrina de comidas esta se le había quitado inmediatamente. De pronto toda la variedad que había le parecía de lo más espantosa, tanto que le dio arcadas, por lo que se marcho lo más pronto que pudo de allí para no hacer una escenita de lo más desagradable.

Paso por el baño para lavarse un poco la cara y despejarse antes de marcharse a su casa, como necesitaba recostarse aunque fuese un momento, seguramente aquella gripa que posiblemente le daría le estaba afectando demasiado, gracias a Dios que le habían otorgado aquel permiso, si no, la hubiera pasado mal durante su clase.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

Itachi Uchiha se dirigió hacia la oficina de su adorada cuñada para comunicarle que las a 4 de la tarde se había convocado una reunión de catedráticos y estaba seguro que con lo distraída que la había notado últimamente ni se habría enterado.

Toco la puerta con calma y nada mas escuchar un adelante procedió a abrir lentamente la puerta, nada mas cruzarla se dio cuenta que la pelirosa estaba sentada y se notaba incomoda.

-Te pasa algo Sakura- cuestiono simplemente el moreno de coleta.

- Itachi-san- saludo esta- pues es que no me siento muy bien- respondió a su pregunta anteriormente formulada.

- Deberías volver a casa, ya pediste el permiso a la rectoría- alego mientras la pelirosa asentía.

- Y a que venias Itachi-san necesitabas algo- interrogo la chica de ojos verdes a su cuñado.

El moreno suspiro- había una reunión convocada para las 4 de la tarde pero por obvias razones tienes la dicha de no asistir verdad- manifestó- seguramente será para jalarnos el aire, tienes mucha suerte al no estar presente.

- Pues ni tanto- sonrió ella, medito algo – Itachi-san me llevas a casa- le miro- es que en realidad no creo estar en buen estado para manejar- y es que se sentía fatal y no quería tener un accidente debido a su malestar y así preocupar a todos.

- No hay problema, le vas a avisar a mi estupido hermano pequeño de que te vas ya- pregunto Itachi.

- No quisiera preocuparle- alego la pelirosa- Sasuke-kun debe estar ocupado seguramente- admitió esto ultimo con un poco de molestia.

El moreno noto que ella estaba algo fastidiada por algún motivo por lo que decidió no preguntarle nada mas.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

La verdad es que si bien no había podido hablar con su madre, trataría de aclarar las cosas con Sakura, la verdad estaba decidido si ella no quería casarse "aun" le haría comprender que estaba bien, no quería presionarla.

Iba a dirigirse al cubículo de su hermosa novia cuando se topo con algo que le molestaba demasiado.

Sakura salía junto a su estupido hermano mayor y parecían estar demasiado cerca para su gusto. Iban distraídos tanto que ni lo habían notado y esto que estaban a pasos de encontrarse.

No sabia porque le molestaba tanto que ella se llevara tanto con su hermano, quizás seria el recuerdo de que "ella" antes sentía algo por su hermano lo que le hacia sentir aquel incordio.

Pero dejando de lado aquel arranque de celos, fijándose bien noto que Sakura se veía demasiado pálida, quizás se sentía mal por lo que no espero a que ellos llegaran hacia donde el se encontraba si no que avanzo para saber que era lo que le pasaba a su novia.

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

-Sakura – le llamo.

Y la pelirosa alzo la vista para mirar a aquel que la había llamado- Sasuke-kun- manifestó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el le correspondía.

El pelinegro de coleta tosió un poco, se sentía incomodo siempre que su estupido hermanito y Sakura se encontraban parecían perdidos el uno por el otro, por lo que decidió intervenir- Ah! Sasuke-chan que haces por aquí, no tenías aun clases-

Sasuke volvió la vista inmediatamente al oír el sonido de la voz de su hermano mayor y entrecerró los ojos- No- dijo simplemente.

Sakura noto que el moreno de cabellos rebeldes estaba molesto seguramente por verla junto a Itachi, rodó los ojos siempre pasaba lo mismo, Kami, ella que se sentía mal y pasaba esto, pero no era justo porque Sasuke sentía tanto celos de su hermano si estaba claro que solo se veían como cuñados, ah! pero el que había estado con aquella extraña para ella, que no estaba tan cómodo con aquella chica, Ja! y ahora estaba celoso de Itachi por ella. No sabía porque de pronto se sintió de mal humor, solo quería irse a casa pero seguramente le tendría que dar antes una explicación a Sasuke.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, cerró los ojos y aspiro con dificultad, talvez se le había bajado la presión.

De pronto sintió como la tomaron de los hombros- Sakura que pasa- pregunto alarmado Sasuke.

- Se siente mal- contesto Itachi, Sasuke solo le observo- y antes de que digas algo raro y te imagines cosas Sasuke-chan te digo que solo le estaba acompañando a su casa, ella me pidió que la llevara-

- Es verdad Sasuke- afirmo la pelirosa a su novio.

Y el solo la observo pensativo preguntándose porque Sakura no le había pedido a el que la llevara si no que tuvo que hacérselo a su hermano y recordó que el no tenia licencia de conducir, ya que nunca le había importado tener una, entonces porque le pediría ella a el después de todo que la llevara si se sentía mal si el no podía llevarla cómodamente, y una frase que su hermano le había dicho antes se planto en su mente **"Solo eres un inmaduro aun que pretende estar al lado de una mujer de verdad ubícate"**, entonces pensó en el comportamiento extraño de Sakura, sus evasivas, talvez ella….

----------xxxxxxxxx---------

**Fin del capitulo…**

**Bueno la verdad es que no se que decir, a mi percepción quedo algo raro el capitulo, es todo un enredo espero que no sea una molestia . Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura necesitan hablar claro de algunas cuestiones antes de hacerse bolas, aunque talvez haya algo por allí que les hará entender sin necesidad de hablar además de su amor claro esta.**

**Por otro lado en realidad espero que esta historia no sea monótona y aburra, mis disculpas si es el caso.**

**Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se dedican a leer el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¿Recibiré reviews por este capitulo?**


End file.
